In Search Of New Dreams
by Shenandoah76209
Summary: Asrai Aelaitha needs to find a life of her own, a life without the influence of the Obarskyrs. Running away from home might not have been the best way to go about it but she's always dreamed of being an actress. And meeting Faerun's Shakespeare the writer Tredorian and the Admiral's Men...now she has her chance. If she can keep them from finding out she's a Princess of Cormyr.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**)

_There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes._  
_A kind of pale jewel, open and closed_  
_Within your eyes._  
_I'll place the sky within your eyes._  
_There's such a fools heart, beatin' so fast_  
_In search of new dreams..._

_-David Bowie_

Asrai shut the door quietly and walked away. The expression on her face would have shrieked a warning had any of her family been there to see. That, however, was the problem. No one in her family did see.

The youngest of the Obarskyr children shut the door of her room a bit more firmly than was necessary and ignored her sitting room to throw herself on the bed. No one took her seriously, she thought to herself, that was part of the problem. Everyone thought she was too young to understand anything important. But apparently she was too old to be left alone to do what she wanted.

Asrai Aelaitha, as her family called her, had been practically living in the woods outside Aeliara, Cormyr's easternmost city, nearly every season. When she was by necessity of weather or location kept indoors the princess read books and plays as if her mind were starved for knowledge. Now though she was to be kept close by her family so that she could begin attending minor court functions and because her family worried too much now about her being alone in the woods. They were also stuck in Suzail, the capital, for half the year.

At least, she told herself, I've been spared a Watcher for now. That had been a battle in and of itself, and if she was honest about it, her parents had reason to see the need for assigning her a Watcher.

Their mother had not been raised as royalty all her life and had, to the minds of many, peculiar ideas of how children should be raised. That she and her husband cared for their children themselves most often, was unheard of among Cormyr's nobility. The Royal princes and princesses also had a thorough knowledge of household chores as well as a more classical education. Not to mention that all five children spoke and read the elven language fluently.

Another of her strange ideas was having bodyguards for her children, commonly referred to as Watchers. The Queen had not forgotten how she had met her husband years ago, when the nobility had been trying to have him assassinated. She was determined that such a thing should not happen to her children if she could prevent it.

Asrai had been spared a Watcher since she was almost always with one of her siblings or another family member who was capable of protecting her. Her wandering the woods was not considered dangerous because there were many elves who also wandered the woods and it was always known when the young princess was there. If another stranger had entered, steps would be taken to protect her. Thus Asrai hadn't truly needed a Watcher. With her thirteenth birthday that had threatened to change.

The Watchers of the Obarskyr daughters served a dual purpose. Asrai's older sisters Lorelei and Morgana had been taken aside by their mother when Asrai was quite young and to speak of the discussion that had ensued still made Lorelei blush.

Asrai shook her head. Her older sisters had women for their Watchers and their Watchers were also bedmates and lovers. Their mother was determined to preserve her daughters' virtue while refusing to stifle their sexuality.

The youngest princess made a face. The thought of anyone being with her constantly made her as jumpy as a cat. And the thought of someone touching her…well the idea made her feel suddenly warm and she knew she was blushing. Even if she was a bit curious about the idea it made her more nervous than anything else.

A sigh escaped her. That was the problem…she was growing up and changing and so were her siblings. But even if she couldn't claim to understand everything she was feeling she knew that she didn't like what was going on with her brothers and sisters.

Queen Alusair had died, and her father Amon had become King. That was when the problems had started. Andreas, as the first son had become Crown Prince, and was sent to the Western Heart's Capital, New Beregost to serve as Lord Drakkar's squire. Andreas had been prone to second guessing himself, not believing in his own intelligence or skills. It was thought he'd gain more confidence in himself if he learned the very basic duties of a squire. He and his twin Lorelei had been sixteen.

Asrai shook her head. She'd been heartbroken at the thought of her older brother going away. Andreas had always found time for her, he'd juggled to hear her laugh, been patient when she'd begun learning the sword, even listened to her childish dreams of acting when she wasn't wandering in the forest. Lorelei had been affectionate with her then, cuddling her and somehow the day didn't seem complete without at least one teasing remark from the older princess. Even if in comparison to her older siblings she felt clumsy and accident prone it hadn't mattered much because they hadn't ever mocked her for that. All she'd ever wanted was to be like Andreas, part of her intense study of literature had stemmed from that.

Huge violet eyes filled with tears and Asrai wiped them away impatiently. Andreas had gone, and come back and in that time the city of New Beregost had been sacked, by raiders who had traveled up and down the coast taking slaves. Asrai's uncle Drakkar and his wife Crystal had been killed. Something else had happened too.

During Andreas' absence Lorelei's affectionate teasing nature had chilled. She had been as kind as ever to her family but for everyone else? Her manner was cool and shallow, as if she wanted folk to think she was unkind. Faced with this abrupt change in behavior Asrai didn't know how to act around this new sister of hers.

Asrai's oldest sister Morgana had always been open and gentle, dreamlike sometimes. She was the oldest of the five of them and her sweet expression had hidden the steely protective streak that enabled her to be her father's blade heir and the intelligent mind that worked magic without effort. Lately thought Morgana had been a little distant, her lovely face sober with some inner struggle.

Sebastian. Asrai made a face not knowing whether to laugh or cry about Sebastian. He and she had made a game of learning their mothers assassin skills, and he'd never mocked her when she couldn't keep up because she was three years younger. He'd been as annoyed with courtly ceremonies as she and loved music just as much. And he still did. Now though he attended Court more often, and hid his thoughts behind his eyes, not seeming to take anything but music seriously. It was as if he had donned a mask of foolishness and was determined that nothing would remove it. If he noted the problems within his family he made no show of it and certainly Asrai found it impossible to discuss anything but music with him anymore. He was turning into a Courtier.

And Andreas? Now tears did stream down Asrai's face. Andreas had returned to Cormyr a dark withdrawn version of himself. He'd been quick to deny anything was seriously wrong even though his entire family knew there was something. The Crown Prince had put on a cheerful charming face and acted as if everything was fine. He'd cut a swath through the court ladies with his charms, or so Asrai had heard. But if on the surface everything was just fine then her big brother's soul was very troubled. He had shut everyone out.

Andreas didn't seem to have time for anything but the lightest of conversation and the topic of New Beregost and the past was strictly verboten. Not asking questions about the Western Heart and Candlekeep and his life there had been terribly difficult for Asrai and she'd had to bite her tongue more than once. The chattering that had once delighted her big brother now irritated him and her impulsiveness made him impatient. He no longer had time to talk with her about anything, and that had hurt. Asrai knew she wasn't the only one because she'd seen the hurt on Lorelei's face when her twin wouldn't even speak to her.

The worst though had been this afternoon. She'd been practicing her juggling forever it seemed and she could finally keep four balls in the air without loosing one or two after a few passes. Her first thought had been to show Andreas. Maybe it would even get a smile out of him. It would be nice to cheer him up by juggling since he'd always done the same for her when she was a baby.

She'd found him, along with the rest of their siblings. No one had been speaking when she'd entered the room, though Morgana and Sebastian had both looked up with a smile when they saw her. "Andreas." She'd grinned around his name feeling so happy that she could juggle as well as he could. "Look, what I learned!" He'd looked at her in resignation but she'd been so excited she hadn't noticed. She'd begun to juggle and when she had all four balls in the air and didn't need to concentrate on adding them any more she looked at him again.

Her hands kept moving, she noticed that even as she was blinking in shock and hurt at the bored look on his face. When he spoke she was startled enough to lose her unthinking concentration and the balls fell to the floor. "Honestly Asrai Aelaitha, I don't need to be entertained." He said in bored tones. "I just need to be left alone." His look encompassed she and his siblings.

Asrai looked at him her mouth slightly open in shock. Sebastian, she was aware had risen from his seat and in a bored drawl had said. "Really Andreas?" He inquired. "I'll just leave you to it then." He patted his baby sister on the shoulder as he left the room.

Finally Asrai was able to speak. "I guess you have more important things to do these days than play with me." She folded her hands, feeling awkward again. "Sorry." She turned and left, shutting the door behind her.

The youngest princess had gone to her room to think and finally come to a conclusion about her situation and her goals for life in general. Purposefully Asrai rose and began to rummage through her drawers for the plainest, darkest clothing she owned.

* * *

Scaling the wall unseen was easy, Asrai found. And going down the other side wasn't as unnerving as it used to be when she and Sebastian had practiced. Perhaps concentrating thoroughly on not being seen helped. Apparently though she needed to concentrate a bit harder for when she was no more than five yards from the wall a hand clamped onto her shoulder in a grip like iron.

"And what do you think you're doing?" A man's voice inquired. Roughly he turned her around and eyed her plain dark clothing and capped head. "Thieving?" Asrai looked up with a sigh and wrung her hands. The gold and amethyst signet ring on her right hand flashed in the lantern light and caught the man's attention. The same light gleamed off the braid on his shoulders and she realized it was an officer who had caught her, not a common guard. His other hand reached for hers and pulled the ring off before she realized what he was about. "And just who did you rob of this my little gutter snipe?" He glared down at her. "Lets go." He tightened his grip on her shoulder and tunic. "I've a nice cell where you can await your trial."

Asrai blinked in shock. "I'm not a thief." She denied vigorously.

"Then what were you doing sneaking over the palace wall?" He sneered. "Paying the King and Queen a visit?" He gave her a rough shake and began to march her along. "No more out of you. You'd have to get up pretty early in the morning to put one over on Captain Tilney. I know a thief when I see one."

Asrai pressed her lips together in annoyance and decided that he deserved what he got. Her hard little fist jabbed into his side, just below his ribs eliciting a groan from her victim. Turning towards her he was about to give her a good hard smack when her knee slammed up between his legs and his grasp on her shoulder loosened. For good measure Asrai drew back and threw her clenched fist forth again, her knuckles driving into his eye. That was the final straw, he fell, with a howl of agony clutching himself and she ran.

A half dozen city streets away she ducked into an alley and leaned against a grimy wall. Looking down she grinned in delight at the prize she'd caught. He'd been so busy taking her ring and talking about knowing thieves that he hadn't noticed her stealing his money pouch. 'Serves him right,' She thought, 'Taking my ring.'

Her mind left the annoying Captain and focused on the more immediate problem of lodging for the night.

* * *

_Author's Note: So this is something I wrote a long time ago. It's part of my Dungeons & Dragons 'Verse based on the results of a campaign I played online with my husband. Amon and Sabine were the characters we played and I wrote stories about their children because we didn't have time to play all of them out. Basically this is a semi crossover. I stole the plot from Shakespeare in Love and used it for this story. With a few twists and turns. It's not super long and the chapters probably won't be very long either, but it is rated M for a reason so there be lemons ahead...eventually. But not involving our main character because she is a little young for that. _

_Please enjoy and review if you like it. I'll have chapter 2 up in a day or so and then it might take a bit longer. I am still writing on my other WIP's I'm posting so I'm just dividing and editing this when I get a moment or two. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2)**

The Dog and Trumpet was a tavern and very cheap inn. Since the beer was relatively cheap, not too awful and the food decent it was a favored gathering place of out of work actors, bards in between engagements and less dangerous rogues. Even Silverymoon princes in self imposed exile were forced to economize after a time. And certainly theatre owners whose heels had just been roasted by an irate moneylender could afford no better. Thus Tredorian, once of Silverymoon, and Henslowe owner of The Rose, entered and sat down, each in differing degrees of emotional exhaustion.

Tredorian glumly stared into his mug and shook his head. He was acutely conscious of a very footsore Henslowe calling out that he needed actors. When the name of the play was announced he cringed. "Romeo and Ethel the Pirate's Daughter!"

Henslowe sat down next to him. "Why so glum? Why the gloom and doom? You'll have the king himself laughing at your comedy soon." He regarded Tredorian in alarm. "You have finished it haven't you?" The nervous man grabbed the younger man's shoulder. "Please!" He pleaded. "Fenneyman roasted my heels over a burning brazier today! The only way I kept my person intact was to offer him a share of the play. Your play. All my actors are out playing the innyards of the provinces. And we are reduced to stammering boys playing the part of women."

Tredorian grimaced in sympathy at this last woe. It was the lament of every playwright, actor and theatre owner. Well educated women, even low born girls, any female of good reputation did not become actresses. The writer groaned as his nimble mind elaborated on the problem. The type of female who could be taught to be a good actress was precisely the same female who would never set foot onstage. While the prejudice against lady bards had faded somewhat the label of 'actress' still carried the stigma of a fallen woman. The fact that many of the women who trod the boards did so to advertise their charms did nothing to discourage such thinking.

Henslowe took a deep breath. "Tredorian, where is my play?"

"Safely locked in here." Tredorian took another gulp of wine as he tapped his forehead.

"Locked?" Henslowe looked alarmed. "But the auditions!"

"Have them tomorrow." Tredorian told him. "I'll have pages for you by then." He took another gulp of wine.

"Very well." Henslowe shrugged. He stood up in his chair again, "The auditions will be held tomorrow morning. Prepare your speeches, and prepare yourselves to become known players!" Sitting down again he clapped Tredorian on the shoulder. "Who knows, maybe tomorrow you'll find Romeo." He shrugged again. "Well I to my theatre, and my prayers." He took a deep breath as if bracing himself for disappointment and left.

Asrai stepped aside as a rather worried looking older man with a beard and mussed hair exited the inn. Standing inside the doorway she looked about and saw an empty chair near a handsome young man at the bar. Quickly she walked towards it, listening as she went to the conversation that rose and fell like the waves of the ocean. It all seemed to concern the theatre and the new play at The Rose.

Tredorian rolled his eyes as Henslowe walked away. A soft voice at his elbow was almost drowned out by the crash of a chair. Turning he saw a pretty child rather pink-cheeked as she righted the seat she'd overturned. "Your pardon sir," She said in such a soft voice he could barely hear her. "You are an actor?"

Tredorian shook his head morosely. "Worse still. I'm a writer who acts when I have no choice." He took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"You are writing a play sir?" Dark violet eyes gleamed with excitement. "What is it called?" A slender white hand pushed thick gold curls out of her face impatiently. Even the bartender looked interested.

"Romeo and Ethel The Pirate's Daughter." Tredorian got it out in a rush and winced at the look on both their faces. "I know, I know." He groaned again.

"What is it about?" The girl asked curiously, leaning forward and nearly falling off her chair again. At the hesitant look on his face she glanced at the bartender. "Give him another mug of wine." Tredorian shook his head and she put down a piece of gold. "I insist." There was something in her tone that brooked no argument, even in such a soft voice.

The man nodded and plunked down a mug, pouring more wine. "You haven't written a thing have you?" He said knowingly. "I've seen that look before, everyone gets it sometimes."

Tredorian sighed. "It's not for lack of trying." He said defensively. "I'm wearing out my quills writing garbage."

The girl frowned thoughtfully. "Well, Romeo sounds…southern. Not quite, but perhaps a forgotten land to the south? Verona?" She suggested. "A young man…always in and out of love?"

"Hmm…" Tredorian nodded. "Until he meets?"

"Ethel, the daughter of his enemy." The innkeeper suggested. When they both looked at him he shrugged. "It sounds good to me."

Tredorian grinned briefly, "To myself as well."

"And for guidance Romeo turns to Mercutio, his best friend, who gets killed by…" The young girl continued the miniature tale they'd begun.

"Mercutio…good name." Tredorian murmured.

"It's...an old one." Violet eyes grew darker as she frowned slightly. Shrugging she tilted her head. "So?" She regarded him. "Then what happens?"

"Come to the play and see." Tredorian grinned. "You can watch with me from backstage."

She grinned back at him, "I just might do that sir." She turned to the bartender, "I need a room for the night."

"You're going to stay here?" Tredorian looked at her more closely, "Are you certain that's wise?" She appeared to be a very lovely albeit young child, "Where are your parents?"

She nearly fell off her chair again as she turned to regard him in irritation. "I am quite capable of defending myself." Tredorian could see now a long slender blade at her hip. It didn't seem to clash with her gentle soft voice strangely enough. She said crisply, with that same commanding tone to her soft voice. "And my parents are where they belong, at home."

"I've a good snug room, right over the kitchen." The bartender promised. "Its warm and none of the other guests will bother you miss."

"That sounds wonderful." She handed him several gold pieces. "If I help in the kitchen can I have my meals there too?"

"Dinner is included with the room, but if you help the cook in the morning, you can have breakfast too." He bargained.

"More than fair." She pushed her hair out of her eyes and grinned at him. Turning to Tredorian she said. "See?"

The writer shrugged. "See you at the play." He grinned and the sudden fever that lit his eyes made both the girl and the bartender blink. "I've got a scene." He breathed with a fervor. "I'm off." He nearly ran out of the bar.

* * *

Dawn as it broke over the capital brought with it a strange sense of foreboding to the younger prince. Sebastian lay in his bed with a slight frown creasing his face thoughtfully. The door opened quietly and he erased any sign of concern from his face as he began to prepare for the day.

* * *

Asrai woke as the rooster the innkeeper kept for his chickens crowed loudly and immediately sprang from her bed and then nearly tripped in the small space. There were auditions today for a new play and work to do in the kitchens. A wide grin spread her lips as she stuffed her long rippling gold locks under a cap. Today she had a chance at her dreams.

* * *

Sebastian took a deep breath as he entered the breakfast room. Andreas was there along with their parents. None of the Obarskyr daughters were in evidence though Andreas' Watcher Darew was also present.

"Sebastian." His mother's smile was warm in her usually reserved face. Only her family saw how loving and gentle the queen could be, apart from a very few close friends who had known her of old.

"Momma," Sebastian's bow over her hand and kiss upon her cheek was no less respectful and adoring for all they were habitual. "Father." The king nodded his dark sapphire eyes brightening to twin his younger son's as Sebastian clasped his sire's hand.

"You're up and about rather early aren't you?" Andreas inquired. "I thought I'd be sparring with only Darew for company."

"Sorry to disappoint." Sebastian accorded his brother a correctly ironic bow. "I've been awake since dawn.

His mother's usually astute gaze sharpened slightly and she glanced at her husband. Amon focused his gaze on Sebastian to the point where anyone but a family member would have begun to squirm in their seat. "Sebastian what have you been up to?" The king inquired striving to keep his voice even as he recalled some of the occasions in the past that had warranted such a question. Sebastian's pursuits were nothing if not hair-raising.

"Do you know where Asrai Aelaitha is?" Sebastian asked the four of them, drawing a blink from his mother and a negative shake of Darew's head.

"Probably in her room reading poetry." Andreas shrugged. "I haven't seen her since the day before yesterday.

Sebastian shot him an annoyed and bored look. "That doesn't surprise me at all after the set down you gave her." He said dryly. "She's doing just what you demanded, leaving you alone." He looked back at his parents, his usually relaxed expression intensely serious. "I cannot find her. Do you know where she is?"

Amon regarded his second son soberly. "Can I assume that when you say you cannot find her you have had the entire palace and Court searched?" He asked. At Sebastian's impatient nod he looked at his wife. "Then it appears she is not here, unless you gave her permission to leave the palace?"

Sabine shook her head her eyes now dark with worry. "No love, she hasn't approached me since yesterday afternoon, and then it was only in preparation for Court." She went over the rest of the day in her mind and shook her head again. "If she is not within the confines of the grounds then she has left without informing either of us." She looked at her husband. "I fear we will need to speak with Raden, about her ring."

Amon nodded, his expression grim as he began to rise from the table. The head of dual guilds neither of which the nobility would tolerate for a moment Raden was both the Assassin Master, and SpyMaster, and as such more than once had saved the lives of the Royal Family, even back in Alusair's days. The fact that the Queen herself had once been a protégé of Raden, and his lover, was something no one in the noble families were aware of. These days, it took a great deal to worry Amon and Sabine to the point where they traveled to the frontier city of Eagle Peake to speak with Raden. But if their baby girl was missing, there was no better man to alleviate their concerns than the half elven Assassin/Spy Master.

* * *

Asrai entered the theatre, a rather large, blocky building more reminiscent of a warehouse than anything else. Looking around she could see dozens of men, and several boys, all speaking in various tones of voice. It seemed as if they were all practicing the same speech, some better than others.

Timidly she tugged on the arm of one of the men, a balding gentleman with a stoop to his shoulders. "Please sir, must we all do the same speech?" She asked hoping it wasn't so. Her prayers were granted for he shook his head quickly. "What speech are you doing then?" Her curiosity got the better of her.

"F…F…Faustus." The man stuttered as he spoke, forcing the words past an unwilling tongue.

"Really?" Asrai looked around the room, mentally placing the speech and realized it was one of Marlowe's. She rolled her eyes before turning back to the stutterer. "I'm Asrai." She grinned offering her hand.

"W…Wabash." He took her hand and shook it with a firm grip. "Pleasure t…t…to meet you."

"And you sir." She smiled and looked around a bit more.

Across the room she saw the writer she'd met the night before speaking with two other gentlemen. One of them was dressed almost completely in black and had a sour look on this face. The other seemed extremely nervous and mentally she placed him as the man she'd seen exiting the Dog and Trumpet the night before. The one in black began bellowing.

"All right you lot!" He shouted impatiently. "Actors are a copper a dozen, and I'll have no foolishness about all this. Get in a line and no impertinence!" As if on cue the doors at the back of the theatre were flung open and there was a great shout.

In amazement Asrai watched as a troupe of men led by a dark piratical charismatic man entered. "Huzzah! The Admiral's Men have returned to the Rose!" He shouted.

Tredorian and the nervous man gave a shout of recognition and went forward. From her place in the shadows Asrai heard them say. "Ned, your timing is perfect as always."

"Of course." The actor shrugged arrogantly and smiled. "Henslowe it's about time you got Tredorian to write for you." Asrai blinked and realized that this must be the famous Ned Alleyn. Doing her best to keep from staring she studied him. Ever since she was a very young girl she'd been attending Ned's performances. He was said to be one of the greatest actors of modern times and that he'd been offered a great deal of money to join companies in Waterdeep. It was said that Ned Alleyn preferred the sophisticated and civilized tastes of the Cormyrean citizens and that he'd refused any offer that would take him from Cormyr. Watching him Asrai decided she liked him a great deal in spite of the arrogance with which he walked and spoke. He loved to entertain, and there was a great deal of that in his bearing.

"Who is this?" The man in black who still stood on the stage blustered.

"Silence you dog!" Ned strode forward sliding his sword out of its sheath and then letting it fall back with a ring. Asrai laughed at the expression on the other man's face. "I am Blackstaff. I am Tambourlaine. I am Azoun." He gave Tredorian a slight bow. "Yes Master Tredorian, I am Piergernon." He spread his arms now that he was onstage, clearly in his element. "What is the play and what is my part?"

"I'm needing a Romeo rather badly." Tredorian said with a sigh of relief. He glanced at the rest of the troupe. "Also a Mercutio is sadly wanted."

"Good names." Ned mused in spite of himself.

"A moment sir." Asrai shook her head, the man in black seemed to think the stage was still his. Ned disabused him of that notion with a roar.

"Who are you!" He turned furiously to the man.

"Fenneyman." The man in black nearly bleated. "I'm the money."

Ned seemed mollified. "Ah, then you may remain, so long as you remain silent. Pay attention and you will see genius in the making."

Henslowe was greeting the rest of the actors and his gaze fell on a very young man with a pretty face. "Sam, my delicate flower." He teased. "Ready to fall in love again?"

Sam grinned at him and nodded. "That I am sir." He replied his voice gruff.

"Sam!" Henslowe spoke in horrified accents. "Your voice!"

"Give over Henslowe." A slender blonde man shook his head. "He's caught a miserable cold."

"But will he be ready in three weeks to play Ethel?" Henslowe asked worriedly. "Its all well for you to say 'Give over Henslowe', but you're not dealing with Mr. Fenneyman are you Nicholas Tooley!"

The actor shook his head. "He'll be fine. It will all turn out well."

Henslowe groaned as his own words were returned to him and looked over at Tredorian., "Shall we begin?"

* * *

_Author's Note: So the Admiral's Men are back... wonder what Ned will think of little Asrai?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**)

Raden looked up as the Royal couple entered his office. He did not appear surprised to see them nor did he jump to his feet and bow immediately as was typical of government officials.

He rose courteously after laying aside his quill and bowed then seated himself after Sabine and Amon had done so. His greeting was also typical of Raden and atypical of the usual subject. "So I hear you've lost your daughter."

"I shouldn't be surprised that you already know of it," Amon half grumbled, "But I am. How did you learn of it? We came straight here once we found out."

"A little bird told me." Raden replied smoothly and Sabine barely restrained herself from rolling her eyes. "Need I remind you that—"

"This would not have happened if she had a Watcher." Sabine interrupted, completing his sentence in annoyance. "She didn't want one and she was so adamant about it that we gave in."

"She's always with one of her brothers or sisters." Amon pointed out. "It didn't seem necessary with the ring as well. She was safe enough her entire life with that protection."

Raden regarded them both in exasperation. "And having a Watcher would also mean your baby was growing up. The fact is she's your youngest and you have grown used to her being your baby and spoiling her." He said tartly. "She didn't have to have a close Watcher like Lorelei or Morgana if she wasn't ready for that. But she still needs a bodyguard!" His voice was tight on the last word and the queens face grew eerily calm.

"Raden why are you so upset?" She groped for Amon's hand. "Her ring—"

"Is not on her hand!" Raden snapped. "It's not anywhere near her."

Amon's expression turned grim. "Then what are our options." He ground out the words carefully.

"First we'll try to locate her instead of the ring." Raden's tone was equally grim. "I need a strand of hair from each of you."

Amon frowned his puzzlement but gamely pulled the requested hair from his head. His wife did the same and the spymaster took them in his hand.

On his desk he placed a bowl of clear water and with strange gestures spoke archaic words over the water. The hairs in his hand flared briefly as they burned and he blew the ashes over the water.

Amon and Sabine waited anxiously looking into the bowl as Raden frowned in concentration down at it. Abruptly the water went cloudy and dark. Raden looked up with a near growl. "Who has been teaching Asrai Aelaitha magic?"

"What?" Amon's surprised query was echoed by his wife's expression.

"We can rule out kidnapping." Raden snapped. "Because she's blocking my attempts to find her magically. She doesn't want to be found." He looked at the two of them. "You have two daughters to whom magic comes naturally it seems. "

"Sweet Lord of Night." Sabine swore softly. "We saw no sign of it. Nothing like with Morgana."

"And believe me, we were watching for it." Amon said seriously.

"She may not even know she's doing it." Raden sat back with a sigh. "This means we have to find her the old fashioned way. With the eyes of the Guild." He looked at the two of them soberly. "Have you told anyone else she's missing?" The two of them shook their heads. "Don't. Say she's visiting her cousins or something. None of us want the opportunists of Suzail to hear the princess is missing and think to find her and hold her for ransom."

"All right." Amon squeezed his wife's hand reassuringly. "I take it you don't want the Guard stumbling around looking for her either?"

"Gods no!" Raden ejaculated in distaste. "The fewer souls who know of this the better."

"Then we'd best go and inform her siblings of what has occurred and warn them to say nothing." Sabine said quietly. "That she has run away from home…" She looked up at her husband. "If she was so unhappy why didn't she come to us?" The queen wondered sadly.

Amon stroked her hair gently and helped her to rise. "Perhaps she wasn't so much as unhappy as wanting adventure. Like Alusair." He suggested, though his blue eyes were dark with worry and sorrow as well.

"Oh yes, she would come by that honestly enough." Sabine made a face. "Thank you Raden." She forced a smile for her old teacher.

"Don't worry too much Sabine." The spymaster said quietly. "Either of you. I've noticed that all of your children are able to take care of themselves quite handily. She'll come to no harm."

"Thank you Raden." Amon nodded. "I hope you're right."

* * *

Meanwhile the young lady under discussion was listening to the auditions. As the youngest she was to go last. The murmuring among the actors backstage was all about Marlowe, the brilliance of his plays, the scope of his genius, ad nauseum. Small wonder Tredorian was nervous about writing a play on his own. No one credited him with any talent or part in writing the wonderful Silver Marches plays. He and Marlowe had been writing together since they were at the college in Silverymoon but Marlowe was getting all the credit.

"I saw Ned Alleyn play Tambourlaine you know." Fenneyman was saying to one of the men with him. "Amazing. But that was mighty writing. There's no one like Marlowe."

Asrai rolled her eyes and listened to Wabash nearly stutter the entire first line of his speech. Amazingly enough Henslowe called out for the man to report to the property master. Anything was possible the missing princess said to herself. Then it was her turn.

Stepping out onto the stage she tugged at her cap nervously. Directly across from her in the shadows of the empty theatre Henslowe, Tredorian and Ned were sitting.

"You may begin." Tredorian said without looking up but was interrupted by an exclamation from one of his companions.

"Suffering cats!" Ned exclaimed. "Who do you think you're fooling!" He leapt onstage and in two strides had crossed to where Asrai stood. She was a tall girl even for a thirteen year old but he towered over her. His hand moved more quickly than she did even though she ducked trying to dodge. Long graceful fingers pulled off her cap and spilled the wild mane of her gold hair down over her shoulders and back. There was a moment of stunned silence.

"Why disguise yourself?" Tredorian asked, inwardly cringing. He remembered his young advisor from the previous evening, her soft voice barely audible even next to him, long legs coltish and clumsy. To be fair they had to give her an audition but he foresaw disaster.

"It is a boy's speech that I wish to do." Asrai said quietly. "I thought I should look like a boy."

"Well I hope you can act because you don't look a thing like a boy." Ned chuckled and began to walk away.

"And I hope that you can act for you do not behave like a gentleman!" Asrai shot back her tones ringing. Ned stopped and turned to stare at her coldly.

"I beg your pardon?" He said in frostbitten tones.

"As well you should!" She retorted.

"Now, now…" Henslowe, ever the mediator, spoke up. "Ned, she's a little girl, and the only girl to audition so far. Have a little patience."

"Aye, but a little is all I shall need!" Ned returned and took his seat beside Tredorian again.

"With your permission sir, I should like to recite a speech from a writer who commands the heart of every player." Asrai said in a tone fervent with conviction. Tredorian nearly groaned, anticipating Marlowe again but nodded for her to speak.

The voice that emerged from her slender form was fervent, and fraught with the tender emotions of a first love. It was also projected with enough sound to reach the rafters but lost none of its gentleness. Her hands moved in the air as graceful as a dancer and her face was rapt with belief in her speech,

"_What light is light, if Silvia be not seen?_  
_What joy is joy, if Silvia be not by?..._  
_Unless it be to think that she is by_  
_And feed upon the shadow of perfection._

_...except I be by Silvia in the night,_  
_There is no music in the nightingale._  
_Unless I look on Silvia in the day,_  
_There is no day for me to look upon_."

Tredorian blinked in awe as he realized she had stopped speaking. His own words. She knew his words by heart. From nearby he heard Ned whispering. "By the gods."

"Shall I continue sir?" Asrai nervously came out of character, twisting her cap in her hands. "I know the rest…"

"No, no that's quite all right." Tredorian came out of his stupor. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"Are you…" She came to the edge of the stage. "Are you Master Tredorian?" Her eyes were huge.

"Alas yes." He nodded.

"Never alas sir." She contradicted him shaking her head. "I have read every word you have ever written. My mother-" Asrai bit off her words, appalled that she had nearly given herself away so quickly. That the Queen had commanded several of Tredorian's plays to be performed in Court was well known, but not that Sabine was Asrai's mother. "She's let me attend every one of your plays performed in Suzail." She changed her words quickly.

Tredorian blinked and looked at Ned who simply shrugged. "I am flattered." He looked back at her. "Where did you learn to do that?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I've always wanted to act, when I didn't want to be a ranger." Honesty compelled her to add. "No one has ever told me that I could. I thought I would try and see." She looked at them nervously. "Can I?"

"If we are any fit panel of judges you certainly can." Tredorian told her. "And you shall have a part."

"Thank you sir!" She exclaimed. "Thank you." She moved towards them and nearly tripped.

"What is your name?" Henslowe asked watching her as she stood up straight again. "How old are you?"

"My name is Asrai, I'm thirteen." She looked at him. Ned and Henslowe blinked at her and even the slightly dreamy Tredorian considered her more closely. "Look I know it's not the most original choice in the world, but I was born the same year as the princess and my mother, in a fit of patriotism no doubt, named me for her."

"Speaking of which, why aren't you home with your family?" Ned asked. "You're a little young to be making your way in the world aren't you?"

"Don't ask her that, she snaps," Tredorian advised him tardily. "Her parents are where they belong, at home." He parroted Asrai's words of the evening before.

She grinned at him and looked at Ned seriously. "My mother was already working as a ladies maid when she was my age. My family taught me to take care of myself. Then they all tried to take care of me. This is the first time I've been on my own. It's refreshing to say the least." Her tone was eloquent in its irony.

"Overprotective were they?" The actor grinned back at her.

"To say the least." She looked at Tredorian curiously. "What part am I to have? You'll have someone much more skilled for Ethel I'm certain."

Tredorian gestured towards the pages Henslowe held. "The female lead isn't written yet, but I think my advisors will agree that you've the skill to deal with a lead role."

"What she doesn't know by instinct we can teach her." Ned said absently as he took the pages from Henslowe. He read over them and then looked at Tredorian. "You said Mercutio was Romeo's best friend, the secondary role."

"Yes." Tredorian nodded still considering Asrai. "I had Nicholas in mind for it. You of course have Romeo."

Ned shook his head and made a maudlin face. "I know I'll kick myself for it, but I'd rather take the part of Mercutio. I can't see myself playing a milksop, long face boy. I don't look the part and I don't like it either."

Tredorian blinked and stared, "Are my ears deceiving me or are you giving away a lead role?" He asked. "Ned, need we call in a priest to cure you of a sudden madness?"

Ned laughed and shook his head again. "Mad I may be, but you'll need someone to help you direct the scenes and teach our leading lady more of stage craft. I'd prefer Mercutio, Nicholas will look more of a Romeo, and he'll be thrilled to get the leading role." He shrugged nonchalantly. "Everyone is happy."

Tredorian shrugged. "All right Ned, if that's what you want." He shouted. "Ho! Nicholas Tooley!" A few moments later Nicholas' tall slender form slipped through the backstage curtains. "Nicholas, congratulations, you are our Romeo."

Nicholas bowed puffing up almost visibly with pride. "Thank you Master Tredorian, I shan't disappoint you." He appeared somewhat haughty as he disappeared through the curtains again.

Asrai glanced after him and looked at Ned. "He thinks he's just beaten you. Will you enlighten him?"

The wicked gleam that lit Ned's eyes was answered in hers. "No, I think I'll let him puff up like a turkey before I stick a pin in his pretensions." He answered. "Meanwhile, Tredorian…where is Mercutio?"

Tredorian looked at him and tapped his head. "Locked safe in here Ned." He rose. "I'm going to clear my mind, and perhaps I can persuade him to come out via my quill." He looked at Asrai. "Perhaps you might impart a bit of your wisdom to our new lady, and a few of our other actors." He exited the theatre, hands stuffed in his pockets.

Ned regarded Asrai. "From what I have seen, you move well onstage but once off it, you trip over everything."

Asrai blushed and nodded. "Stage is different, I think of the character, practice how they would move, but in myself…Momma has told me that I am considerate in speech if long winded but impetuous in movement."

"A very astute woman." Ned grinned. "Why don't we go over the stage areas and we'll practice with a few of Tredorian's other plays, since you have them memorized. Valentine and Silvia perhaps? You can get used to being here."

"I should like that." Asrai grinned. "If Master Henslowe won't mind."

"Me? No, just let Fenneyman watch." Henslowe came out of his daze of thought. "He appears to be taken with you Ned, and I'd rather not have him notice our impending disaster."

"What disaster?" Asrai asked innocently.

"We're more than four acts short." Henslowe said gloomily.

* * *

_Author's Notes: And in our next chapter we'll meet...well the closest we have to the villain of the piece._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**)

Tredorian took a deep breath as he left the Rose. The theatre was located on the edge of Suzail's seedier waterfront area and at times the wind blew a pleasantly cool breeze off of the lake. Fortunately this was one of those times and the playwright did not choke on the pungent odor of the docks.

Shoving his hands in his trouser pockets again the young man wandered towards the better area of town hoping for inspiration from the sight of the young nobility and their homes.

He was nearly upon the palace gates before he realized it and shook his head at himself before turning towards the marketplace. He had nothing to do with royalty anymore, not his own family or the Cormyrean Obarskyrs.

Gazing about the marketplace he pictured the scene he'd left with Henslowe, rival families, feuding so fiercely even the servants fought in the streets. Until…

It was not a jolt of inspiration that struck him, but a person as he walked right into someone. Automatically he reached out to steady the poor soul and looked into an exquisite pair of bright green eyes. They laughed and twinkled up at him.

"I…I beg your pardon my lady." Tredorian stuttered out the words.

"I am quite unoffended and unharmed as well good sir." She replied with a dimpling smile of ruby lips. "But you should take care where you walk, other Courtiers are not so forgiving of mishaps."

"You are a Courtier then?" Tredorian asked in bewilderment. "I had believed none of the Court ever came to the market. Not without suitable escort."

The green eyes sparkled with pride and a bit of temper. "I am part of the Court, but I have always done as I pleased. I have my nurse, and no one would dare to harm me."

Tredorian blinked at her, nearly struck dumb by her beauty. She was nearly his height and possessed of mink brown hair coiled sleekly atop her head. The expensive and elegant gown she wore complimented her curving figure perfectly.

"I am Tredorian, playwright of the Rose." He got the words out finally, offering her his arm. "May I offer you my escort milady?"

She nodded to an older servant woman who stood just behind her and took his arm. Her lovely face beamed up at him and a gleam touched her eyes. "Tredorian…" She mused aloud. "Are you Tredorian of Silverymoon? The Poet?"

"No longer of Silverymoon." Tredorian countered with a shy smile, "But still a poet."

"Say me some then?" The lady demanded charmingly. "As you walk me home."

Tredorian wracked his brain and in an effort to delay asked desperately. "Where is home?"

"For now, there." With her free hand she gestured elegantly to the palace. When Tredorian regarded her in amazement she dimpled at him again. "I am Lady In Waiting to the Queen." She said proudly. "A 'Court Rose' as she calls us."

Tredorian found himself stuttering again almost as he asked. "May I call upon you my lady?"

A gay little laugh trickled over her lips as they arrived at the palace gate. "You may if you wish, should you procure an invitation to Court." She offered her hand and smiled a bit triumphantly as he kissed it. "My master Poet of no words."

Tredorian stared after her in numb silence as the gate shut with a metallic clang. Morosely he turned away and began the trek back to the theatre.

* * *

"Madam, why do you giggle so at what is so deathly a scene?" Ned turned to Asrai sternly. The actors upon the stage, busy rehearsing the opening of the play stopped as he spoke.

"It's the way they handle the blades." Asrai shrugged, still smiling over it. Ned was about to demand further explanation when Tredorian trudged in. "Nights Tears! What happened to you?"

"It seems fitting that Romeo is about to begin wailing over Rosaline." Tredorian said gloomily. "He but echoes my own despair."

"With whom have you fallen in love now?" Ned asked without even turning from his contemplation of the stage. "What nameless, unattainable beauty is to be your new muse?"

"One who truly fits your description." Tredorian retorted. "A lady, of the Court, in Waiting to the Queen."

"One of the Roses?" Asrai wondered aloud. "How in the world did you meet her?" She stared at him curiously.

"That's what she said the Queen called them yes." Tredorian answered. "She was in the marketplace and I bumped into her." He sighed in helpless admiration. "I've never seen such a beauty. I thought I was a poet until I met her, but then I lost all my words when I gazed into her eyes."

"Well what is the problem?" The girl held a fistful of her rippling locks out of her face. "Call upon her."

"I cannot." Tredorian groaned. "I'm a lowly player, a penny a page rogue, ne'er do well actor." He derided himself. "I'm no fit caller for a lady in waiting. And I do not know her name. She did not give it."

Asrai pushed her hair out of her face impatiently and pulled her hat over her head to hold it in place. Dark violet eyes gleamed at him from beneath the brim as she shook her head. "Tredorian, you may be the greatest playwright that ever lived but you are dumb as a post sometimes."

Ned turned with a laugh at that. "She's got you there Tredorian." He sat down on the edge of the stage with a grin for the writer.

Tredorian looked at her in irritated gloom. "And what am I missing that is so obvious to you, Miss Asrai?" He snapped.

"You're not just a playwright." She rolled her eyes. "You are also Tredorian of Silverymoon, you're part of the nobility there, by Cormyr's standards even if you can't do magic."

"I won't trade on my relatives." Tredorian's words were clipped as a barbers shears. "I'm nothing to them, and they to me."

"All right." Asrai said slowly. "If you refuse to don the cloak of hypocrisy…" She stroked her chin thoughtfully. "There is another way to Court, if you truly wish to go."

"Really?" Tredorian was regaining his sarcasm. "Shall I borrow a page's uniform?"

"Of course not." Asrai looked at him as if he was an idiot. "That's absurd, a page is a little boy, any fool knows that, it wouldn't fit. Besides, you'd never get past the guard, and she'd ignore you if you were in servants garb. No, you need to enter as a Courtier."

"And just how am I supposed to do that?" Tredorian snapped, more than a little annoyed by her attitude.

"Tredorian, you make friends." Asrai told him in a tone of exaggerated patience. At his look she held up a finger, "Hear me out." When he sighed and relaxed in his seat she continued, "The younger Obarskyr prince, Sebastian, has a love of music. He also is known for his enjoyment of pub crawling and wenching."

"And what has that to do with Tredorian." Ned interrupted.

"Ned do I bother you when you are directing?" Asrai shot him an annoyed look. The actor stared back at her unrepentantly and she rolled her eyes. "Prince Sebastian will certainly take an interest in you if you make an effort to make his acquaintance. He'll most likely invite you to Court or some party where you'll be able to meet your Lady. All you'll need is one invitation. If you capture her interest she will be able to invite you to return with the Queen's permission. And she probably would tell you her name, if not Prince Sebastian will introduce you to her properly."

Ned stared at her curiously. "How in the world do you know all of this?" He asked. "You sound as if you actually know what you're talking about."

"You doubt me?" Asrai blinked. That had never occurred to her, that they might not believe her. "Why would I lie?"

"That's what I don't understand. You have no reason for deception that I can see, but I can't determine where you've learned this either."

"Ned, I speak like a noblewoman don't I?" Asrai asked dryly. "Where do you think I learned? From a noblewoman. Anyone who has worked in the palace knows how the Court is run. Any servant at the Castle knows the habits of the Royal Family." She kept her voice sardonic, and stuck to the truth. She wasn't much at lying, but if she told the truth in a way that concealed who she was…well that wasn't lying exactly.

Tredorian came out of the haze of contemplation he'd fallen into. "I'll be back…I've a sonnet to write." He jumped out of his seat as if his pants were on fire running for the stairs.

"You mean a scene don't you?" Henslowe called anxiously. He and Ned looked at each other and then at Asrai.

So intense was this regard that the girl shifted uncomfortably. "What?" She asked.

"Uhmmm…" Henslowe nervously wrung his hands. "That reminds me." He looked at Ned. "Now that Tredorian is safely out of earshot, perhaps we should explain about the Curtain."

"And the Chamberlain's Men," Ned agreed. "Don't go near them," He told Asrai firmly. "Not even on a bet." Henslowe nodded fervently.

"Why?" Asrai looked at them. "And why are you both so…worried about me going there?"

"Number one, The Curtain is rival to the Rose in the theatre business," Ned held up one finger. "Number two, The Chamberlain's Men are the troupe of the Curtain, led by one Richard Burbage," He held up a second finger. "And number three, the competition between the theatre's is the closest thing to a feud as makes no never mind."

"But no one knows me, why should you be worried about me going there?" Asrai blinked. "They wouldn't do anything to me…would they?" She asked uncertainly.

"Wouldn't they?" Henslowe retorted. "The Chamberlain's Men consider themselves the best. They've lured many an actor starved for glory away from The Rose."

Ned nodded soberly. "And there's many in Suzail who consider them the more respectable of the two theatres." He rolled his eyes.

"Well they wouldn't want me." Asrai made a face. "I don't think I'm really all that respectable."

"Asrai, you're an actress. You're easily equal to playing a scene with anyone of them, and holding your own, which is more than some can say." Ned told her quietly. "If Burbage saw what you could do, he'd be beside himself trying to tempt you away from the Admiral's Men."

"Tredorian doesn't quite understand the rivalry, he has to write for whomever pays him." Henslowe explained. "Which is why we don't talk of it before him. He only wants to see his plays performed, so it doesn't matter as much to him as it does to us."

"Burbage has a preference for Marlowe but he's not above stealing one of Tredorian's plays if he likes it enough." Ned said dourly.

"Well he's not stealing this one." Asrai said stubbornly. "And he's not stealing me either." She gave such a decisive nod of her head that her hat fell off, prompting laughter from both men as her curls once again fell into her eyes.

* * *

Tredorian entered the pub with a skeptical glance. The Curious Cat was not exactly the sort of tavern he would expect a prince to enjoy. It was dim inside, with dark wood and few windows. The tables though were crowded with folk, many of whom were dressed in the doublet and hose of the middle class.

Someone pushed past him and the playwright nearly stumbled as he moved to the side. Finding the bar he leant against it in relief, not entirely enjoying the press of people. "Why so crowded tonight?" He asked the bartender as he put a silver piece down for a mug of wine.

The bartender looked at him as if he were insane. "Well for one thing, Silverwing is singing tonight." He gestured to the corner by the fireplace. A man with silver hair and a strange tattoo spreading out from his eyes like dragon wings sat there, carefully tuning an instrument under the noise of the crowd. "And Prince Sebastian is here, he always brings a crowd with him."

"The prince? Really?" Tredorian turned as if to look and the bartender took pity, discreetly pointing the Obarskyr out to the actor.

"That's him there, in the back corner. If you get closer enough to speak mind you don't insult he or his uncle, Prince Sebastian has a sharp tongue." The bartender grinned. "Looks like you'll get to say hello personally, he's coming to fetch a drink himself."

"Nob!" The prince called merrily. "Anakin is about to climb the walls, do you have any Elverquist stashed away? I'm hoping it will calm him down."

"I managed to 'acquire' a bottle after the last time." The man rolled his eyes. "I'll bring it to you myself. Meantime, this young man hasn't ever had the pleasure of seeing you before. I'll leave you to introduce yourselves whilst I fetch the wine." He disappeared into the wineceller beneath the bar and Tredorian flushed faintly as the prince turned an appraising gaze upon him.

"You're Tredorian." The prince said after a moment and grinned. "I have a sister who lives to see your plays." He nodded his head politely and introduced himself. "I am Sebastian Valmont Drakkar Obarskyr." Tredorian's eyes widened in spite of himself and the prince grinned more widely. "Yes I know, it's a mouthful, but my parents thought I was to be their last child and they had two people they wished to have a namesake."

"An honorable name then." Tredorian said quietly. "I wish I could say as much." He studied the prince. For some reason the young royal looked familiar to him though he was sure he'd never seen the prince before. Golden hair curled tightly cropped close to his skull and tipped ears shouted his elven heritage. Sapphire blue eyes that seemed to be perpetually laughing looked into his. Easily as tall as Tredorian and slim the younger prince moved with the grace and power of a swordsman and a dancer both.

Sebastian for his part found the young playwright to be an interestingly aspected man, slim as most bards tended to be, with olive skin and dark hair trimmed very short. Along his angular jaw the beginnings of a beard grew. It gave him a look of age that his uncertain posture lacked. His fingers were spotted with ink and his eyes seemed to burn with intensity. If he wrote with the passion burning in his eyes he could see why Asrai was so taken with his plays.

"You write plays that capture the attention of my sister and my parents, as well as my grandparents." Sebastian commented. "Unlike me, you will no doubt be honored for your own name, not for those you were named for." He grinned as the bartender reappeared. "Ah, thank you Nob!" He took the bottle with an exaggerated air of relief. Turning to Tredorian again he gestured to the corner. "Why not sit with Anakin and I? You can answer all his questions about the Silver Marches since his father refuses to ever take him there."

Tredorian grinned. "So long as he doesn't talk through the music. I have the feeling we'd be thrown out, heir to the Cormanthor Throne or not."

Sebastian laughed and clapped the actor on the shoulder companionably.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**)

"He's here." Nan said as she laced up Julia's dress. "That actor you flirted with in the marketplace. Prince Sebastian brought him to Court and he will stay for the dancing afterward. Pity Princess Asrai Aelaitha isn't here, she adores his writing."

Julia smiled back at her nurse. "I've yet to hear any of his poetry, though I do enjoy reading his eyes. They burn so."

"If your parents could hear you, your mother would have you locked in a cloister so quickly your head would spin." Nan said tartly. "You are as good as betrothed to Christopher Huntsilver."

"And I have every intention of marrying him." Julia retorted. "But what I do before I marry him is my own business. And I will have passion, wild, intoxicating…"

"Willful, selfish, dangerous!" Her nurse continued. "What if you get with child in your pursuit of passion? What then of your grand marriage to a Huntsilver?"

"Silly Nan." Julia sniffed scornfully. "Think you that Her Majesty doesn't teach her ladies how to guard against such troubles?" She tossed her head. "Having a former whore as a queen does have some uses."

Nan gasped, shocked in spite of her long familiarity with Julia's tongue. "You should not speak so of Queen Sabine. She is kinder than you deserve." She twitched the sleeves of the gown into place.

"I am a De Lesseps, born to wealth and privilege. She is nothing but a bastard half breed who whored for His Majesty before she seduced him into marrying her. All the Court knows it." Lady Julia shrugged her unconcern for the propriety of her words. "At least she doesn't play the hypocrite and pretend to disapprove of her ladies taking lovers. I've even heard that one or two of the Roses have lain with both the king and queen." She wrinkled her nose at the thought, "How distastefully coarse."

"No more so than using a young man to amuse yourself for pleasure in pretending to love him." Nan said sharply. "You'd best mind your tongue my lady or you'll end up with it cut off."

Lady Julia turned and faced her nurse fiercely. "Best you remember the same lesson nurse. It is not for you to criticize me. I shall do as I please before I do my duty by my parents. Christopher Huntsilver will not see any lack in me, not as he did in Princess Lorelei a few years ago."

"Yes milady." Nan bit her tongue and turned away to straighten the vanity table. "Will you have the jasmine or rose perfume?"

* * *

Tredorian tugged at his jacket a bit nervously and Sebastian's gaze snapped to him. "Don't worry, you look fine. I never wear that doublet with that shirt, but it looks well on you and no one will guess it's borrowed." The prince resumed scanning the court for a Court Rose fitting the description Tredorian had given him. The writer had proven extremely observant of her looks and unsurprisingly verbose when it came to describing his lady.

The young actor flashed him a grin. "You're rather practical for a prince aren't you?"

"Blame my mother," Sebastian grinned back at him. "She doesn't believe in spoiling her children. She says that if we understand a day's work we'll have a better idea of how to run a kingdom if it falls to us." He gestured to the court, "This is enough work for me though." His merriment was tinged with boredom. "Court is deadly dull at times, but its all the excitement I'm allowed." He tugged on Tredorian's arm and nodded towards a dark haired woman. "There next to the pillars just a few steps away from the throne is that your lady?"

Tredorian nodded. "That is she." He watched as the Lady was swept into a dance with another man.

Sebastian stifled a groan. Lady Julia was known to the Obarskyrs as one of the worst tempered girls in court. When the music came to an end he shrugged and tapped Tredorian on the arm. "Come, I see Lady Julia has ceased dancing for now, I'll present you to her properly." Restraining a sigh, he wished Asrai Aelaitha was here to meet Tredorian and sent up a silent prayer to Selena that his baby sister was well.

The lady smiled as she saw the prince coming towards her with a tall dark man. "Your Highness," she curtsied. "I didn't think I merited your attention." Her dimpled smile was all for the prince.

It didn't seem to charm Sebastian as it did Tredorian however. "Actually I wished to introduce a friend of mine. Tredorian, Playwright of the Rose, this is Lady Julia De Lesseps." He watched as Lady Julia extended her hand and Tredorian bowed over it gracefully.

"I believe the dancing is to begin once again milady. Will you favor me with a few steps?" Tredorian offered his arm half believing she wouldn't take it.

"I should be delighted." A slim white hand curled over Tredorian's and she walked forward with an enchanting smile.

Sebastian watched as Tredorian led Lady Julia onto the floor, shaking his head. The lady was lovely but hardly worthy of such rapturous regard. The prince shrugged to himself and hoped the likable young playwright was able to see Julia clearly. But from the adoration on Tredorian's face that was unlikely. "

"Milady requested poetry of me earlier today." Tredorian murmured. "Does it please you to hear a few words now?"

"I ever enjoy poetry Tredorian." Lady Julia smiled, a teasing air about her. "You did not care to speak it earlier?" Her eyes widened inquiringly and she leant forward in the dance drawing Tredorian's eyes to where her bosom was swelling against the low cut neckline of her gown.

Tredorian fought determinedly against the wave of heat rising in him as he replied. "Your beauty was so overwhelming that I could not think to forge a rhyme. But in your absence my heart quickened in need and poured forth a verse I hope shall please." His voice was low and husky as he tried to control himself.

"Say on the Master Poet." Lady Julia implored breathily, the movements of the dance leading her behind him so her hips brushed his and her breath blew warmly in his ear.

Tredorian took a deep breath as she circled him completely and took her hands again. "O, how much more doth beauty beauteous seem  
By that sweet ornament which truth doth give!  
The rose looks fair, but fairer we it deem  
For that sweet odour which doth in it live.  
The canker blooms have full as deep a dye  
As the perfumèd tincture of the roses,  
Hang on such thorns, and play as wantonly  
When summer's breath their maskèd buds discloses;  
But, for their virtue only is their show,  
They live unwooed and unrespected fade,  
Die to themselves. Sweet roses do not so;  
Of their sweet deaths are sweetest odours made.  
And so of you, beauteous and lovely youth,  
When that shall vade, by verse distills your truth."

Lady Julia's pleased smile was delightful to view and she modestly lowered her eyes to conceal the triumph gleaming in their depths. "I don't know when I've last felt so complimented Tredorian." She whispered throatily as the dance ended. "Since you seem to enjoy Roses so much, perhaps you would care to walk with me a while in the gardens? We could talk and enjoy their perfume."

"I should be enthralled milady." Tredorian murmured with a smile and allowed her to wrap her arm around his and lead him to the garden.

Sebastian watching them rolled his eyes and shook his head again. Tredorian was in over his head and didn't even know it.

* * *

Tredorian looked around the garden and then smiled at Lady Julia. "This place can only compliment your beauty milady. It cannot exceed it." He said gently.

"I thank you Tredorian." Lady Julia smiled back at him and led him deeper into the gardens to a small walled in garden of roses. "I fear none have looked at me as you do."

"I view you with the eyes of love." Tredorian dared to step a bit closer to her. "Surely you have been loved before?" He lifted her hand to his lips, turned it and kissed the tender skin of her palm.

Julia took a deep excited breath and lifted her hand as if she hesitated, to touch his cheek. "I have never been loved, but I…" She looked down as if shy, modestly. He was so handsome and the way his eyes burned down at her made her heart beat faster with desire.

Tredorian knew that he was about to do something extremely foolish, not to mention dangerous but he couldn't seem to help himself. She was so lovely and innocent, so sweet and gentle. He drew her closer to him, his arm circling her waist until he could feel her legs through her skirts and her mouth was only inches away from his. "If you do not wish me to trespass further milady then you had best strike my face very hard several times." He whispered gently, his voice husky and adoring. "For I would love you with all the passion in my body."

Julia took a ragged breath and for the first time wondered if she was truly in control of the situation. She could feel his body against hers, his fingers were spread wide over her ribs and his knuckles rested just beneath her breasts. The sensations he was producing in her were intoxicating. "I do not have the strength to strike you." She whispered. "I…" She fell silent but her lips parted as she stared up into those beautiful burning dark eyes.

"Would you…have me…love you?" Tredorian bent slightly forward and brushed his mouth over the soft skin of her cheeks and lastly over her mouth as he asked the question.

A gasp escaped her mouth as his lips seemed to ignite her skin like an oil soaked torch. "Tredorian…" She moaned. "Please…" Julia pressed herself closer to him, her arms twining around his neck, pressing her breasts up against his chest.

"Yes." Tredorian couldn't resist anymore, his mouth fused to hers, moving over her until she was breathless and trembling against him with heat. His hands crept down her spine, stroking the curved globes of her behind, touching her legs and then purposefully pressed up again until he was pressing and rubbing the sides of her breasts. She was so soft, her skin so tender and he was burning.

Julia heard herself moan again as he began running his hands over her form. "Tredorian…yes." She gasped out, feeling the hard length of him pushing up against her. "Oh…" His hands were on her breasts now, rubbing them and the sensation was exquisite, hot and delicious and making her want more even though she wanted him to touch her like this forever.

Tredorian pulled his mouth from hers and looked down at the swell of her breasts, pushed up by his hands and her bodice they looked ripe and succulent. His tongue ran over his lips and he smiled wickedly at how her bosom heaved with the desire he was firing in her.

A bench nearby caught his eye and he led her to it sitting down and placing her firmly before him between his thighs. Fumbling with the laces of his hose he drew himself out and reached for her hand. "Touch me love, while I enjoy the fruits of your beauty." He commanded her urgently and tugged her bodice down until her breasts sprang free. "Oh yes…perfect." He whispered and drew her closer.

Julia blinked at his tone and mentally debated informing him of his place as she stood holding his member in her hand. Tredorian's hand closed over hers and gently began to guide it up and down. She opened her mouth to speak in irritation and Tredorian's mouth closed over the tight hard pink nipple of her breasts. "Ohhh…" the sigh of delight was the only sound that escaped her lips and she arched her back trying to get closer to him.

Tredorian held her hips tightly, holding her in place while he moved back and forth suckling on her breasts. She was sighing and moaning softly and her hand began to move of its own accord on his cock. Tredorian thought he'd die of how good it felt to have her touch him there. Even as that thought crossed his mind he knew he wanted to be inside her. His hand began to massage her thigh through her skirt and he felt her tremble.

Julia gasped as Tredorian began to touch her legs and instinctively began to pull back. The poet caught her and murmured against her breast. "Oh no love, let me touch you…you feel exquisite." He reached for the hem of her skirt and slid his hand slowly up her calve, over her knee and stroked the soft skin of her inner thigh. "That's it…" He whispered. "Relax and let me stroke you as you are me." He slid his other hand beneath her skirt and slowly closed it around a soft ass cheek.

She gasped, his hands were so hot on that tender flesh and his fingers were moving on her, as his mouth was on her breasts. His fingers seemed to be coming closer and closer… Tredorian cupped her mound and felt the curls that concealed her nether lips and marveled at how hot her skin was under his hand. "Love hold your skirt up for me." He urged, his tongue flicking over her breasts.

Julia froze and looked down at him in surprise. "What?"

Tredorian smiled up at her and his mouth suckled her breast for another moment before he answered in that gentle urgent tone. "Use your free hand to hold your skirt up, I wish to see your beauty, the porcelain of your skin under the moon." He persuaded.

His words made her feel as warm as his mouth, Julia thought to herself, and she was so hot beneath her skirt…surely the air would cool her, and she would regain her reason and be able to stop him soon. She had no intention of letting him take her in the garden as if she were a serving wench. Her hand crept down and pulled her skirt up above her waist.

"Oh…yes love, that's right." Tredorian smiled and his fingers slipped between her thighs and began stroking her, slowly, torturously, stoking the fire he knew was burning within her. Her lips were moist and slick and his fingers were able to rub her clit easily.

"Ohhh… Tredorian." Julia felt her legs shaking as he touched her so intimately. He began sucking on her nipples again as he stroked her and she wondered if she'd be able to keep standing upright.

Tredorian felt her trembling and pulled her closer. "My sweet lady." He whispered sympathetically. "You'd best sit down…come here to me." He pulled her gently down, into his lap, her desire clouding her mind, allowing him to pull her legs around his waist. His cock was pressing against her mound now, a hot sword of flesh rubbing over her slick burning nether lips.

Julia moaned again and found herself pressing closer to him, eager for that wonderful burning hardness. She wanted it, needed it and opened her mouth to tell him so when he began to press and squeeze her breasts with those wonderful hot hands and his mouth pressed to hers again.

His tongue was rubbing against hers, sliding in and out of her mouth erotically and then he stopped, his hands at the small of her back squeezing her against him, and gripping her ass as his mouth suckled at her breasts again, hard this time, almost roughly until she was hot and swollen and desperate for him.

"Tredorian…I need…oh…" She tried to tell him…she knew she would die of heat and flames if something wasn't done and soon.

"I know my lady…beautiful lady Julia." Tredorian groaned. "Should I give it to you?" He pressed his hips up to hers, hard, knowing how it would ignite her, make her even more desperate.

"Oh yes… Tredorian, yes please…" She let her head fall onto his shoulder and kissed his neck, biting his skin in demand. His response was immediate as he lifted her up by her thighs and she felt that hot column of flesh pressing against her, searching for her sheath, pushing up to her.

"Give me your mouth." Tredorian gasped hoarsely and when she lifted her head kissed her hard, pushing his cock up, hard up into her sheath, swallowing her cry of surprise. His fingers slipped in between their bodies and began to stroke her again, kissing her passionately until she was squirming against him in desire and trying to move under his fingers. "Oh yes…that's it love…" He crooned and began to move in her, lifting her up and down with his hands as she began moaning and gasping again.

Julia had never felt anything like it in her life. Hard and hot and the pressure was wonderful and building higher and higher… Tredorian groaned into her mouth and began thrusting into her more quickly as her thighs tightened around his waist. She shrieked into his mouth and he felt the moisture of her sheath suddenly increase in a hot wet rush as she came. With a deep groan of satisfaction he jerked her on and off and onto his cock one final time and felt the explosion in his balls rush through him and flood her sheath with his cum.

She was still gasping and leaning against him and Tredorian smiled into her dark hair as he rubbed her back gently, slowly calming her down. "Which of the windows in the Royal court belong to you milady?" He whispered the question with an adoring caress.

"I'll show you. Why?" She asked dreamily still lost in the aftermath of the wonderful explosion.

"If my lady enjoyed my humble efforts, I presumed to think perhaps she might like a repeat performance?" Tredorian inquired with a smile in his voice. "Perhaps I might lavish more attention upon her lovely body?"

"Hmm…" Julia smiled against his neck. "I have a big soft bed." She agreed. "Help me straighten my clothing and we can seek it."

Tredorian smiled wickedly and began kissing her flesh as he moved her clothing back into place.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**)

Tredorian woke with a smile that quickly vanished as he gazed at his beloved. It was just past dawn and the window was beginning to pale. Lady Julia was not smiling at him, in fact she seemed quite displeased.

"Get up!" her soft voice was a near hiss as a slender finger prodded him. "Wake up!" she was even more insistent.

As he gazed at her delectable nude form a smile curved Tredorian's mouth again. "What will my lady have of me?" He inquired, a distinctly lustful gleam in his eyes.

Lady Julia flushed as if insulted by his frankly admiring gaze. "Your immediate absence!" She retorted with a glance at the door, "My nurse will be arriving at any moment and I will not be meat for gossips appetite!"

"As my lady commands," The proud manner of his birthright stiffened the playwrights tone and posture as he rose from the bed and purposefully began pulling on his clothes.

"Poet dearest to me, do not go in anger." Julia changed her tune at his cooling gaze. "If I am to marry well, I must be as unblemished of reputation as the rose to which you compare me."

Tredorian smiled briefly as he pulled on his boots. "I would not sully the name of your honor for the world my lady." He took her hand giving it a quick but tender salute.

"Then meet me here after court tonight." She urged holding his hand. "If I am seen too much in your company rumors will rise. But at night we can be together secretly."

His smile widened and he bowed over her hand. "Until sunset then." Tredorian looked at the window. "I must away, I've work demanding my attention." He hurried out the balcony doors and down the stairs leading to the garden.

* * *

Asrai was waiting outside the theatre in the early morning gloom when Tredorian arrived. "Asrai you're a genius," He told her excitedly.

A tiny smile curved her lips. She'd been around her brothers enough that she could tell Tredorian had spent the night with Julia. Men and women changed slightly afterwards, for a few hours their minds and bodies were still half in bed. "You met her then," She murmured, her voice subdued.

"Met her, held her—" Tredorian stopped and changed his line of speech as he realized he was about to spout intimate raptures to a thirteen year old girl. "I am positively inspired!"

Asrai perked up. "Really?" She followed him into the theatre. "How shall we go on then?"

"On no, my lovely leading lady." Tredorian grinned. "You must wait for the pages." He dashed up the stairs leaving her on the stage with an annoyed and amused expression on her face.

Shaking her head Asrai looked around. In the dim light of early morning the Rose looked more old, decrepit and dirty than ever. "I simply can't bear this filth." She muttered finally and went to fetch a bucket and rags.

* * *

"Asrai, what in the world are you doing?"

The runaway princess would have recognized that rich, arrogant voice anywhere. Turning with her hands already settling on her hips in irritation she rolled her eyes. "Ned if you don't have even the faintest idea then your reputed success as a ladies man is an even bigger shock to me."

"Contrary to the workings of your illogical female mind, I am not questioning the activity, merely your performance of it." Ned returned with a taunting grin.

Asrai smiled back with saccharine sweetness aware that they were drawing an audience in Nicholas and Daniel. "Well Ned if you, as a chauvinist pig, would be more comfortable with a theatre draped in cobwebs and festooned with dust and dirt I can leave a nice muddy corner for your benefit."

"My dear Asrai." Ned shook his head like a father indulging a particularly cute but stupid child. "You deliberately misunderstand me, or can you not help it? I merely protest a lady of rank dirtying her hands so."

Asrai burst out laughing. "Oh Ned, where did you get the idea that I am a lady of rank?"

"How else would you have such a noble way with speech and accent, know of court matters and be able to advise Tredorian on the royal family's doings?"

Asrai jumped down from her position on the prop table. "I thought I'd explained that any servant in the palace would know those things." Ned regarded her intently, his piratical visage sober with thought until she said in a subdued voice. "Ned if you want to know if I am a 'lady' or not, go and ask any one of the noble families." Her tone was slightly bitter and she cast a quick glance towards the actors on the stage, lowering her voice even more. "They will be very quick to tell you what my mother is considered to be, and what they believe I am."

Her voice brightened and her eyes gleamed wryly up at the actor. "Besides Ned, if I were a noble lady, what would I be doing in the theatre, risking my 'honorable' reputation?"

Ned's mouth quirked into a grin. "That would be the question wouldn't it?" Asrai regarded him curiously and he pulled the dusty scarf off of her mane of hair. "And the answer is: no matter her rank, an actress of your talent and depth would eventually seek out the stage, she could not do otherwise."

Asrai rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say Ned." She looked up the stairs. "Its well into the morning now. Do you think Tredorian has pages for us?"

'If he doesn't Henslowe may just hang himself in despair or drown Tredorian in his own inkpot." Ned returned. He studied her. "Are you done acting like a maidservant?" He inquired. "Nicholas is going over his part with Daniel again."

Asrai grinned. "I'm finished, just let me wash off." She went to the bucket of clean water she'd set by the brazier and began washing her face and hands. Casting an irritated look at him she said in very cool tones. "If you insist upon remaining you could pretend you're a gentleman and pull the curtain shut, or at least turn your back."

Ned shook his head slowly. "And you wonder why I half think you're a lady of rank?" He stepped out of the prop room and pulled the curtain door shut.

* * *

Ned stood silent, watching Asrai move about the stage. Nicholas and Daniel were having a break and arguing over positioning. Meanwhile, Tredorian was still upstairs writing as if he were afraid his quill would vanish.

"Ned I envy you this speech." Asrai told him looking over to where he stood in the wings. "'Tis so inspirational… 'He who outlives this day and comes safe home…' I wish I were a man."

"Women can be warriors, queens can lead battles." Ned told her. "Say it for us…see if you can exceed my performance." He grinned as she rolled her eyes.

"Such competition." Tredorian murmured as Asrai launched into the speech. "Are you worried Ned?" He'd apparently come up behind the actor as Asrai was speaking.

"Were she a man I would be, but she can't compete for my parts, nor I for hers." Ned told him not taking his eyes from the girl onstage. "Look at her…by the gods…she could teach the torches to burn brightly…She's like a star amidst a cloudy sky."

Tredorian froze, his hand tightening on Ned's shoulder. "Ned." He whispered in strangled tones. "That's it! That's what it needs!" He turned and hurried off up the stairs again.

* * *

"Aye me…" Asrai watched Nicholas on the stage as he and Daniel played out the scene. The actor was putting everything he had into the words.

"Don't spend it all at once!" Tredorian cried rushing onto the stage.

"What?" Nicholas turned with a frown.

"You're speaking about a baggage we never even meet." Tredorian explained a bit more slowly. "What will you have left when he meets his Juliet? The love of his life?"

"I haven't seen any Juliet yet." Nicholas pointed out a trifle haughtily. "How can we know?"

"I hadn't written her yet." Tredorian grinned. "But," he turned and handed Henslowe a sheaf of pages, "There you will find Juliet and our dear Mercutio." He gestured to where Asrai and Ned were sitting on the edge of the stage.

"You cast Asrai?" Ned asked. "Finally." He rolled his eyes.

"You, Ralph, must be our nurse." Tredorian moved over to Henslowe and between them they began sorting out the parts.

Asrai eagerly began reading over Ned's shoulder and looked up at Tredorian. "but Juliet isn't here." She pointed out. "They only talk of her."

"Yes I know." Tredorian apologized. "I came upon a bit of a problem."

"I can't act after all?" Asrai asked only half joking.

"Noo…" Tredorian grinned. He bowed and said in a high falsetto tone, "Tell me daughter, how stands your disposition to be married."

Asrai blinked and after a moment of shock replied, "It is an honor I dream not of."

"Thank you!" Tredorian shouted and raced back up the stairs.

* * *

"Tredorian?" The writer turned to see Sam in the doorway. "What is my part to be?"

Tredorian grinned briefly still scribbling furiously away. "This time Sam, you'll be in a minor role, and learning Juliet's lines just in case disaster befalls us."

"So I'm an understudy." Sam said in a dull voice. "Wonderful." He turned and tromped down the steps in anger and disappointment.

* * *

"Sebastian Valmont Drakkar Obarskyr!" The prince so named winced at the coldly furious tone of his mother's voice. Though her assassin's days were long behind her, she had lost none of her skill. That she still was fully capable of killing in cold blood could be easily believed at the look in her beautiful violet eyes, now deep purple with wrath.

"My queen." Sebastian knelt, bending one knee while bowing his head as she came closer.

"Stand up." She growled the words out. As he obeyed her she cast a roll of parchment in his face. "I trust you can explain this to my satisfaction?" She folded her arms, splaying her fingers across her forearms in a way Sebastian knew was designed to enable an easy draw of the daggers concealed beneath her sleeves.

"Ah…" Sebastian unrolled the parchment and cast about for an explanation his mother would accept without killing him and which would conceal his true motive for his actions. His little adventure had been a test of Raden's, which he had passed, the second test was concealing the nature of the first from his parents. "What can I say?" He shrugged carelessly. "I was bored."

"Bored." She repeated the word with a chill that nearly had him wincing again. "Is that what I am to tell the jeweler? Prince Sebastian was bored so he broke into your establishment, left a note in your safe suggesting improved security measures and worried you to death." Her lush mouth thinned as she pressed her lips together in tight impatience. "Is that the explanation I should give all the noble families, whom I have repeatedly informed that no one is above the law? Oh, well the prince was bored, so it's all right that he committed a crime."

"Well actually Momma, I read the law, it would only be a crime if I stole something. I didn't. Everything is exactly as it was, I merely left the man a note. In truth I did him a favor. A true thief would have cleaned out his stock. There were some lovely amethysts in there, they would perfectly match your eyes when you're ready to kill me." He added the last remark hoping a bit of adoring flattery might keep her from slitting his throat, while trying to appear as if he wasn't at all worried. In truth, when his mother was in this mood she terrified him just as much as she did his siblings, he had simply learned to conceal his fear.

"The poor man is doing an inventory of his entire storeroom, as well as the displays and safe." Sabine ignored her son's compliment even though his admiration still warmed her heart. "You are never to do anything of that nature again, not unless the Crown requires it of you!"

Sebastian prevented himself from breathing a sigh of relief. Under Raden's tutelage he was technically in the service of the Crown and required to obey his superior. His mother had just provided him with the perfect justification for his future actions while he learned the trade she'd so excelled at.

"If you are so terribly bored you may assist Raden in searching out your baby sister!" Sabine snapped trying to hide how worried she was about her youngest daughter. "And stop terrifying innocent citizens."

* * *

Asrai pushed Nicholas away from her with a gasp of disgust. "Gah!" She wiped her mouth, "That is disgusting," She proclaimed much to the amusement of the company.

"Uhmm…Asrai…" Ned delicately tapped his chin with a finger. "Romeo is supposed to kiss Juliet passionately."

She looked at him and one eyebrow arched with incredulous disdain. Tredorian, watching her grinned behind his hand and mentally cast her as a queen in his next epic. "Ned you cannot mean to tell me that wet lips and wiggling tongue are equivalent to passion?" She inquired coolly.

"It's not my fault you can't kiss." Nicholas sputtered at her, his pride wounded.

"And it is your fault that you can't." She shot back at him. "Juliet is a virgin, she's never been kissed before. She'd be just as repulsed as I am." Dark violet eyes looked pleadingly at Ned and Tredorian. "Trust me, as first kisses go, it was awful."

"Asrai…uhmm…are you trying to say…" Ned glanced at Tredorian, for once at a loss for words.

"Asrai, haven't you ever been kissed?" Tredorian asked keeping his voice low so the whole company didn't hear. Unfortunately the excellent acoustics of the stage bounced his words about, until everyone was looking at Asrai.

The girl blushed and hung her head before looking up in annoyance. "No I haven't. And neither would you be if you had two older brothers determined to guard your virtue as if it belonged to the queen's daughter." She snapped. "So I know what I'm saying. Having someone's tongue thrust down your throat isn't a proper first kiss, let alone the introduction to passion that Juliet is supposed to be getting."

"I agree," Ned said unexpectedly. "But you are to kiss each other several times I think…so it will become more passionate and that is…" He grinned very wickedly, "Surely you've seen couples embrace, they tend to devour after a few gentle kisses."

Asrai blushed, "Ohhh…yes I've seen couples kissing." Her thoughts flew to her parents and their still passionate relationship and a sweet smile curved her lips for a moment.

"So we'll teach you then," Ned shrugged off the problem. He glanced at Nicholas' annoyed face, "But not you."

"And not you either Ned," Tredorian said dryly.

"What? You don't think I can control myself? Its stage kissing." Ned retorted, "I shan't seduce her before the entire company."

"No, it's later that I'm worried about," Tredorian told him. "I'll take care of it," He stepped forward and gave Asrai a slight bow that made her giggle nervously. "The first time she's ever been alone with a man," He says of Juliet and Asrai nodded seriously.

"She'd be nervous, excited, and he's coming closer and closer." Asrai murmured, "She'd be frightened and attracted at the same time."

Tredorian nodded and began speaking the line, "Have not saint's lips, and holy palmers too?" He took her hand and held it palm to palm in his, as they circled as if in a dance.

"Ay pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer," Asrai replied, her voice clear and true, but trembling with emotion as Tredorian came so close.

"Oh then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do: They pray: grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." Tredorian as Romeo spoke the words in a projected murmur of imploring seduction.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers sake," Asrai as Juliet seemed determined to argue against this overwhelming emotion she was experiencing.

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take," Tredorian moved even closer, until there was barely a hand's breath between their bodies. Hands still palm to palm he bent down slightly and pressed his lips gently to hers. "Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purg'd."

Asrai took a deep shaking breath and as Juliet stared up at him as if shocked and attracted both, "Then have my lips the sin they have took."

"Sin from my lips? Oh trespass sweetly urg'd. Give me my sin again," He moved closer until their bodies were touching and kissed her again, gently but longer, his mouth slanting over hers more intimately. As he withdrew Asrai stared up at him, silent with shock.

"Ah…well…" Ned interrupted when Asrai seemed unable to speak the next line. "It was good you were here Tredorian, now if we may continue with the scene?" He looked at Nicholas. "I trust you have learned by example?" His glance speared Asrai. "And you, my lady Juliet, are able to pretend sufficiently that you like Nicholas."

"Juliet is falling in love with Romeo." Asrai retorted. "That should be sufficient for me to endure Nicholas."

"Remind me to be mindful of your sharp tongue should we ever have a scene together." Ned drawled. "I wouldn't want to get blood on my doublet." Asrai merely grinned and him and turned back to Nicholas as Ned gestured at them both. "All right, lets begin the whole thing again."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**)

They were halfway through the scene for the third time and Ned was nearly satisfied with their movements if not how they were speaking the lines when there was a knock and then the creaking of the doors. "Hello the House!" A merry voice called and Asrai gasped and wished as hard as she could that she wasn't there.

Before the eyes of her fellow actors the girl vanished and thankfully they were too stunned to speak for a moment. The young man entering the playhouse assumed wrongly that they were in shock at his intrusion, while Asrai whispered desperately to Ned. "Please, you've never heard of me, I'm not here, I was never here." She moved off the stage and hid as silently as she could.

Nicholas stared dumbly at the others and then at Ned who cast a hard glance at Sam and then strode forward. "Welcome Sir." He swept an elegant bow. "I am Ned Alleyn, and these are The Admiral's Men."

Sebastian grinned. "I am honored and delighted. Sebastian Valmont Drakkar Obarskyr at your service." He looked about. "I was hoping to call upon Tredorian but I can see you are working. My apologies." He looked about for a moment as if he hoped to be invited to stay and when no one spoke bowed his head and began to back out the door.

"Oh no!" Henslowe hurried forward. "Forgive us your Highness, we don't usually have royalty calling upon us and we're all a bit taken aback I think." He ushered the prince in calling for Tredorian as he did so.

The writer came on the stage and looked around in confusion. He seemed about to speak when Ned took hold of his arm and gave a magnificent bow. "Allow me to elaborate on my earlier introduction." He smiled and hissed out of the side of his mouth at Tredorian. "Asrai's hiding, don't tell." Tredorian blinked but bore up well under the required subterfuge and bowed his hello to Sebastian.

"This is the hero of our piece, Nicholas Tooley, our Romeo." Ned gestured towards Nicholas. "Our boy player, the Lady Juliet, Sam Grosse." He moved about introducing the rest of the cast all of whom bowed but for Ralph who in the Nurse's skirts gave the prince a humble curtsey to which the young Obarskyr grinned.

"It is an honor to meet you all." He offered a smile. "I hope to enjoy a performance soon?"

"In a few weeks your Highness." Henslowe was wringing his cap in his hands nervously. "We're hoping for a comedy." He shot a glare at Tredorian who shrugged. "At least that's what it started as."

Tredorian jumped down from the stage. "What brings you here Sebastian?" He inquired casually. "I wouldn't think the Dockside theatres an area you normally enjoy?"

Sebastian grinned and took the seat Tredorian offered watching with half an eye while Nicholas and Sam began to run the scene with Ned supervising. "I offended my mother, and was informed that if I was so bored as to commit actions that would offend her, I could find better uses for my time. I couldn't think of one that was not just as boring as those I was trying to avoid, so I hoped to call on you and enjoy some intelligent conversation."

Tredorian shook his head. "You really do spend a lot of time at Court don't you?" The playwright remarked. "It would take me a week to think up that speech and write it down half as well."

His sly grin prompted a shout of laughter from Sebastian who hurriedly stifled himself and apologized for the noise as Fenneyman gave him an annoyed shush and then nearly fell all over himself for taking such liberties. With a smile and a shake of his head Sebastian rose. "I can see that I am more of a distraction than your players need at this time." He caught a glimpse of Nicholas gingerly kissing Sam and shook his head. "Somehow two men kissing isn't the same as two women." He made a face.

Tredorian rolled his eyes. "Until women wish to become actresses we are doomed to stage love that cannot hope to imitate true love except but palely." He said calmly. "And where in the world have you seen two women embracing?" He asked abruptly.

Sebastian smiled. "Come to Court again, and I'll introduce you to a pair of them." He invited with a roguish wink. "My apologies again for the interruption." With a respectful bow to the rest of the players he took his leave.

Asrai watched tensely as Sebastian left and sighed. She hadn't realized until she saw him how much she missed her brother. He might be doing his best to act like a fool, but he also had been doing his best to be her big brother. With Andreas all but ignoring her, Sebastian's gentle teasing and adoring hugs were appreciated more than ever and sorely missed.

Ned strode behind the curtain and said in a rather annoyed tone. "All right, now what was all that about?" The rest of the cast lined up behind him curiously. "You disappeared in the middle of the scene. Don't you think it might help our cause a bit if the prince saw how wonderful our leading lady is? His family is known to support the arts."

Asrai sighed. "I didn't mean to disappear. I just didn't want Sebastian to see me." She explained futilely.

"You can do magic Asrai," Tredorian said gently, coming up beside her. "How?"

"I don't know." She shrugged, "I never wanted to. My oldest sister is brilliant at it, I mean its effortless. I don't even know how I'm doing this."

"But why did you hide?" Ned's dark eyes bored into her. "You are doing brilliantly."

Asrai stared right back at him. "Ned did it ever occur to you that maybe I'm not supposed to be here?" She snapped. "Sebastian knows me, he knows my family. If he had seen me that would have been the last time any of you would ever have seen me."

"I beg your pardon?" Ned asked. "Why would the prince care if you are on stage?"

"I'm supposed to be in the palace, not playing at actress. I'm supposed to be working." She told him, trying to keep to the truth. "Remember? 'Nice' girls don't go onstage. If my mother found out where I am, before the play, before we proved that I can do this, I'd never get the chance."

"You mean your parents don't know you're here?" Tredorian asked slowly. "Asrai they must be worried sick."

"I know." She muttered, "And I miss them. I miss my family. But it's only for a few weeks, and they know I'm all right. I don't know how to explain it, but I know they can tell I'm in no danger."

"Wonderful!" Ned said sarcastically, "So now our leading lady, as well as being mysterious in her background is a runaway pretending to be an actress."

"Don't you dare start that with me Ned Alleyn!" Asrai's head snapped up and she glared at Ned. "You're a man. When has anyone told you that you aren't allowed to act because of your gender?" She moved closer eyes sparkling in annoyance. "No one, because no one cares if a man is promiscuous or not. But women are 'bad' if they sleep with a man besides their husband. Well I'm not a whore, but I will be an actress. I'm not pretending at this anymore than you are! This is everything to me. If this play fails, my entire life will go with it!"

"I apologize." Ned inclined his head formally. "You are right, your talent is no pretense and you are just as serious as the rest of us."

"Apology accepted." Asrai shook her hair back, "And I still don't think I have my blocking entirely correct in this scene." She said with frown of concern. "I don't think it shows Nicholas to advantage and this scene is more about him discovering Juliet."

Nicholas blinked at this but gamely joined in the conversation that followed as the three went back onstage.

* * *

"Tredorian, a word if you would." The writer looked up to see Ned Alleyn standing at the foot of the stairs.

"Certainly." Tredorian nodded and gestured for the actor to come up to the loft where they would be more private. In the evening hours before he hurried to meet Julia the playwright spent much of his time perfecting the older scenes and writing new ones. He took his seat at the little table and regarded Ned as the actor took the other stool. "What is the cause for such a look of concern?"

Ned's expressive face was serious with worry. "It's about our Asrai." He began slowly. "Am I the only one who wonders about who she is?"

Tredorian smiled. "No, but you are the only one so worried about it." He pointed out. "I don't get the impression that she's a danger to us."

"You didn't see the resemblance in coloring between she and the Prince Sebastian?" Ned inquired. "Their hair is nearly identical for all his is short and her's is long, both have curls as well."

Tredorian smiled. "And both are half elves." He pointed out. "And both love the arts. What of it?"

Ned leaned forward his voice low in its intensity. "Tredorian, you've got to see that she's of noble blood."

Tredorian nodded. "I suspect as much yes." He shook his head. "But I don't think she's the Princess Asrai Aelaitha, do you?"

"Part of me would believe that to be the truth if she said so." Ned admitted. "Her manner is positively regal at times. But the more logical half says a royal princess would be guarded well enough that she couldn't run away and join the theatre troupe. Besides, the guard and Purple Dragons would all be on the rampage searching if the princess had disappeared."

"You may be half right though." Tredorian said slowly and the expression on his face made Ned blink.

"You think maybe she's a love child?" Ned confirmed the writer's thought. "I thought it was the queen who had elven blood."

"Perhaps Asrai's mother is a full elf." Tredorian shrugged. "I don't know, I haven't asked."

"If her father got her on an elven lady it would explain her hair and her coloring." Ned said slowly. "Maybe she's lived as a minor lady in the palace with her mother." He shook his head. "The King wouldn't be the first to take an elven mistress and get her with several children. Asrai has spoken of siblings."

The writer shrugged. "One way or another we'll know after the play is done." He pointed out. "She said her family would discover her then."

"If they don't discover her here and throw us all in jail." Ned uttered the pessimistic sentiments as he rose.

"She's too good at hiding to let that happen." Tredorian grinned and shook his head.

* * *

Tredorian entered the Royal Court as he had the past few nights, by the back gate, under the eyes of the guards. Lady Julia was not in her room when he arrived however, and in spite of his search of her shelves, possessed nothing worth reading. With a shrug of his shoulders he left her suite and entered the Court.

It took a little while to remember which way the Hall was, but soon the playwright found a balcony overlooking the marble floors with purple velvet curtains that would easily conceal his tall slim form. Eagerly his eyes sought out Lady Julia, only to find her dancing in the arms of a tall, muscular young man with auburn hair. "She must dance out of courtesy certainly." He murmured to himself, trying to stifle his rush of jealousy at how the nobleman's hands were placed. Then Lady Julia was lifting her face with an adorable smile and the nobleman bent and kissed her. Tredorian's hands clenched into fists.

Before he could act, rashly or with consideration, he felt a slim cold steel blade under his chin, pressing slightly to his throat. "And who is this, who skulks about my Hall, concealing himself to spy on My Court?" A throaty cool voice asked. "Turn and face me, young man."

Helpless to do otherwise Tredorian turned to his right and found himself looking down at a slim, regal figure of alabaster skin, pale gold hair and shimmering violet eyes. "Christopher Marlowe, at your service my lady." He offered the lie in the desperate hope that she would believe it.

A smile of chilly amusement curved her pale lips and she shook her head. "An adequate attempt at deception, but not successful I'm afraid." She removed the dagger point from his throat and under his astonished gaze tucked it back into the bodice of her elegant court gown. "Tredorian, once of Silverymoon, now playwright of The Rose." She considered him thoughtfully. "And Lady Julia's lover."

Tredorian flushed slightly. "A lover who must watch his lady embrace another?" He questioned his tone slightly bitter. Realizing what he'd just confirmed to her he paled.

"He is her betrothed, so she cannot do otherwise." The lady tilted her head, a slender braid falling over her shoulder. "Noble ladies do not marry for love, Tredorian. Their families arrange matches that are advantageous." She offered her hand as a lady would. Somewhat automatically Tredorian bowed and kissed the back of it. "I am Sabine Obarskyr." She introduced herself finally.

"Your majesty!" Tredorian nearly fell as he bowed lower.

"Oh please." She waved off the title. "Stand and let me forget that I'm a queen for a moment." Tredorian rose and for a moment stared at her before a smile bloomed shyly upon his face. In spite of the fact that she'd born five children, the queen still appeared young and lovely. In response to his, a gentle smile curved Sabine's mouth and she asked more kindly. "You are in love with her?" Tredorian hesitated as if he was uncertain how his answer would be received and she shook her head. "I do not oppose my Ladies taking lovers, or loving, so long as they do not break hearts purposefully and cruelly. You may answer honestly Tredorian. Do you love her?"

"Like sun and snow…" He told her his voice hoarse with emotion. "Like a sickness and its cure together."

Sabine studied him a moment and then looked out onto the court. "Lady Julia is one of the most passionate of my ladies, but I fear she is not always the most kind hearted. Does she love you?"

"She has not said, and yet she has, for she came willingly to my arms." He replied and then blinked at what he had said. "Forgive me Lady."

Sabine's smile grew wry. "Tredorian, I have been married some years now, little can shock me, or offend me, so long as it is not meant so, and I can see you do not mean your words thus." She gestured minutely to Lady Julia. "You are certain you love her? This is not simply a light love of the moment?"

"I love her like—"

Sabine cut him off with a slashing movement of her hand. "Yes, yes Tredorian, I've heard enough poetry. Its lovely but not to the point." Her eyes seemed to bore into him. "Passion is not love Tredorian, and you may discover it to your detriment." She took a deep breath and looked at him in resignation. "But, if you love her, enough to propose the right true end to that love, which is marriage, then I will aid you in it."

"How my lady?" Tredorian asked quietly. "I am no longer of the Silver Marches nobility. I am a humble player."

"If you have the audacity to approach one of my ladies there is nothing humble about you." Sabine informed him dryly. "But, should you wish to marry Lady Julia, I will support you in it." Tredorian stared at her and she nodded her confirmation of her words. "I will see to it that an estate is put to your name, small but you will still be landed. With the crown's support of you, and royal favor, I daresay that her family can have no objection. With but one condition."

Tredorian was nearly reeling in amazement, scarce able to believe his good fortune. "And what is it my lady?"

Her smile was sad as she looked from the dancing Lady Julia to the playwright. "You may not inform Lady Julia of this." She raised her finger as he opened his mouth to protest. "You must propose to her, and she must accept you, for love, no other motive. After she accepts you, you may inform her of my conditional support."

"Why are you doing this lady? Why such a condition?" The young man questioned her in confusion.

Sabine looked at him and then down at the court. "I know something of love Tredorian, of passion and of the differences between the two. You may love her, but for love to endure, to be strong, it must be equal. She must love you, as you love her. My husband married me for love, and I knew it. I would have you know the same thing." She thought of all she'd endured since she'd met her love and her eyes darkened. Her gaze was still on her husband as she answered his first question. "As for why I would help you, the son of a nation I despise…I have a daughter who adores your plays and lives for the performing of them. I would not have her heart broken, when your heart breaks, for want of something so small as status."

"Thank you my lady." Tredorian would have said more but there was a shout from the floor below.

"Where is my queen?" A tall man with a powerful frame was heard saying. "Which of my sons has stolen their mother away for some intelligent conversation and deprived me of her?" His laughing voice was still the voice of the king.

Sabine smiled and beckoned for Tredorian to go. "Julia is leaving Court, go quickly." She leant forward over the balcony and called in a voice more quiet than her husbands but just as loving. "I am here husband, and I will be by your side, in but a moment."

Tredorian blinked and smiled in spite of his confusion. The queen was truly a lovely lady, and very obviously in love with the king. That she was kind and gentle was obviously something kept well hidden from her subjects. The common folk spoke with adoration and awe of the king, and of the queen, they said little but to express their contentment that the king loved her and of her loyalty to him. The fleeting thought occurred to him that Asrai could not be a love child of either the king or queen, they were so in love with each other, it didn't seem likely either would take a lover.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**)

Hours later, satiated and lazily stroking Julia's soft skin Tredorian said quietly. "I hear that I trespass with another's chosen bride when I lie with thee."

Julia looked at him with eyes that were slightly alarmed. "Where did you hear that?" She asked, her sweet voice a bit tense.

Tredorian shrugged, unwilling to reveal he had been lurking in the shadows earlier. "Most likely servant gossip, I cannot recall." He traced the line of her mouth. "Are you betrothed to another?"

"My family has arranged my marriage to Christopher Huntsilver, the heir to the Huntsilver estates." Julia shrugged. "I would rather be with you than he right now though." With an expertise she'd learned quickly in his arms her hands stroked his shoulders and chest, looking up at him in seductive sweetness.

Tredorian smiled, resisting her efforts for the moment. "And if you did not have to wed him?" He inquired, keeping his voice light with an effort.

Julia looked at him and took a deep breath. "I cannot dwell on a future that will never be." She said quietly, thinking that it would not do to tell him she wished to wed Huntsilver, better for him to believe her compelled. The more hopeless her seeming situation, the more romantic her aspect and the more enduring Tredorian's love for her. The passion his gaze ignited in her was intoxicating and his own emotions gave his lovemaking power and fire.

The young man frowned slightly, her lack of hope was almost melancholy. "I take it he does not know of my current position in your affections?" He remarked, stroking her hair and pressing a soft kiss to her neck.

"I cannot be thought other than a maid." She reminded him, stretching out so her body lay beside his.

"And yet, I had thought the queen did not object to her ladies knowing a man in their beds?" Tredorian asked raising an eyebrow curiously.

"Better that she does not, since she was nothing but a strumpet herself." Julia rolled her eyes.

Dark eyes stared at her, surprise in their depths. "You think so little of her, when all of Cormyr owes her so much?" He asked. "I had the impression that the king would take no other to wife but she? You have so little respect for her and she your queen?"

"Tredorian." Julia's tone was that of an adult towards a particularly naïve child, as she began her explanation. "The queen was the king's mistress when he was only the crown prince. She was installed in that position when he first arrived to take his place in Cormyr under the dubious title of his personal bard. She happened to be in the right place at an opportune moment and she saved his life. But she was a nobody, a bastard and a half breed and she seduced him into marrying her when he was only a boy and easily manipulated."

"So the Nobility of Cormyr has no use for her?" Tredorian asked as if trying to understand. "She has produced five children who can be considered heirs."

"She keeps the king happy, and she's a cold enough woman that she's kept him from acting hastily on several occasions." Julia conceded. "But she is not a noble lady, she wasn't even born of Cormyrean citizens, thus the royal line is tainted." She kissed him then, pressing her body against his. "Do you truly wish to talk of the queen my lover?" She asked, running her hands over his flanks. "Dawn will break soon, and surely there are other ways we can pass our time."

Tredorian smiled against her lips, setting aside his concerns and returned the kiss, losing himself in their passion again.

* * *

Asrai looked up as Tredorian entered the theatre. The Admiral's Men were behind him and she grinned. "I take it you are all ready for your dance lessons today?" She jumped down from her perch upon the stage.

Ned groaned. "Why we must all learn some new dance when an old minuet will do is beyond me."

"Because the dance Asrai and I know is perfect for when Romeo and Juliet first meet, and in order for you to position your blocking correctly you must know how to perform it. The stage is large enough for three couples to dance and have room for spectators." Tredorian told him moving towards the stairs. A thoughtful frown creased his brow.

Asrai looked at the writer and then at Ned. "What's wrong?" She asked the actor and he shrugged his own confusion.

Tredorian heard her question and sighed. "Love or passion?" He asked himself and looked back down at the stage. Between his Romeo and Juliet it was definitely love. A smile curved his lips as he hurried up the stairs to begin writing.

* * *

"Suffering cats!" Ned's favorite curse fell from Asrai's lips. "Gentleman upstage, ladies downstage!" She repeated the instruction. "Are you a lady Master Alleyn?"

"Asrai, I think you enjoy this far too much." Ned told her. "This dance is impossible. You are making it up as you go, in hopes of making fools of us."

"No Ned, you're doing that quite well on your own." Asrai replied blithely. "Here, I'll show you." She looked up the stairs. "Tredorian!"

"What!" The irate voice that called down was not that of a man who enjoyed interruption.

"Since even I can tell that its not working today, would you come down and help me demonstrate this dance?" She asked. Fenneyman watched, bemused as Tredorian stumped down the steps.

"Asrai…" The playwright began and then sighed. "You're right, it's going horribly right now. Distraction will help." He looked around. "I think part of our problem is no music. Henslowe?"

"Yea?" Henslowe popped his head out the curtain.

"Do you still have that odd instrument?" Tredorian asked curiously. When Henslowe nodded Tredorian grinned, "Well get it out here, it has wheels doesn't it?"

"Tredorian, how am I supposed to move a pianoforte upon your whim?" Henslowe asked with an air of one who's been requested to do the impossible.

Asrai's eyes had lit up. "Master Henslowe…you have a pianoforte?" She breathed the question.

"Aye, bought it some time ago but can't get no one to play it." Henslowe admitted ruefully.

"Where is it?" Asrai was nearly beside herself in excitement, and Tredorian and the rest of the company regarded her with amused bewilderment.

"Well if I can get a little help we'll have it in the wings…" Henslowe began and was immediately tugged off by the impatient girl. Ned and Nicholas, as well as Daniel and Sam found themselves conscripted as moving men by their very enthusiastic leading lady.

When they'd at last maneuvered 'the beast' as Ned called it, into the wings Henslowe whisked off the cover. "Oh Master Henslowe…it's lovely." Asrai touched the ivory keys with near reverence and looked up as Fenneyman peered behind the curtain. "Look Master Fenneyman." She smiled over the instrument. "Listen." Sitting on a stool nearby she put her hands to the keys and began to play, frowning as she listened for a sour note.

"You've even kept it tuned." Tredorian noted from behind Fenneyman. "Good work indeed Henslowe." He looked at Ned who was staring at Asrai.

"Indeed." Ned murmured. "Can you play it Asrai?" He asked curiously. "Or is it simply a large instrument with which you are fascinated?"

"I love to play." Asrai closed her eyes and put her hands to the keys again. Soon from the instrument a lovely tune suitable for dance was rising. "That is the music to which our dance is paced." She said rising.

"How do you know how to play it?" Ned asked quietly, his gaze narrowing on her in suspicion once again.

Asrai said in a voice dripping with sarcasm, "Because Ned, I'm the Royal Princess Asrai Aelaitha and I was taught to play all manner of instruments as well as history, poetry, languages." She threw her hands in the air. "Suffering cats! How do you think I learned? My father gave my mother a pianoforte as a gift and I learned to play it."

"The royal princess eh?" Ned nudged Nicholas who gave a long suffering sigh. "There are days I could believe it Asrai, you act such the regal lady."

"The highest of compliments I'm sure." She drawled back at him. "Master Henslowe, can you play that tune? That way we'll have the music Tredorian believes will aid our rehearsal of the dance."

Henslowe nodded. "I can approximate it I think." He sat down in her place and placed his hands on the keys. "Just tell me when to begin."

Tredorian took Asrai by the hand and led her onto the stage. "Now gentleman," he addressed them. "We begin thus… Now Henslowe." He called and placed his palm to Asrai's. Slowly they walked through the formal intimacy of the dance, he circling her, she circling him, and continuing until it was done. Asrai sank into a formal curtsey instinctively as Tredorian bowed.

"Why don't we all have a little break before we begin it again?" Sam suggested wearily. "I think I've broken my back moving 'the beast'." He complained.

The company exited the Rose in search of a cool breeze and fresh air while Asrai went backstage and began to talk with Henslowe and Fenneyman about the instrument.

Tredorian sat on a bench and considered his situation again until the company reentered, with Sam calling for Fenneyman. "If you want to put your man Lambert to good use, you should have him scare off that one legged fool of an old soldier out front." The young actor said. "The Rose doesn't need to look anymore decrepit than it is."

"He is a sad sight." Ned agreed. Daniel began to hop around in a poor imitation, begging for coins and crusts.

"You need not send Lambert Master Fenneyman." Asrai said in too quiet voice. "I shall take care of the soldier." She walked out, across the stage ignoring Daniel's antics and the laughter of the men.

As they said, on a bench outside the theatre was an older man, with dirty iron grey hair and only one leg, with a crutch beside him. "Sir." She touched his shoulder gently. "Do you need help to return to your home?"

"Thankee yer Highness." The rheumy eyed man saw more clearly than the actors did. "But I ha'n't got a home."

"I'm not the princess." Asrai lied. "But I thank you for the mistake." She sat beside him ignoring the smell of his unwashed clothes and body. "I thought the king had provided for all his soldiers." She remarked.

"Tha' he did and did it well too." The soldier agreed. "But the mill I's working burnt down three month ago, an' I can't find work since." He shrugged. "Din't seem right to go asking his Majesty fer help when he'd help'd me oncet."

"I think he'd be more angry that you didn't come to him." Asrai said quietly. "Please, I have some money. Take it, and get a coach to take you to the Court. I know his Majesty will help you. He fought too." She said softly, feeling suddenly as if her emotions were a whirlwind buffeting her with extremes of anger, pain and sorrow. Her father had fought, and before him, her grandfather and Uncle Drakkar. Then Andreas had gone through the hell of Candlekeep's attack and come home silent and cold. If she could not help her big brother at least she could help this man who might have even fought at her father's side.

"I thankee yer Highness." The soldier smiled. "Reckon its better to swallow some pride than hunger."

"There's no shame in asking for help." She said softly. "He'd be the first to tell you."

"So he would, so he did." The old man smiled. "Ye have the look o' him ye know."

"I know." She smiled and ducked her head shyly. "But I'm supposed to be in disguise, learning about my people, so don't tell please? Not anyone?"

"I won't, not if the king hi'self was to ask me." He swore raising his hand solemnly. Asrai rewarded him with a beaming smile and pressed a small purse into his hand. "Thankee again…my lady." He smiled back and rose with a bit of difficulty, set off to find a coach.

Asrai took a deep breath as she watched him go and entered the theatre. From the doorway she could see Ned along with the rest of the company laughing at Daniel's comic efforts. Tredorian had disappeared. Henslowe and Fennyman were discussing something quietly offstage, ignoring the actors foolery. Furiously she slammed the door shut and with a speed and fury that astounded her fellow actors crossed the pit and slapped Ned across the face.

"How dare you!" She nearly hissed in her rage but it echoed around the theatre like a shout, "How dare you!" She looked at them all, her face pale with her anger and her eyes blazing, "You jest at scars, who never felt a wound!" She raged, "You mock him for his impediments, when you have never faced battle in your lives except of course onstage!" Asrai looked up as Tredorian, Fenneyman and Henslowe came onstage, "All of you!"

The stared at her stunned, motionless before the force of her wrath. "We were only…" Daniel began and faded off uncomfortably as her eyes fell on him.

"You were only disparaging something you can't possibly understand!" She growled. "You all posture and pose and claim honor and distinction for your talents on the stage. But you just proved that you don't know the meaning of the word honor!" Tears started in her eyes as she stared at them, "Fully half of you are from the Silver Marches, and I never heard of your country coming to the aid of the south during the battle of the Cormanthor, or when New Beregost was sacked! Not even when citizens of the High Forest were under siege for months did the rest of the Silver Marches intervene! Yet you would mock one whose efforts resulted in your freedom?"

She held her hand to her sword and nearly pulled it in her fury, "If it weren't for those who fought in the Battle of the Cormanthor, Malar's forces would have swept over this entire continent, and be damned to Silverymoon's magical might! My father nearly died in the Cormanthor. His best friend did die there." She strode towards Ned not even a little intimidated by his dark look and superior height, "And if you cannot do honor to his name and his memory by at least behaving as if you respect his efforts, then I regret ever giving Tredorian the name."

Her fury seemed to seep from her as Tredorian came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. "You mock…you jest…" She began and shook her head. "You who have never felt a wound, mock those who gave their lives for your freedom." She let Tredorian lead her off, taking her up the stairs.

* * *

As Tredorian and Asrai disappeared from sight Nicholas looked at Sam and the younger man hissed. "How dare we? How dare she, that insipid little upstart—"

"Is right," Ned interrupted in heavy tones, "She's right." Around him the older actors were nodding, their expressions shamefaced.

"What!" Nicholas began to rant and was interrupted again.

"You wouldn't remember Nicholas." Henslowe said. "I don't think you were even born at the time, and I know you weren't Sam." He looked at Fenneyman who nodded. "Even the king, Heir to the Crown that he was then, went to fight. There wasn't a corner of Cormyr didn't lose someone in that war." He looked up at the stairs and sighed, thinking of the brother who had been two years older than a thirteen year old Henslowe. The brother who had gone to war with the Crown Prince, and returned with one eye, and scars that had tormented his soul until he'd died too early for his years.

"Now we know from what depths Asrai takes her performances." Ned murmured quietly to Daniel.

"The child is bearing something terrible heavy on those slim shoulders." Fenneyman agreed with the actor, his face sober with his own memories.

"She rages with the strength of one whose grief equals her anger." Ned took a deep breath, "And I for one, shall listen when she begins to laugh at our swordplay onstage. If her father fought, chances are he taught her to use that blade she wears."

"You've got to be joking." Sam exclaimed. "Surely she wears it simply to ward off trouble, she can't use it."

"I wouldn't bet money on that." Ned told him. "Shall we attempt this insane dance? I think I have the rudiments of it." The others nodded and he turned to Henslowe. "If you'll oblige us?"

* * *

Asrai sat watching as Tredorian scribbled away madly. "I don't know how you do it Asrai." He said quietly, when he paused to uncramp his fingers. "But even when you're raging you inspire me."

Asrai shook her head slowly, "No…I just make you think now and again." She said with a tiny smile. "I suppose I made a terrible fool of myself just now."

Tredorian slanted a glance at her, "No, you made them think as well." He looked down at the line he'd just written and took a deep breath. "They were behaving dishonorably. I'm sorry it touched so deep a wound in you."

Asrai took a ragged breath. "I suppose I'm touchy about the subject of battles these days." She admitted and then said nothing for a moment. Tredorian simply waited for her to continue, his eyes remaining on her face. "I…my oldest brother…was…He was in the Western Heart when New Beregost fell."

The expression on her face was one Tredorian had never seen on any human being, it spoke of such loss, such pain, and sorrow that for a moment he could not speak. "I'm sorry Asrai…he died?"

Much to his surprise she shook her head, "Oh no." She realized she was crying and angrily wiped the tears off her cheeks. "No he returned without a scratch physically." She took a deep breath and it turned into a sob. "He's just…just not my big brother anymore." She got the words out with difficulty. "He used to…he'd juggle when I was little, just to see me smile. He'd do magic tricks…slight of hand…our mother taught him." She gave up fighting the tears and let them stream down her face while she tried to explain.

Tredorian watched as she struggled with what she was trying to tell him. She obviously loved her brother deeply. Gently he took a handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes until she could speak again. "Oh Tredorian." Asrai whispered painfully. "He's just gone…his heart is sealed off from all of us. He won't talk about anything important. He won't talk about New Beregost. We all know something is bothering him but he won't tell us." A sob erupted from her throat. "And it hurts! It hurts so badly…he's hurting and he won't let me help him, and he won't let me love him…"

The writer impulsively knelt in front of her stool and took her in his arms gently, holding her as she wept bitter pain filled tears. "I miss him Tredorian…I miss him so much…" She cried. "He's just gone, my Andy is gone! And he's right there…and he won't let me…"

"Shhhh…" Tredorian stroked her hair and back trying to soothe her, to comfort her. "It will be all right." He looked up to see Ned standing there silently and mouthed the words 'Go A-Way!' as fervently as he could.

"No it won't." Asrai sobbed, before Ned could move. "Nothing can make it right again. Everything changed and I lost my aunt and uncle, and then my favorite cousins William and Natalia left too, and Andy came back and wasn't Andy anymore…" She shook her head, her sobs shaking her shoulders. "It will never be all right again."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**)

Ned came onstage silently and Fenneyman, ever alert to the actors presence looked up. "Is she coming down?" The financier asked eagerly. The actor shook his head silently, for once without words and Fenneyman blinked. "But the rehearsal…" He protested.

Ned shot him a hard glance and Henslowe blinked. "Oh he's not…" He rolled his eyes and began moving his lips in prayer.

"No Henslowe, he's not seducing her." Ned said in disgust. "Unless I miss my guess, he's doing his best to keep her from going completely to pieces because of our extremely ill-timed stupidity."

"She's still upset?" Daniel asked in a chastened voice. Ned shot him a speaking glance and Daniel groaned. "We'll be lucky if she doesn't walk off the play."

"Indeed." Ned took a deep breath and was about to tell Sam to start running lines with Nicholas when the company froze at the strange sound coming from upstairs. Laughter, Asrai's laughter, coming from Tredorian's loft.

Henslowe smiled in relief. "That's Tredorian. If she was angry, he's turned her up sweet." He didn't see Sam's petulant look at the stairs.

"Aye, perhaps he did at that." Ned agreed. "I suggest among us, that we make no reference to this incident beyond offering an apology."

"Why should we apologize?" Nicholas argued in annoyance. "After all you were the one who got your face slapped."

Ned raised his eyes to the heavens and gave a long suffering sigh. "Nicholas, as I live and breathe, Asrai is a lady, in behavior if not name. A lady would offer an apology to us all for losing her temper and myself in particular for slapping me. Not that I didn't deserve it."

Nicholas rolled his eyes as if listening to a lecturing parent and sat down. "Well I for one am tired of doing this dance over and over. The company doesn't revolve around her." He said.

"No." Fenneyman told him. "It revolves around the play."

"In case you hadn't noticed, Tredorian writes more when Asrai is around, and it's some of the best stuff he's written in a long time." Henslowe remarked. "And she's also brilliant. Easily the equal of anyone here." He smiled as the sound of her laughter spilled down over them again.

* * *

"Thank you Tredorian." Asrai laughed. "Thank you very much. I don't know when I've felt this good offstage."

"Well see what you think of this so far." Tredorian gave her the pages he'd written, showing her briefly where he'd inserted lines and reworked a speech. Sitting back he watched her read and was rewarded by her rapt look and rapid shuffling of the pages as she tried to find out what was happening as quickly as she could.

"Tredorian it's wonderful." She looked at him. "Do you really think I can do this?" She looked down. "O gentle Romeo, If thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully. Or, if thou think'st I am too quickly won, I'll frown, and be perverse, and say thee nay, so thou wilt woo; but else, not for the world. In truth, fair Montague, I am too fond; And therefore thou mayst think my behavior light; but trust me, gentleman, I'll prove more true than those that have more cunning to be strange." She looked up at him and at his motion continued the speech. "I should have been more strange, I must confess, but that thou overheard'st, ere I was ware, my true love's passion. Therefore pardon me, and not impute this yielding to light love, which the dark night hath so discovered."

"Asrai, I know you can do it." Tredorian said quietly. "You have the gift." He heard Ned's voice commanding the others below and grinned ruefully. "Thankfully you have not the arrogance to accompany it."

"Well there's only room for one prima donna in a troupe." Asrai grinned. "I am a bit curious about something though…You've stopped here. When she's about to leave."

"Oh, Romeo's line. 'O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?' you mean?" He asked. "Yes, my hand cramped terribly and I was obliged to halt for the moment. What of it?"

"Well exactly what does he think he's going to get?" Asrai asked. "He's already had more of her than any other man."

"A good question." Tredorian asked. "Shall she inquire?"

Asrai put on her Juliet face and tilted her head, in an innocently wary tone she queried. "What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?"

Tredorian grinned. "Perfect." He picked up his quill and began to write, wincing.

"Here, let me." Asrai took the quill and gestured for him to get up. Taking his seat she bent over the parchment and looked at him. "Anything else?"

"No, that question is enough to open another kettle of fish." Tredorian grinned and she wrote the line.

"Well?" She tilted her head, "My time's valuable sirrah, scribes don't come cheap you know." A grin split her face, "Get crackin'."

Tredorian grinned and began to dictate.

* * *

"Hello the house!" Asrai hurtled down the stairs. "Pages!" Her enthusiasm was her undoing as she tripped and fell headlong down the last few stairs, landing badly against the wall.

At the crash and ominous thump, the company rushed backstage to see Asrai lying motionless. "Is she dead?" Sam asked dreadfully.

"You wish." Asrai groaned sarcastically and tried to push herself up. A cry of pain escaped her and she heard Tredorian hurtling down the steps.

"Sweet Selena!" He exclaimed. "What happened?"

Asrai opened her eyes and shut them again. "If everyone will back up two paces I'll do my best to stand." When all but Ned and Tredorian obliged she looked up and sighed. "All right, here goes."

Rising shakily she glared at Ned when he tried to help her steady herself. "I…uhmm, normally would appreciate the help Ned, but right now if you touch that shoulder I think I might scream."

Tredorian looked at her shoulder and saw how oddly her arm was hanging. "Asrai…you need a healer." He said softly. "Master Fenneyman…"

"Somebody take the pages." Asrai gritted the words out and Henslowe carefully removed them from the clenched hand of her injured arm.

"Now to a healer." Fenneyman said anxiously.

Asrai shook her head and began walking towards the wall. "No, waiting on this will only make it worse." She clenched her teeth together, steeling herself for what she knew would be sickeningly painful.

"What's she doing?" Nicholas asked in confusion. In answer Asrai slammed her shoulder into the wall. There was a nauseating crack as her arm slipped back into the socket and Asrai slumped down with a groan of pain.

Fenneyman winced sympathetically as did Tredorian. "She popped the shoulder back into place." Tredorian explained. "But she'll still need a healer."

"Lambert can go get one." Fenneyman offered.

Asrai opened her eyes and stared up at him. "Send him to the temple of Nicodemus." She whispered. "They'll come, and they won't tell about the play, or me." Her eyes closed again and this time her breathing slowed dramatically.

"Nicodemus?" Fenneyman whispered. "Does she know what she's saying?"

Henslowe nodded slowly. "She has the right of it Master Fenneyman. If word gets out that we've a female actress…" He shuddered. "Or if Burbage hears we're rehearsing a new play, not just an old one, well we'd have more trouble than we could handle."

* * *

Asrai woke in unfamiliar surroundings. The throbbing ache in her shoulder was gone and a black robed priest of night was there. "Well princess, you've definitely begun following the family predilection for cagey doings."

"I'm not a princess here." She whispered. "They don't know who I am, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"As you will." The priest rose. "Will you pay me, or should I wait and collect my fee when you return home?"

"I can pay you now." Asrai reached into her purse as he named a sum and pulled out the coins. "Thank you."

"We delight in continuing your secret." The priest bowed and then took his leave.

Asrai looked up and sighed as she saw Ned and Tredorian both appear in the doorway. "I fainted?" She asked in disgust.

"I think I passed right out when I dislocated my shoulder for the first time." Ned said in a reflective tone. "It wasn't an easy job getting healed up either."

Tredorian winced. "I got thrown from my horse." He recalled. "I thought I would be sick with the pain of it when it was pushed back in." He frowned down at her. "How did you know what to do?"

Asrai stood up. "Look at me." When they did and shrugged she sat back down again. "I'm clumsy offstage, because I grew into my height all at once. I was short one week and it seemed like a month later I was taller than my mother. I can't get used to my legs, so I trip. Its not the first time I've dislocated my shoulder, but I sincerely hope it's the last."

"You probably wouldn't have done it if you hadn't been so determined to keep your grip on the pages." Tredorian told her dryly. "If they scatter they can be put back in order you know."

"I was afraid I'd lose one." Asrai shrugged. "Ned I want to apologize to you." She said after a moment. "I shouldn't have slapped you. It was wrong of me to lose my temper like that."

Ned shook his head. "The Admiral's Men and I wanted to tender you an apology as well, for our behavior earlier. It was unworthy of us." He looked at Tredorian. "And since our master Playwright has seen fit to provide us with pages today, we'll have something new to rehearse."

"Then lets go, I can apologize to the rest of them and we can get started." Asrai stood quickly and stumbled, Tredorian catching her arm before she could fall.

"Move slowly," He advised. "Pretend you're onstage all the time if you have to, but don't kill yourself with clumsiness before we are able to perform."

Asrai rolled her eyes. "Believe it or not, I've never done myself any permanent damage." She told him dryly as she exited the room.

* * *

"Henslowe, you realize that the door to your theatre is unlocked?" Ned asked the owner as he came hurrying towards The Rose. "Isn't that a trifle careless?"

"I locked it last night." Henslowe told him. "Perhaps Tredorian is within?" He saw the writer coming towards them and shook his head. "The front doors are locked?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes." Ned nodded. "Only the stage door is unlocked."

Henslowe's worried frown deepened the grooves in his forehead as he entered the theatre. The answer to their puzzle was provided as they heard a female voice raised in song coming from the stage. Throaty with emotion and reaching pure high notes effortlessly the song was such a wonderful shock that the three of them stopped dead in their tracks and simply listened.

"_Love is so moving as it turns around you  
Your heart never figures out how love found you  
Love's aftermath stage 'one of the lonely'  
You're only a number left counting the days._

_Turning circles, Turning circles_  
_Never knowing what keeps you apart_

_Turning circles, Turning circles_  
_Turning circles around your heart_

_The whisper of sunrise, the promise of morning,  
Time passes so quickly, another day dawning  
Go on with your life child, you'll find another  
And wonder. Will the memory ever fade?_

_Turning circles, Turning circles_  
_Never knowing what keeps you apart_

_Turning circles, Turning circles_  
_Turning circles around your heart_

_Battles to fight, evils to conquer  
Learning again how to see life with wonder  
The terrors, the triumphs, treasures and beauty  
And the memory. Like a rose in the thorns._

_Turning circles, Turning circles  
Never knowing what keeps you apart_

_Turning circles, Turning circles_  
_Turning circles around your heart._"

Ned turned to Tredorian and regarded him with an intent gaze. "Mind how you mean to go on with her." He said softly. "Go carefully."

Tredorian blinked at him and shook his head. "What are you talking about Ned?"

"Unless I miss my guess she's got a good strong case of like for you." Ned told him. "She cares about you. Don't break her heart by panicking and ignoring her."

Tredorian shook his head again, uncomfortably aware of Henslowe's alarmed gaze. "I have no intention of hurting her Ned. She's probably one of my best friends." He looked out at the stage. "I know you're attracted to her, I'd have to be dead to not notice how beautiful she is, but she's only thirteen. She can't be in love with me."

Ned arched an eyebrow incredulously. "You're writing an entire play about a fourteen year old girl and a fifteen year old boy who fall madly in love. You don't think its possible in reality?" He argued.

Tredorian shrugged. "I do, I just don't believe that's what she feels for me." He looked at Ned. "She's never given any sign of it."

Ned sighed. "Of course not Tredorian. You're in love with Julia. Our leading lady is intensely private about her emotions for all she displays Juliet's onstage brilliantly. Just don't become careless." He strode forward calling Asrai's name and in a teasing tone asking how long she planned to wash the stage floor.

Tredorian looked at Henslowe who simply sighed, "Don't we have enough problems?" The owner of the Rose inquired.

The writer shrugged helplessly and went to greet Asrai just as he always did.

* * *

_Author's Note: The song is from the movie The Cutting Edge and can be found on that album. The song's first verse and chorus are by GRUSKA/O'KEEFE according to several lyrics websites. The additional verses are of my own creation._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**)

Asrai watched as Nicholas and Edward who was to play the cleric began their scene. Morosely she looked up where she could hear Tredorian pacing. Ned, awaiting his entrance stopped beside her and held out his hand in silent invitation. With a slight curve of her lips she took it and rose, walking beside him backstage to the prop room at the foot of the stairs.

"What ails thee fair one?" Ned tugged at a curly lock of gold hair as he asked.

Asrai shrugged. "Ned have you ever seen disaster approaching, yet been helpless to prevent it?" She asked quietly.

Ned regarded her with a sober gaze and looked up the stairs. "You worry for him." He said slowly. "You truly believe it a doomed love? If it is then he will be free to love you."

Asrai turned her head until she was looking the actor straight in the eye. "Ned what are you talking about?"

"Do you not love him?" Dark eyes stared right back at her without a flinch.

A tiny smile tilted Asrai's mouth and she shrugged slightly, "Ned, my entire live, I've been privileged, lucky enough to live with two people who are so in love it near makes them glow in each other's company." Her smile grew sweet and adoring as she thought of her parents. "Living with that, seeing it before me, I know how wonderful and how painful love is. And I know how to recognize when it is true."

"Your parents?" Ned asked softly, lest he disturb Tredorian above them or the actors on stage. When she nodded he frowned slightly in confusion. "I thought you were…" He looked down aware that his phrasing would have been less than polite.

"You thought I was a natural child." She said simply, "I know. It doesn't matter that my parents married, the nobility calls all of us bastards." She tucked a lock of hair behind a pointed ear and added wryly. "Or they call us half breeds."

"I've had little contact with the nobility." Ned grinned. "Thank the gods."

She nodded. "But you see, because they didn't approve of my mother, and my father married her anyway, I knew how much he loved her, and she him. I don't think he's entirely aware of what they call his wife, or he would go on such a rampage…" She shuddered. "Best he remain ignorant."

"But your parents remain, passionately in love?" Ned asked curiously. "Even after…five children?"

"Yes." Asrai nodded her smile lighting her face. "They are soul mates. I don't think one could live without the other, not now." She looked up at the ceiling where Tredorian had begun pacing again. "Their example, when I compare it to my own feelings, teaches me that though I love him, it is not a love like theirs, a lifetime love." She shrugged. "But it is love enough that it hurts when he is sad as he is now."

"You believe his love of Julia hurts him?" Ned asked in concern. "How can it?"

"Have you ever loved someone not worthy of you?" Asrai asked. "I don't mean in rank or power, or birth. But someone whose character is not…" she paused searching out a polite word. "Not all it could be, a heart lacking in compassion or tenderness."

"You mean have I ever loved someone whom I did not know." Ned summarized and shook his head. "I've never truly loved. Infatuations, deep affection, enough that I can mimic its depth onstage, but my heart belongs to the theatre."

"Tredorian loves Julia. He loves her with all his romantic heart." Asrai said sadly. "But his love blinds him to her character and it will not last. I only hope the events that strip the scales from his eyes do not destroy him. It would be a great loss."

"You think she will hurt him that terribly?" The actor looked alarmed at the thought.

"I do not think she will consider if he is hurt when she acts." Asrai replied. "It is not in her to consider the needs of others."

"You sound as if you know her." Ned mused.

Asrai gave a short laugh. "According to the gossip below stairs she is not kind to her nurse of seventeen years, and her treatment of the maids is callous at best. I do not see her being any more kind to someone she considers her social inferior."

She rose and pushed her hair behind her ears, "Its time for your entrance." She said in a gentle dismissal.

* * *

Tredorian took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Overhearing Asrai's worried conversation with Ned hadn't decreased his agitation over his relationship with Julia. The lady was so lovely and so sweet with him but she seemed two different people at times and he couldn't see which was the real girl. That he loved her was his only certainty.

With a sigh he sat down to write again and this time, tried to think not of Julia, but of Asrai as he wrote, and finally the words began to flow. 'The clock struck nine when I did send the nurse.'

* * *

Asrai flew past Ned and Sam at a dead run. "I'm not here." She told them as she went. "You haven't ever seen me." As she disappeared up into the loft the two actors exchanged bewildered looks and then the double doors of the theatre crashed open.

"In the name of his Royal Majesty King Amon, I demand to see the owner of this establishment!" A booming voice more bombast than projection proclaimed. A bearded man in the uniform of a Captain of the guard strode into the theatre.

"What is the meaning of this?" Fenneyman demanded from the balcony. "Who are you!" His resentment of the interruption in the rehearsals he so loved was obvious.

"I am Captain Tilney!" The short man announced. "And in the name of his majesty I shall search these premises." He speared Henslowe with a look as the owner of the theatre hurried forward. "And if I find you are harboring the thief I seek then this theatre will be closed!"

"Thief?" Henslowe protested. "We are actors, not thieves."

"We will see." Captain Tilney gestured for the guards behind him to come forward. At his nod they began to search the theatre.

* * *

Asrai shrank into her corner and prayed the guard wouldn't think to check the rafters beside Tredorian's loft. She'd nearly sprinted past the writer only whispering that he wasn't to admit knowing her and squeezed into her hiding place. Tredorian had only blinked and then had the presence of mind to nod and go back to writing.

The guard had hardly disturbed the fiery eyed young man whose quill seemed to fly over the parchment, perhaps having a superstition of his own regarding authors. Instead he had peered all about the room and over the balcony into the theatre.

Finally he shouted down to Tilney. "Captain the only one up here is the writer. And if he'd stolen your purse you'd have ink stains on the strings."

Tredorian looked up irately. "Cease your foolishness!" He snarled out. "Or I'll beg Alleyn to practice on you for his dueling scene."

The guard bowed and muttered an apology and fled back down the stairs.

Asrai waited until she heard the door slam shut and finally dared to breathe. Tredorian looked around the corner of the balcony. "Are you able to get down?" He queried.

Asrai looked to the rafters and then the upper balcony. "I think so, better than I came up, anyway." She rose and to Tredorian's shock walked along her rafter until it joined with those above the upper balcony. Fenneyman nearly cursed in surprise as she swung down beside him, and nimble as a monkey climbed down the beams to the stage floor.

"Sorry." Asrai shrugged. "Tilney just won't let well enough alone." She apologized to Henslowe.

"A thief?" Ned drawled. "A Lady Thief?"

She looked at him. "Have I stolen anything here?" She asked dryly.

"Only my heart my dear Asrai." Ned bowed with a lover's accent and Asrai giggled.

"Tilney took my ring I had from my father. It seemed only fair that I take his purse. He believes me owing though." She explained casually. "He'll give up sooner or later."

"Then you are a thief." Sam said bluntly from where he sat at the edge of the stage.

"Only if he is." She retorted. "He still has my ring."

"When did this occur?" Tredorian asked as he came onstage with pages.

"The night I met you." Asrai replied. "He's operating under some really bad assumptions. If you see a girl in the dark, and she's not dressed in a gown, that's still no reason to jump to the conclusion that she's a thief. My ring didn't match the rest of my clothing so he assumed I'd stolen it." She scowled. "I really liked my ring."

"Well if you had it from your father that would explain it." Ned remarked as he handed the pages to Henslowe.

"Poppa said it matched my eyes." Asrai's frown hadn't receded. "I'm still trying to figure out how to get it back." She sighed and then shrugged. "What?" She asked catching sight of the look on Ned's face.

"Nothing." Ned grinned and patted the seat next to him. With another sigh she sat down again. "We're doing rather well." He gestured towards Daniel and Nicholas onstage. "I come on in a bit." Fenneyman came to sit next to them and they fell silent as the rehearsal resumed.

Henslowe was looking over the pages with Peter. "You mean no dog at all?"

"No, see, Tybalt, kills Mercutio, and then Romeo kills Tybalt." Peter said as he scanned the pages. "And then the prince banishes Romeo."

"That must be when he meets Ethel the Pirate king's daughter." Henslowe said in relieved satisfaction.

"Silence!" Fenneyman roared standing suddenly and striding over to the two of them. "Cease your prattling! Get out! Get out!"

Henslowe and Peter fled for their lives and Fenneyman turned to the two actors onstage. "A thousand apologies." He offered. "Pray continue."

"The born again theatre groupie." Asrai whispered to Ned who grinned his appreciation.

* * *

"Master Henslowe…look what I have." Asrai waved sheets of parchment in front of the older perpetually worried man.

"Asrai…Asrai!" Henslowe cracked a smile finally and then grabbed at the pages with a brief chuckle. "Girl you will be the death of me."

"Hardly." She told him moving to the pianoforte. "No one else is here yet, and yet you worry over how the day will go." She shook her head and began to play a slow sweet tune. "Music hath charms." She tilted her head at him.

"Ah…so you mean me to play the pianoforte and relax is that it?" Henslowe resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Instead of doing the thousand and one things I should be doing?"

"Master Henslowe, you have me worried." She stopped playing and looked at him seriously. "If you don't learn to take a few minutes to just enjoy life it will be gone before you know it." Her normally bright eyes were dark purple and serious as she met his gaze. "Please?"

"Well if I'm going to play, you're going to sing." He told her finally giving in and motioning for her to get up from the crates that served as a stool.

"Gladly." She grinned and leaned against the instrument, spreading the parchment sheets of music over the music rack.

Tredorian came down the stairs from his loft as Henslowe was slowly working his way through the music. "What's this?"

"Something that could help you too." Asrai told him. "Your speaking voice is wonderful Tredorian, surely you can sing as well."

Two spots of red appeared on Tredorian's cheekbones and he looked anywhere but her. "Not really."

"Uh huh." Asrai's look said plainly that she didn't believe him. "Then practice will help." She pointed at the music. "This is just for fun. It will help you relax."

"How will making a fool of myself help me relax?" Tredorian asked tightly, his dark eyes glittering with irritation.

"It might just make you laugh." She said so softly and pointedly that he couldn't meet her gaze for long. "You don't laugh very often Tredorian, and that means you're not very happy." She looked down. "You're my friend. I wanted to help."

The rather unfriendly look in his eyes disappeared at the worry in her voice and he sighed. "You're right, you're right." He shrugged. "Let's try it." He looked at Henslowe. "Shall we?"

Henslowe rolled his eyes but even to Tredorian's gaze he seemed to be enjoying himself as he stumbled through the music and they totally botched the words the first time through.

Tredorian frowned over a line. "Asrai, what is this supposed to mean?" He asked in a suspicious voice. "This line about the rose?"

Asrai looked at him. "What are you talking about?" She looked at the line he indicated. "And every time I've held a rose, it seems I only felt the thorns." She read.

"Well?" He folded his arms looking at her as if she'd purposely selected the song for that line.

"Well what?" Asrai put her hands on her hips and regarded him in exasperation. "I didn't write the song Tredorian, William Joel did. And I'm sure he meant the flower, you know there is a flower by that name?" She asked sarcastically and went on without pause. "If you hear another meaning in that line it is something your own mind is seeking, and nothing I can prevent. Do not blame me if your brain looks for reason to show all is not as it should be. I cannot help that your heart doesn't hear your mind."

Tredorian blinked at her and shook his head slightly at her words but seemed to let her irritated tone pass without comment. Henslowe simply shook his head at them both.

"Are you going to sing or not?" He asked impatiently holding his hands over the keyboard.

"Aye." Tredorian replied with a nod. "We are."

* * *

"Oh!" Asrai gasped in outrage. "Nicholas, let go of me!" Her ringing tones echoed backstage. Angrily she pulled her sword and kicked him, pushing him back. When he would have resumed embracing her she lifted her sword point. "Don't you dare come near me." She said her voice shaking with anger.

Nicholas glared at her as the thud of footsteps proclaimed the arrival of the rest of the Admiral's Men including Ned and Tredorian. Tredorian took in the scene and his fists clenched while his eyes gleamed murderously. His intent was obvious as he began to move slowly towards Nicholas.

The slighter actor blinked and took a step backwards before Ned intervened. "Ahh… Tredorian… why don't you see to Asrai." He gestured towards the trembling girl who was still staring at Nicholas with her sword drawn. "See if you can get her to put the sharp thing away." His pirates face turned towards Nicholas. "I will see if I can teach this young pup some manners."

Asrai sheathed her sword and let Tredorian enfold her into a hug. "And you all wonder why a woman of good reputation is afraid to pursue a career onstage?" She said quietly. "When even an actor can't seem to tell the difference between performance and genuine passion, can one of the audience be counted upon to do so?" Her question hung on the air as Tredorian tried to turn her towards the doorway.

"Did he hurt you?" Ned asked grimly, keeping his gaze upon the erstwhile Romeo.

"I…" Asrai blushed and hid her face in Tredorian's shoulder. Whispering something to him the writer's face turned white and then his expression deadly as he looked toward Nicholas. Ned turned when he heard no answer and saw Asrai hiding her face and the look on Tredorian's visage.

"Asrai, shall I kill him for you?" The leading man asked pleasantly, his tone of voice at odds with the furious look in his eyes.

"He." Tredorian swallowed and took a deep breath. "Apparently he was doing more than stealing a kiss." He glared at the blond actor. "He was using his hands as well."

Ned turned and looked at the other actor. "Are you sick in the mind?" He asked. "She's thirteen years old! She's a half elven thirteen year old! Don't you have any control at all?"

"She asked to run our lines." Nicholas could barely find his voice. "I thought she…"

"You thought what?" Ned scowled at him.

"I thought she wanted to." Nicholas finished dully. "She let me kiss her."

"Its part of the play you idiot." Tredorian hissed at him. "It doesn't mean you Nicholas, it means Juliet and Romeo."

"Are you a complete fool?" Ned asked icily. "That you can't tell the difference?"

"It's not completely his fault Ned." Sam spoke up in Nicholas' defense. "She's always going off alone with you or Tredorian. And anyone can see the way you look at her."

Asrai looked up in shock at the boy player and then at Ned in appalled denial. "But I…we…we never…" She stuttered her protest.

"Exactly." Ned nodded to her courteously. "As lovely as I find our leading lady, she is many years younger than I, and also innocent. I can't help but enjoy looking at her." He shrugged off Sam's justification of Nicholas' actions. "That doesn't mean I have to act on my baser instincts." He glared at Nicholas. "You are growing puffed up with your own ego. Try not to be anymore a fool than you can help."

Tredorian kissed the top of Asrai's head and again turned her towards the doorway. "I think perhaps, a rehearsal of the duel is in order, as well as the opening street scene." He suggested. "Ned, you were saying something to the effect of Asrai tutoring you?"

"I was." Ned agreed. "Since she found so much to giggle over when we first rehearsed the scenes."

"You all need some work." Asrai said seriously. "Anyone who's fought can tell by looking at the way all of you wear your blades that you're not really warriors."

"Oh well lets all bow to Asrai's expertise." Sam muttered and Nicholas nodded ignoring the irritated gaze of Henslowe.

"Listen to me Nicholas Tooley." Henslowe poked the slighter man in the chest. "That little girl is being more of an adult about this than you are, considering you scared her to death."

"You heard her before." Daniel seconded. "Before she came to The Rose, she'd never even been kissed."

"Exactly. So you keep your hands to yourself Nicholas Tooley, or maybe I'll have a word with Lambert about seeing that you're in no condition to let your sword do your thinking for you. You'd make a very pretty 'female' actor." Henslowe told him.

"Why are you on her side all the time?" Sam asked. "Isn't she ever wrong?"

"I could have done without Tilney, but other than that, she's been right more often than not!" Henslowe turned on his heel and left.

"Well let's go and be taught how to use a sword." Nicholas muttered to Sam who nodded glumly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**)

"What is Silverymoon like?" Asrai asked idly as she watched Nicholas, Ned and James as Tybalt running through the choreography of the fight. In a rare turn of events these days Tredorian had come down to watch the rehearsal with her. The play was going very well indeed, nearly done, but Tredorian was becoming more and more morose. Asrai looked at him in concern, he seemed pleased enough about the play, but she got the definite impression that he was discovering Julia was not in love with him, or at least suspecting it was so.

She turned her attention back to the stage for a moment. "Ned, if you turn your side more towards him, the blow you'll receive under Nicholas' arm will be a mortal one. A slender blade can pierce your ribs and touch a vital organ. You could be dead in just enough time to curse them both." She called as she watched them.

"Well?" She asked Tredorian again. "I've read of the great university in Silverymoon. What is it like?"

"The only place where I didn't feel completely out of place." Tredorian said wryly. "Dedicated to the arts, more than magic, there I wasn't as total a failure as I was everywhere else."

"By the Silver Marches standards." Asrai told him. "By mine you are hardly a failure."

"A hack writer, inadequate actor, known only as Marlowe's noble partner, and Alustriel's magic null son." Tredorian shook his head. "The Silver Marches have the right of me."

"If you believe that then you are a greater fool than I would have taken you for." Asrai said passionately, doing her best to keep her voice low. "For you accept the judgement of those who are so foolish as to believe magic the ultimate power." She shook her head at him. "The Silver Marches believes magic makes nobility, and disparages all those who do not posses Art. So that nation is filled with second rate mages and magisters who make a living selling spells and services when more than half of them will never do anything great, never teach anyone knowledge worth having, and never create anything wonderful. Most of them would be better off as talented craftsmen but instead they choose the path on which they will never truly thrive because of politics.

She stared at him her violet eyes blazing passionately. "There are dozens of mages Tredorian. But there is only one of you. They cannot write your plays, nor poetry, nor inspire actors to brilliance with the sheer beauty of their words. Only you can do that Tredorian. There is a magic of your own living in your soul, it captures and cajoles and enraptures the mind and heart of all who hear it when your words are spoken on stage." Asrai smiled. "If you could do magic, you might never have written so brilliantly Tredorian. Mages are copper piece a dozen. Be yourself and be glad of it. Be joyful in your own gift. Your art is greater than theirs."

"You speak as if you know something of it." Tredorian said slowly, a bit awed at her passionate response.

"I wanted more than anything to be like my older brother Andy." Asrai murmured. "When he… returned and was so changed, it hurt me. And the hurt opened my eyes. I could never be like him and I would never get his approval in the way I needed. So I left, and decided I would follow my own dream, not the one I conceived wishing to be like him."

Tredorian smiled. "Then we are both in search of new dreams Asrai, for I am at last attempting a play without the help of Marlowe."

"Piergernon wasn't any part of Marlowe," Asrai pointed out. "And much as I loved Two Gentlemen of Verona, I think Piergernon is your best work to date."

"Marlowe got me started on that one. Much as you gave me a nudge with Romeo and Ethel the Pirate's Daughter." Tredorian winced at that name and looked up as Ned came to the edge of the stage.

"I've been meaning to speak with you about that very thing." Ned said, panting as he set down his mock sword and mopped his brow. "The title won't do." He slanted a glance at Asrai and smiled. "Romeo and Juliet." He bowed slightly. "Just a suggestion."

"You're a gentleman Ned!" Tredorian called after him.

"And you're an Undermountain shithouse." Ned told him.

"He'll be missed when Mercutio dies." Asrai said quietly.

"Mercutio has to die, he's stealing all the scenes." Tredorian replied reasonably.

"Too true." Asrai agreed.

"Now you wanted to hear about Silverymoon." Tredorian began.

* * *

"Nicholas you'd best have a break." Daniel told him. "Why don't you go for a walk?"

Nicholas looked at him irately. "You don't think I can continue?" He raised himself up to his full five feet ten inches. "I am fully able to go on."

Ned looked up from where he was going over his lines. "Take a break Nicholas, and we'll go over the beginning of the fight. You look like you could use some air, and we need a rest from my death."

Nicholas scowled furiously and slammed out of the doors.

Ned sat at the edge of the stage and closed his eyes. 'No, 'tis not so deep as a well, nor so wide as church door, but 'tis enough, 'twill serve…" He broke off and began to hunt through the pages.

"Ask for me to-morrow, and you shall find me a grave man." Asrai fed him the line as she read through her script.

"What?" Ned looked at her.

"Ask. For. Me. To-morrow, And. You. Shall. Find. Me. A. Grave. Man." Asrai repeated the line as if to a small child.

"But how do you know the line?" Ned asked in confusion.

"I remember everything I read." Asrai shrugged off this phenomenon.

"What?" Ned tried to take this in and couldn't.

"I. Remember. Everything. I. Read." She said very slowly again.

"Will you stop doing that?" Ned demanded in exasperation.

"Then stop making me repeat myself." She told him. "I remember everything I read if it's to do with poetry or playacting, or music. My oldest brother is the one who's good at history, I'm bad about history."

Ned stared at Tredorian who shrugged. "That's handy." He observed and went back to studying his lines.

Asrai closed her eyes and listened to him doing his speech, muttering the replies of the other actors to prompt him.

* * *

Asrai watched with interest as the Montagues and the Capulets came at each other from opposite sides of the stage. "By my head here come the Capulets." Benvolio observed. "By my heel I care not." Mercutio replied.

Just as Mercutio and Tybalt were about to begin their witty and deadly exchange of words and swords Nicholas burst into the theatre. He was red in the face with running and panting, practically gasping for air.

"Nicholas what is it?" Asrai sprang to her feet as Henslowe and Tredorian hurried forward.

"Burbage…The Chamberlain's Men…" Nicholas panted. "After me…coming here."

"Why, what's wrong?" Henslowe took the slim blond actor by the shoulders and held him upright.

"Met them in the street." Nicholas gasped out. "They gave insult…I returned it…told them we were men enough for them, even with a woman in our company. They…got angry. Told me I was a second rate ranter. I struck Burbage…he struck back… I ran."

"Leading them straight here no doubt." Tredorian said in disgust. "That's the type of foolishness I'd expect from you Nicholas."

"They began it not I!" Nicholas protested.

"When you're outnumbered its best to swallow your pride and walk away." Tredorian threw his hands up in disgust. "Instead you give insult for insult and now, not only will we end up fighting, but you've put Asrai in danger too. They won't ignore her because she's a girl."

"On the contrary, they'll seek to disable her." Henslowe said in mournful certainty. "It wouldn't take much." He shook his head.

"You mean to tell me that…that wench is more important to you than I am?" Nicholas asked angrily. "As hard as I've been working?"

"You're damned right she is!" Tredorian thundered. "Asrai is twice the actor you are, and twice as professional to boot! Now get out before Burbage gets here!"

"But…" Nicholas cast a furious glance at Asrai who looked down in embarrassment.

"Get OUT!" Tredorian shouted at him furiously. "Go!"

Nicholas angrily turned away, pushing through the other actors. Henslowe looked at Tredorian worriedly. "That was not well done, though necessary," he sighed. "Perhaps we can still smooth things over with Burbage?"

Ned shrugged. "We've still a play to rehearse." He said matter-of-factly. "Let's go on."

They had just begun the scene again when the doors burst open and a dozen men armed with stage blades and cudgels burst in. "Where is that dog!" The imposing figure at the head of the band demanded to know.

"What is this rabble?" Tredorian shouted back and apparently the Chamberlain's Men needed only that excuse for they began to swarm the stage.

"Suffering cats!" Ned exclaimed as one of the Chamberlain's men charged him. He turned, sending the actor into the wings and tried to push Asrai out of harms way. "Get to safety for the love of the gods!"

"I will not!" Asrai retorted furiously drawing her sword and dagger. "I fight with you." She watched as a man swung at Tredorian and used the hilt of her blade to strike the back of the man's head.

Tredorian ducked and shouted at Ned. "Selena's Scowl! Get her out of here!" His fist slammed into another man's eye and cursed foully as his wrist ached.

Asrai however was refusing to be got out. Shortly she and Ned were in the middle of the fighting, the fact that she was a girl did not stop the enemy from trying to pummel her.

All in all the Admiral's Men were holding their own in the fight, considering they were hampered by Henslowe who kept crying 'my props' and taking the weaponry away. But the tide was turned by Fenneyman.

"Lambert!" The man shouted angrily on seeing a bench break over Ralph's head, "Vengeance!" The huge henchman waded into the fight while Fenneyman himself decided to take a hand in the proceedings.

Shortly Burbage was sprawled on his back on the floor with Fenneyman standing above him rubbing his knuckles in satisfaction. Asrai stared amazed. "Bravo Master Fenneyman." She exclaimed and behind her Ned began applauding.

Fenneyman actually blushed and looked around as the rest of the company joined in the applause.

* * *

"A famous victory!" Fenneyman shouted throwing open the doors, "Kegs and Legs, open and on the house! What a happy hour!"

Asrai blinked and cautiously stepped inside. "Tredorian, should I be here?" She whispered. Ned caught her hand and tugged her further in.

"Don't worry, Tredorian and I will protect you." He grinned and gestured for Tredorian to a chair next to Asrai while he took the one across from her.

"Is it a tavern?" She queried, looking about curiously. "The ladies are all very pretty." Her voice was wistful without realizing it.

"It is also a tavern." Tredorian looked at Ned as if realizing exactly what they were doing. They'd just brought a thirteen year old girl into a…

"Oh…I remember you!" A lovely woman in a very low cut gown sat in Tredorian's lap, "You're the poet!" Asrai's mouth opened in amazement and she stared at the woman. Ned affectionately put a finger under her chin and pushed her mouth closed while he tugged the woman off of Tredorian's lap. "Oh now, one at a time, one at a time." The woman laughed and kissed Ned heartily before she darted off.

"'Tis a house of ill-repute?" Asrai whispered as if it were a secret.

Ned grinned at her and Tredorian smiled indulgently. "But of good reputation Asrai. There's no harm in a drink. And the ladies here are very pretty, and very nice really."

Asrai caught sight of a dark haired girl with a deep red mouth. "She could be your twin Tredorian." She jerked her head at the girl and Tredorian looked and smiled.

"She seems more interested in you Asrai." Tredorian grinned.

"In me?" To their amusement Asrai began to blush furiously and Ned leant over to touch her cheek.

"I never thought to see this skin burn with anything but rage." He teased. "Do you like her?"

Asrai blushed even more deeply and groaned hiding her face in her hands. "Ned, please stop it."

"Come off it Ned." Tredorian commanded gently. "She's only thirteen. A trifle young to go wenching don't you think?"

Ned sighed and a large hand settled on Asrai's curly head rubbing it soothingly. "I keep forgetting," He apologized. "Half the time I think I'm as bad as Nicholas, but the other half I forget how young she is because she behaves as if she's old."

Tredorian grinned and tugged Asrai's hands away from her face. "My lady, that's as close as Ned's ever come to making a declaration. And he hasn't even kissed you." He chuckled at Asrai's appalled look and glanced at Ned. "Just remember that she has two older brothers and a father. And if I remember rightly, a few uncles scattered around as well."

Ned groaned. "Just give me a drink and keep reminding me all right?" He shook his head. "And you Asrai, you slap me right across the face just like you did before if I do anything offensive while in my cups."

Asrai nodded seriously and just then a round of drinks was served.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**)

Asrai shook her head. Ned was very amusing when he was drunk. Remembering her mother's warning about ale and beer she hadn't really been drinking from her mug. The few sips she'd taken had convinced her that she didn't really want to drink the stuff anyway. So while the rest of the company, including Henslowe and Fenneyman were almost completely soused, she was almost completely sober with Tredorian being a close second. She shook her head in amusement…didn't they realize how awful they'd feel in the morning? Not to mention how ridiculously they were behaving now.

"Sweet Asrai." Ned was smiling at her charmingly. "If you come to bed with me I promise you'll like it." He coaxed.

"I'm sure I would, everyone in my family is very passionate." Asrai kept his hand firmly on the table certain it would begin wandering if allowed to touch any part of her but her hand. "But my mother would be very upset. She's much, much worse than my brothers or my father. I don't want to make her madder than she'll be already."

"Would you have to tell?" Ned began again and was interrupted by Tredorian as he hailed Fenneyman.

"Master Fenneyman, because you love the theatre so, you must have a part in my play." He said sitting the man in a chair. "I'm writing an apothecary…a small but vital role. Will you play it?"

"Me…a player…" Fenneyman was beside himself with excitement climbing on his chair and announcing this great turn of events with sufficient bombast to outdo Nicholas at his finest.

"An apothecary!" Henslowe heaved himself to his feat. "Tredorian, what is the story? Where is the pirate? How does the comedy end?" He demanded.

"By the gods I wish I knew." Tredorian laughed with a tired sigh.

"Well if you don't then who does? Let us have pirates and clowns and a happy ending or we'll send you back to Silverymoon to be Marlowe's scribe again." Henslowe nearly fell back down he was so drunk and nearly oblivious to Asrai's outraged squeak.

"Marlowe? That second rate hack?" She nearly hissed jumping to her feet to bend over the nearly unconscious man as he slumped back in his chair. "Tredorian is ten time's the writer Marlowe is!"

"Asrai he's drunk." Tredorian tugged at her hand. "Leave him be. His head will be sufficient reward in the morning."

"No, its not fair Tredorian." Asrai argued without even turning around. "I'm tired of you coming up short when compared to Marlowe."

A husky female voice drawled in her ear suddenly, sending a flush of blood pounding through the girls veins. "Yeah Asrai, didn't you hear? He's drunk." A slender hand not Tredorian's tugged at her until she turned. The dark haired girl was standing there, creamy skin and dark lips inches from Asrai's. "Leave him be babe." She was only a few inches taller than Asrai, but she seemed years older.

Asrai blinked and felt her cheeks heating. In comparison to this girl she was a baby. As if reading Asrai's thoughts the girl smiled slowly, a seductive curve of her dark lips and then her mouth was moving closer, closer…

She was being kissed, Asrai realized distantly, kissed more deeply than Tredorian had done onstage, more passionately. Her face was hot and cold, and there was darkness for her eyes had drifted shut but there was light and color too with the fire that spiraled through her. Softly, gently it ended and Asrai's eyes slowly opened again wonderingly.

Someone whistled in amazement and Asrai blushed deeply suddenly aware that everyone was looking at her. "Night's Kiss." She swore under her breath and heard a breathy chuckle from the girl who had kissed her. There was a sudden chorus of cheers and shrill whistles as the actors all around her began applauding riotously.

"C'mere babe." The girl led her back to her chair and pushed it out of the way, moving a short bench into its place. With complete disregard for the length of leg her skirts would show she straddled it and pulled Asrai down in front of her. "You're sweet, but a baby still, so let me cuddle you."

"I'm not a baby." Asrai declared and then groaned. "Oh that was convincingly petulant wasn't it." The girl chuckled in her ear and wrapped her arms around Asrai's waist. Her hands sought Asrai's gently but the glare she gave Ned was nothing like.

"Leave her alone Master Alleyn." She drawled. "I heard Tredorian talking about her family. I'm probably saving your life, several times over."

Ned looked at the golden violet eyed girl in the embrace of the dark one and groaned. "And later I might thank you for it." He said. "But not now."

Further elaboration on this theme was cut off as a boy came running into the tavern. Tredorian blinked and after a moment recognized him as John, one of the boys who had auditioned for Ethel.

"Master Henslowe! Master Tredorian!" John cried out. "Terrible news! Nicholas Tooley is dead!"

"What?" Tredorian went white as a ghost. "What!"

"Dead, earlier this night, by the docks." John got the words out. "The Admiral's Men are one less tonight."

"My gods…I've killed him." Tredorian shuddered and Asrai disentangled her hands from her new friends.

"No, Tredorian…it's not your fault." She tried to introduce reason into his deduction but he wouldn't have it.

"I told him to go, I told him…" Tredorian rubbed his knuckles into his eyes. "I told him he didn't matter to us."

"If it is anyone's fault it is mine." Asrai told him clearly. "If I hadn't been there, it would never have happened."

"You can't be other than you are." He told her with a shake of his head. "My dear friend, you cannot take this on your shoulders as well." He rose. "Ned, can I count on you to see Asrai safely to her rooms?" Ned was suddenly extremely sober and took a deep breath, nodding his assent silently. "Then I am for a quarrel with my conscience." Tredorian sighed and clapped Ned on the shoulder and absently kissed Asrai on the forehead before he left the tavern.

"In love with him babe?" The dark girl holding Asrai inquired casually.

"As near like as it makes no never mind, not much good that it does me." Asrai shook her head with a smile. "But I think we will ever be friends."

"Come Asrai, I'll see you home." Ned offered his arm.

Asrai sighed and looked at the girl behind her. "I'm sorry, but I have to go." She said with a wistful smile. "Maybe you'll come see the play?"

"Oh don't worry babe, I can promise you that we'll be meeting again." The dark lips curved in that seductive smile and she fisted a hand in Asrai's locks, kissing her again, passionately. When she broke the kiss they were both breathing hard. "That's so you won't forget that you want to see me again." The smile turned into an extremely mischievous grin and she sprang up, pulled Asrai with her and set the princess' hand on Ned's arm.

"Asrai, do I have to tell you what that does to my equilibrium?" Ned remarked as he began to escort her out the door.

"What?" Asrai was still reeling.

"Never mind." He sighed as they began their walk.

"What?" Asrai blinked and tried to clear her mind as Ned groaned again and then almost in spite of himself began to chuckle over how befuddled she'd become.

* * *

Raden looked up as the door to his office opened. "Faith." He greeted the dark haired girl cordially. "Any news?"

She took a seat without being invited and put her feet up on the edge of his desk leaving her skirt to fall down around her waist and thighs. "Some." She drawled taking out a dagger and beginning to admire it. "We're missing a princess right?"

"You know Asrai Aelaitha is missing." Raden retorted ignoring her posture. "If we ever find her, the girl has an uncanny knack for hiding, she's going to get a Watcher like all the other children.

"Uh huh." Faith pursed her dark red lips thoughtfully. "She's a baby still though."

"She's a baby who's growing up and she needs a Watcher." Raden said reasonably. "It's not open for discussion."

Faith shrugged. "Well who are you going to send?" She asked. "Assuming she doesn't elude us forever."

Raden steepled his fingertips and regarded her over them leaning back in his chair. "Where are you going with this?" He tilted his head. "I wanted to introduce you to Sabine and Amon immediately but I had myself convinced you would refuse the job you enjoy the field so much."

Faith grinned at him. "Introduce me," she tilted her head. "Because I like her."

"You like her." Raden repeated. "You've found her." He smiled slightly. "Those should have been the first words out of your mouth." His glacier blue eyes seemed even colder.

The girl shrugged in unconcern. "I know where she is living. And I know that she'll be found no matter what in a few more days." Quickly she filled the spymaster in on what Asrai had been doing and about the play that was to be performed in a few days. "I talked with the actors. She's really great apparently. That's why she ran away. So she could be an actress. Her family will find her when the play is performed. She'll be discovered and with a little luck when they see how good she is she'll be allowed to continue."

"How long have you known?" Raden's eyes narrowed. "This is a lot of information to pick up in one night."

"Just tonight I swear." She held up one hand solemnly. "Actors are a talkative lot. Especially when they're drunk. According to them, she knows that everything depends on the play. Let her perform, let them see her. And then, make me her Watcher."

"Drunk." Raden repeated the word as if it were personally distasteful. "Did she?"

"No, that girl might be away from home but she respects her mom's rules." Faith shook her head. "She took a few sips, enough to make everyone think she was drinking, and then kept changing mugs with Ned." She rolled her eyes expressively. "Ned Alleyn is infatuated with her, and she has a serious crush on Tredorian."

"You don't think…" Raden's gaze was almost alarmed.

"Relax. She's still a virgin." Faith told him casually. "She's been stage kissed, and some fool who got killed tonight tried to get fresh and got her sword almost in his entrails for his trouble, but that's it. Nothing serious."

"I see." Raden eyed Faith speculatively and leaned forward. "And you?"

She grinned. "Lets just say…that she likes me well enough to have me as her Watcher. And she likes being kissed."

Raden smiled slightly at the girls expression. "I see. I take it you like her well enough to take on the duties of her bodyguard?"

Faith's grin grew wicked. "She's not boring that's for sure. If you let me have an exciting job now and then when she's safe with her family, that would be excellent."

Raden nodded. "By the time Sebastian is ready to become active you'll be needing a bit of a break…we'll see how it goes, but I think we can work something out."

Faith grinned and got to her feet. "I'm going to have a bath. I smell like a brothel and a brewery combined." She tilted her head. "I'll keep an eye on her in the next few days. I know where she'll be found. Are you going to take my advice on this?"

Raden regarded her consideringly. "You're convinced that she has every intention of returning to her family after the play is done?"

"Are you making me repeat myself?" She asked.

"No." He pushed a hand through his cropped black hair. "I'll tell Sabine and Amon that I have a Watcher for her, introduce you, and let them know we've an idea where she is. They need some ease of mind."

"If they wanted 'ease of mind' they should have gotten a Watcher years ago." Faith said tartly. "Don't worry about an introduction." She continued after a moment of thought. "You're busy and I can get close enough to catch one of the Obarskyrs attention." A wicked grin played across her face.

Raden regarded her for a moment and nodded his assent to the notion. "Don't forget to send me updates." He smiled slightly. "Goodnight Faith."

"'Night Dad."

* * *

Tredorian quietly entered Julia's rooms by the balcony and for once did not smile when he saw her. "My lady." He greeted her soberly.

"The hour is late, and my bed has been empty for what seems like a long while." She said in what should have been a gentle reproach for his absence but sounded less sweet with the pride in her tone. "My master poet, where have you been?"

"I received news tonight that had me walking for I was in no fit state for polite company." Tredorian replied still standing beside the bed and making no move to undress and climb in beside her. The fleeting thought occurred to him that she had ever treated him as though he was serving her by coming to her bed.

"Something angered thee?" She let the sheets fall away revealing the sheer negligee she wore. Beneath the silk gauze her body gleamed whitely, enticing and ripe.

"No." He shook his head and sat down at the foot of the bed, staring at her like a ghost in the darkness. "One of my company died tonight, and I fear his death is on my conscience."

Even Julia knew that petulance would serve her nothing at this moment. Gentle enticement was what was needed to lure him to her bed. She crept towards him as if hesitant and raised a soft hand to his cheek. "Gentle man, let me comfort you."

"Can comfort be received if I am responsible for his death?" Tredorian asked brokenly. Her lips brushed over his, blurring his mind for a moment. Her hands slipped into his jerkin and spread over his shirt, pressing against his chest. In spite of his worry fire ignited in him at her touch.

"'Tis not a question if it will be received but if it will be taken." She told him huskily and her hand crept down to his breeches, stroking the hardening length of his cock seductively.

Roaring filled his ears and Tredorian suddenly felt the urge to lose himself inside of her. His hands circled her, touching her body through the silk and his mouth fastened roughly onto her breast suckling the tight bud of it through her gown. "Yes." He hissed the word onto her skin and pushed her onto her back splaying her thighs apart.

Quickly, carelessly he disrobed and almost fell onto the bed with her, pushing her gown up and fastening his mouth to her nether lips until he felt her shuddering and climaxing under his tongue. Without a word of his usual poetry he rose and mounted her, his hands on her hips, his mouth hard over hers.

Julia cried out as he entered her, and felt him pushing her legs back until he was deeply embedded in her. Tredorian groaned into her mouth as she arched up to him and began thrusting into her roughly, his hips pounding against hers as he took her. She cried out again and he groaned as his climax erupted from him.

Tenderly he smoothed a strand of hair from her face and kissed her while she was still languid and awed at his audacity. With exquisite care he began to make love to her again until she was moaning at how his sword was hardening inside of her. "This time, let me forget in lavishing love upon you, instead of possessing you." He whispered as he trailed kisses over her face.

"Yes." She raised her face for his kiss and moaned as he gave it to her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**)

For the first time Tredorian woke before Julia, before dawn in fact. He lay awake looking at her and murmured softly. "I am afeared, Being in night, all this is but a dream, Too flattering sweet to be substantial." Romeo's words seemed almost like prophecy and he rose from Julia's bed. Too restless to stay until she woke he left as he'd arrived, by her balcony.

* * *

Sabine woke in her husband's embrace and smiled to herself. Slowly opening her eyes she blinked and reached for the dagger under her pillow. 'I'm getting soft in my old age.' She thought to herself as her eyes narrowed suspiciously on the dark haired girl sitting in the chair across from the large bed.

"Hey," the girl greeted her easily, even though her eyes dwelt on Sabine's hand under the pillow. "I'm Faith. Raden sent me."

Sabine sighed and brought the dagger out, holding it loosely in her hand. "What is Raden's favorite color?" She asked her voice still carefully neutral.

The grin the girl gave her was positively delighted if a bit wickedly sexy. "Purple." She gave the password correctly and then tilted her head, soft dark hair falling over her shoulder. "It's not really though, he likes black best."

"I know." Sabine said wryly. "I remember." She slid the dagger back under her pillow and smiled for the first time that morning. "Well Raden certainly sent his best." She observed.

"I don't get it." Faith shook her head after a minute.

Sabine's smile grew wider and a bit resigned. "This is the first time I haven't woken when someone entered my rooms." She told the girl softly. "I've always woken, even if it is one of Raden's dual guild."

Faith looked impressed and then slowly a hint of pink suffused her cheeks. "Cool." Was all she uttered, as if embarrassed to realize what Raden had told her long ago. 'Your skills rival those of the queen.' He'd said once when he was training her.

Sabine watched the thoughts chase over the girls face and took in more about her in the moment of silence between them. Faith was easily Asrai's height, but looked a bit older than the princess. Her hair was so dark a brown it was nearly black and her eyes were the same deep hue. Her skin was creamy but with a slight olive tone to it, and her deep red lips and high cheekbones increased her exotic look.

Her clothing was much similar to what Sabine had worn in Raden's service. Black leather cannons that laced up the sides and front, a black leather vest with a deep v neck and no shirt beneath it. The leather must have been warm from the flesh beneath it for it clung to every curve of Faith's mouthwatering slim hourglass figure.

Sabine realized she was growing hot and damp between her legs looking at the girl and sighed slightly. Closing her eyes and controlling the heat within her she finally opened them again to find that Faith had been surveying her in much the way she'd been looking the girl over. A wry grin curved her mouth as she turned slightly and tapped Amon.

"Love, wake up." She commanded gently and got no response. Her hand closed around his bicep and shook him slightly. "Amon, wake up dear."

Her husband's breathing changed and she felt his arms tighten around her. "Why?" He asked sleepily with a warm tone to his voice she recognized. His body pressed up to hers as a groan of desire rose in his throat and the hot length of his sword pushed against her backside. "I like it right where I am." His hands moved under the blankets and Sabine's breath caught in her throat.

In a not completely steady voice she told him, "Because we have company." At that his eyes flew open and he rose on one elbow to look about the room and caught sight of Faith. His need for his wife had not abated at her words but she could feel his attraction to the girl hit his body as well as every muscle tensed. "This is Faith."

"I'm Asrai's watcher." The girl told them cheerfully, her dark grin informing them that she was quite aware of how Amon's hands were moving around under the quilts.

"Damn." Amon didn't seem to feel any other response was necessary as he began to try and check the desire that had risen on sight of the girl.

His wife sighed. "We couldn't get lucky forever." She told him resignedly. "Think of the fun it will be taking it out on me." Her low honey voice teased. Amon groaned laughingly and his hands tightened on her body in response. Sabine turned her attention back to Faith. "If you'll excuse us Faith?" She said delicately, her eyes indicating the door.

"Why?" Faith grinned at her wickedly and her eyes fell to where the quilts dipped over Sabine's breasts and then roved over Amon's wide shoulders and muscled arms. Faith had heard a lot about the king and queen. Raden's files alone made for very interesting reading, though he'd have a fit if he knew she'd been in them unsupervised. And the gossip about Amon and Sabine's bedroom habits, stamina and appetite was like icing on a cake.

"Because he is my husband, and I am his wife." Sabine said tartly, though not unkindly. "And we don't share with someone we've only just met."

Faith stuck her lower lip out as if trying a pout on for size and found it had no effect on the two adults in the bed. With a sigh as if being much put upon she rose and left the room. "No fun." They heard her muttering teasingly under her breath.

"Wait in the sitting room. We'll be out in a bit." Sabine told her as the spy assassin left.

"How long is a bit?" Amon asked his wife, turning her towards him and placing her hand upon his now very hard member. Before she could answer he covered her mouth with his in a hungry kiss.

"Long enough." Sabine said breathlessly when he released her mouth. Long fingers stroked and caressed him eagerly. "For us, long enough." She smiled and pushed the quilts off her body and was rewarded with her husbands groan of delight as he covered her slim white form with his.

* * *

Sebastian poked Andreas in the shoulder idly. "Andreas, do you mean to stand in the doorway and block it all day long? Should I seek another entrance to breakfast?" Andreas forced a smile to his lips and moved aside, allowing his younger brother to see why he had stopped dead. Sebastian grinned. "What a wonderful way to begin a day." He said merrily. "Lady, you are a vision of dark delight."

"Do put a rein on your tongue Sebastian." Their mother's voice bade him crisply. "And move aside to allow your sisters entrance."

Sebastian simply grinned at his mother and kissed her in greeting, nodding cheerfully to his father as he continued to gaze at the bewitching girl who sat next to Sabine.

Lorelei and Morgana entered the room and while they were obviously surprised to see the newcomer both of them managed a polite greeting. The dark haired girl rose as if restless and pulled a dagger from her sleeve, tossing it from hand to hand. In spite of the fact that he knew his parents could defend themselves Sebastian tensed and tried to relax before his suspicions showed.

"Oh you don't have to worry about me Sebastian." The girl drawled in a husky voice. "If I'm not harmless at least I'm not harmful to your family." Andreas whistled in admiration as she stretched and deep dark eyes looked at him sultrily. "Oh I think I'm goin' to enjoy this." She declared.

Sabine hid a smile of amusement and rose to take the girls arm. "I would like you all to meet Lady Faith." She said formally. "Faith is to be Asrai's Watcher." A couple distinct groans were heard and Sabine heard Amon chuckling behind his hand. "Need I remind you of the rules concerning the Watchers of your siblings?" She asked.

"Rules?" Faith looked at her and licked her lips as if whetting her appetite. Her gaze flicked over the king and then the queen again and she smiled. "What rules?"

"My children are not allowed to have sex with any of their sibling's Watchers. Their own if they so desire, but no one else's." Sabine said baldly. Faith took her lower lip between her teeth for a moment consideringly and Sabine, in spite of the twist of heat the girl was rousing in her, added. "The rules also apply to Amon and myself." A wry smile twisted her lips. 'And never before have we been tempted to break that rule.' The queen thought to herself.

From the look in Amon's eyes as he glanced at Faith and then at his wife, Sabine could tell he was thinking the same thing. "We'll leave you five to get acquainted." The king announced as he rose from his chair and strode towards his wife. Tilting her chin up with a gentle finger he kissed her passionately and scooped her up.

The queens delighted laughter trailed behind them as the king carried her off to their private quarters.

Faith looked at the four royal siblings. "Are they always like that?" She tilted her head curiously.

"No." Lorelei muttered. "Sometimes they're worse." She sat down with a thump in her chair and rolled her eyes in embarrassment.

Sebastian grinned. "They've been caught…" His grin grew wicked as he glanced in the direction his parents had gone. "They're still madly in love."

"Passionately in love." Morgana corrected him in her dreamy voice, a smile on her lips. "I think its sweet."

Faith turned and looked in the same direction as Sebastian and then turned back to them. "Too bad about those rules, but even I won't defy Amon and Sabine." She grinned. "I'm going to find your sister." She tucked her dagger away and smoothed her black leather cannons. "See you later."

"You know where she is?" Sebastian asked eagerly and Lorelei came to her feet in excitement while Morgana and Andreas both snapped to attention.

"Not at the moment." Faith shrugged. "Give me a couple days. You'll have her pinpointed." She strode out of the room, her hips swinging sassily.

* * *

Asrai opened the door to the theatre and looked up at the light in the loft where Tredorian wrote. It was still dark and the sun barely rising over the edges of the city. She shook her head and began to straighten the chairs and sweep the floor of the pit.

Ned arrived soon and regarded her with a small smile. "Did I do anything for which I owe you an apology Asrai?" He asked. "I believe I remember the last night clearly but I do like to be certain I behaved like a gentleman."

Asrai grinned at him in what was, in Ned's opinion, an entirely too cheerful manner. "All you did Ned, was beg me over and over to go to bed with you. You kept saying you would make sure I'd enjoy myself." She shrugged. "Its very flattering since I know you'd never have asked me if you weren't drunk. But you didn't do anything…forward except hold my hand a bit."

"Damn." Ned grinned shaking his head. "I was hoping I'd stolen a kiss at least. I must be losing my touch."

Asrai shook her head and blushed. "No, the kisses were stolen by someone else." She muttered and absently tugged the kerchief off of her hair.

"Yes, your lovely dark admirer." Ned teased. "Did she follow you home?" He asked.

"Oh stop." She began and stopped speaking as the rest of the company began straggling into the theatre. Most of them were holding themselves very carefully, as if their heads weren't quite attached. Those who were well enough teased her about the girl who'd kissed her so passionately but to their regret found Asrai remembered more about their own foolish behavior than they did of hers. She shook her head over them and went to get a bucket of water. Carrying it in one hand and a mug in the other she went silently to each one and offered the mug and something from a pouch. From the expressions of her victims the taste was noxious.

"What is that?" Sam, ever suspicious, asked warily.

"Hangover remedy." Asrai told him succinctly. "My grandmother swears that it will work on humans. And she's dealt with rangers who stumbled into elven midsummer festivals and drank feywine."

Sam blinked and obviously didn't understand half of what she said but he heard 'remedy' and 'hangover' and took the drink.

Ned grinned as he took his drink and raised an eyebrow. "Midsummer festivals?" He asked.

Asrai blushed. "Grandmomma said humans think they are fertility rites."

Fenneyman staggered into the theatre and saw the bucket. "Bless you child." He took it and dumped the water over his head. Asrai blinked and handed him the mug. Wordlessly he drank, made a face and then sat down as if exhausted. "What shall we do with no Romeo?" He asked and Henslowe clapped him on the shoulder.

"It will all work out Master Fenneyman." He said with irritating certainty.

"How will it?" Fenneyman looked up with the hope of a child.

"In this case, it is no mystery." Henslowe grinned. "We'll get Tredorian to play Romeo."

"Will he do it?" Asrai asked. "Really?"

"He will if he wants this play to go on." Henslowe said firmly.

"Why doesn't Sam take the part?" Asrai asked curiously. "He's taller than I am, by a bit anyway, and he looks young enough to be Romeo." Sam almost looked hopeful for a moment but Henslowe shook his head.

"We need Sam where he is, in case something happens to you." He told her. "Sam is our understudy."

"If you'll gather around, I'll tell you how our story ends." Tredorian said quietly entering the stage area. "I have the pages, the play is complete." His manner was not celebratory.

"You look awful." Asrai told him bluntly. "Didn't you sleep?"

He shook his head and with a weak smile tugged at one of her curly locks. "Sit here and listen." His manner, so calm and without bombast, was strangely compelling. Even Sam's usual peevishness was stifled.

Tredorian stood before them and said almost gently. "We know that for killing Tybalt, Romeo is banished." He tapped one of the pages Ned held. "But the friar who married Romeo and Juliet."

"Me Tredorian?" Edward asked.

"You Edward." Tredorian nodded. "The friar gives Juliet a potion to drink. It is a secret potion, making her seem dead. She is placed in the Capulet tomb, but will awake to life and love when Romeo comes to her side again."

Henslowe nods his approval as several of the actors murmur admiringly. The look of dismay on his face is almost comical as Tredorian continues.

"I have not said all." Tredorian's dark eyes were stern. "By Selena's tears the message goes astray which would tell Romeo of the friar's plan. He hears only that his wife is dead. And he goes to the Apothecary." He nodded at Fenneyman. "You Master Fenneyman. And he buys a deadly poison. He steals into the Capulet tomb to say farewell to his beloved, who lies cold as death. He drinks, he dies at her side. And then she wakes and sees him dead. And she takes his dagger and kills herself."

Henslowe looked fascinated and then appalled. "Well that will have them rolling in the aisles." He groaned.

Fenneyman murmured with tears in his eyes. "Sad, and wonderful. I have a blue velvet hood which will do well… I've seen an apothecary wearing just such a hood when I first came to the city as a lad."

Ned nodded with a faint smile. "'Twill serve." He looked at Tredorian. "But there's a scene missing between marriage and death." He touched Asrai's hair. "Perhaps our lady will help you to write it." Asrai looked up at him with tears in her eyes and smiled shakily.

"Should Tredorian wish it." She murmured brokenly, much affected by the melancholy tale they'd just heard.

"I should enjoy the help." The writer agreed and extended a hand towards her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**)

"Ned!" Asrai hurried down the stairs. "Ned! Oooph!" She crashed right into him as he came backstage.

"Asrai, dear girl if you wish to throw yourself into my arms, you needn't hurl me to the floor to do it." Ned said dryly as he steadied her.

"The scene you wanted." She was undaunted by his teasing. "Look." Slender fingers stained with ink thrust the pages at him.

"You've a better hand than Tredorian." Ned observed and began to read. Asrai recited in a pleading sweet voice.

"Wilt thou be gone? It is not yet near day;" She began and he smiled.

""It was the lark, the herald of the morn." He read and looked up. "This is more real than anything he's written in ages."

"Thank you Ned." Tredorian said dryly. "But the praise goes rightly to Asrai, for it was she began it in my brain."

Asrai grinned at him. "I can't wait until we perform. Only two more days and then we're onstage!"

"And you won't be afraid?" Ned inquired with a bit of concern. "Stage fright is terrible at times."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Ned, I'm more afraid to go to Court as myself. As Juliet, I am armored and armed 'gainst hostile arrows." She frowned. "Speaking of armor, what are we doing for costumes?"

"Oh, Peter has a stock of them, enough for us all, red for the Capulets and blue for the Montagues." Tredorian said absently. "Why does armor make you think of costumes?"

"Because a lady's gown is her best armor." Asrai made a face at him. "And I'd best get one, better than this, for what Sam has been wearing will not fit me."

Ned groaned. "I didn't even think of that." He gestured to the door. "Get you gone, you are excused from rehearsal. We'll have Sam play Juliet while Tredorian rehearses."

* * *

A nail bitten hand closed around the five gold pieces and Sam looked up at Tilney angrily. "I want her to go away." He said fiercely. "She knows you're looking for her, and she hides from you. But I heard her say she took your purse."

"You did then." Tilney stroked his beard. "Why didn't you come to me sooner with this information?" Sam shrugged uncomfortably and Tilney's resulting smile didn't quite reach his eyes. "Well she shall be arrested soon enough." He said with satisfaction. "Where can I find her now?"

"She'll be at the Rose, rehearsing." Sam told him. "I don't know where she lives though."

"I'll find her at the Rose." Tilney told him. "Never fear, I shan't utter a word about your help in this matter."

"Good, then I can have my part back if you put her in jail." Sam said in satisfaction. He nodded jauntily to the captain and hurried back to rehearsals.

Tilney smiled again as he looked after him and his expression was chilling. "And I shall have the thief, and no more worries about those damned players."

* * *

"Asrai, where's the gown?" Tredorian called as he saw her enter.

"Its too pale to wear now, it will get dirty." She called back. "So I'll wear this for our dress rehearsal." She grinned. "Look what I did." She showed him a bundle of parchment.

"Asrai…" Tredorian took the sheaf and beckoned to Ned. "Look."

"There's one for everybody." She said anxiously. "Even Master Fenneyman."

"You had it written out?" Henslowe asked as he took his copy. "For all of us?"

Her violet eyes looked around the circle of players. "It's my first play…I wanted to be able to remember."

"Asrai, you'll be remembering this play forever, as your first but not your last." Ned smiled as he looked over his pages.

As if to deny his words the doors crashed open. "In the Name of His Royal Majesty King Amon!" The posturing captain was back. Asrai froze, praying Ned's tall form would hide her until she could get away.

Tredorian walked forward glumly. "Here I am, arrest me." He offered his hands for the manacles. Tilney looked at him as if he were a madman.

"Tredorian…exactly what is he supposed to arrest you for?" Ned asked delicately.

"For causing the death of Nicholas Tooley." Tredorian's morose reply had Ned and the rest of the cast shaking their heads.

"If you'd bothered to stay and hear how he died you wouldn't blame yourself." Ned strode forward, revealing Asrai amidst the group of actors. "Nicholas got thrown out of a tavern, too drunk to stand, and he fell in a horse trough and drowned."

"You're joking." Tredorian said incredulously and when Ned shook his head with a sardonic smile the playwright threw his arms around Tilney in exultation. "Praise be to Selena, I'm free of it!"

"If you don't mind!" Tilney's dignity could not endure the madcap embrace. "By the authority vested in me by His Majesty King Amon, I take that thieving girl into custody!" A full dozen guards entered the theatre and started towards the stage.

"Captain Tilney what is this?" Henslowe started forward and was roughly pushed aside.

"I order this theatre closed! For harboring a fugitive from the King's justice. For lewdness and indecency in exposing a female on the stage." Tilney thundered. "Hand her over!"

"Hand who over?" Ned turned and gestured. Asrai was gone.

"Search the theatre! Find her! Find that thieving wench!" Captain Tilney roared.

Tredorian picked up the copies of the play Asrai had given them and looked at Ned. "I'm sorry Ned." He said quietly as the guards began rummaging through everything in sight. Smoke from the torches grew thicker and he coughed.

Ned shook his head in resignation. "Where do you suppose she's hiding this time?" He scanned the rafters and absently waved smoke out of his face.

Tredorian coughed again. "For her sake I hope someplace effective." He uttered the words and turned. "Henslowe, why did you buy such cheap torches, they're smoking worse than ever."

Henslowe turned towards him. "I didn't." His eyes grew huge and terrified. "Fire!"

Tredorian looked to where Henslowe was staring and uttered an awful curse. One of the guards had flung the curtain over a torch and ignited it.

Ned fortunately had the presence of mind to leap to the stage and shout with all the projective ability at his command. "Fire! Get out of the theatre! Fire! Fire!"

"Ned come on!" Edward grabbed him and Lambert collared Tredorian just as the writer would have run past them, forcing them both to leave the theatre.

"Tredorian are you mad!" Peter automatically took the armful of parchment Tredorian shoved at him. "You can't go back in there!"

"Asrai…" Tredorian shook his head. "Asrai must be in there still." He turned to Ned. "She's hiding in there Ned!"

The actor's swarthy face went deathly white. "Night's Tears." He began to move towards the theatre, not understanding why he couldn't move and cursing as Lambert and Fenneyman held him. Similarly Henslowe and Edward prevented Tredorian from returning to the theatre.

"Oh my poor Rose." Henslowe whispered sadly.

* * *

The Rose was destroyed, utterly and completely. Thanks to the efficiency of the fire brigade the blaze had not spread to the surrounding buildings but that was small consolation to the Admiral's Men. Ned and Tredorian had collapsed on a bench, finally too tired to protest the prevention of their attempted rescue.

Asrai wept, silently, hands grimy with dust and tar streaking her face as she tried to wipe away her tears. "Oh I'm so sorry Master Henslowe." She whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't cry babe." A sultry voice said from behind her. "It will all turn out well."

Asrai turned and saw the dark haired girl from the brothel on the roof behind her. "How will it?" She sniffled as the girl came closer and slid an arm around her waist.

"I don't know, it's a mystery." Dark eyes smiled into hers.

"Its hopeless." Asrai looked down at the troupe of actors. "They think I died in there." She looked up at the girl. "They don't know about the window in the attic above Tredorian's loft. They don't know I got out onto the roof and to the next building before it went up in flames."

"Then you'd better find a way to let them know otherwise," Came the tart reply.

Asrai nodded absently and took a deep breath. 'Hear my words, whisper in your ear, know the truth.' She thought forcefully. Blowing cool air over her hand as if to blow a kiss she looked down at Ned and Tredorian.

* * *

"Do not mourn…I live my friends." Tredorian nearly jumped off the bench in shock at Asrai's voice in his ear. Beside him Ned stared in amazement, looking around the street.

"Where is she?" The actor muttered and Tredorian shook his head in confusion.

"The roof above…the roof next to the Rose." The whisper told them. "I escaped. I live. Do not mourn me."

Henslowe stopped in front of them, Fenneyman nearly draped across his shoulders. "Come, we've a funeral to plan." The owner of the deceased Rose said hollowly.

"Yes." Tredorian murmured, looking at Tilney who was commanding the crowd to disperse. "Gather up the Men. I've news of Asrai."

Fenneyman stared at him and Henslowe blinked. "What?"

"Quietly, quietly." Ned hissed. "She lives, but is in hiding. So there was only the death of the Rose. For that we will mourn."

"Aye." Henslowe agreed.

Peter silently handed Tredorian and Ned their copies of the play, the gifts Tredorian had unthinkingly rescued. "Keepsakes." He said solemnly. "The greatest play unperformed."

* * *

"I would have been good." Fenneyman declared to Ralph. "I would have been great."

"We both would." Ralph agreed in dolorous tones. He looked around at the rest of the company. In spite of the good news that Asrai was alive, the Rose was still ash and they were without a theatre for the play. Sam was drinking like he was trying to drown in ale and Henslowe was almost weeping into his mug.

The door behind Ralph opened and Henslowe groaned. "It wanted only this." He looked up at Burbage who had come to stand at the head of the table. "Come to gloat have you?"

"Lambert!" Fenneyman shouted in drunkenly slurred tones. "Kill 'im."

Burbage shook his head and miraculously Lambert held off. "Time enough for that later." He said seriously. Something in the solemnity of his voice captured the attention of the melancholy company and they looked at him. "All the nobility despises us as vagrants, tinkers and peddlers of bombast. But the Royal family has long given support to the theatre, understanding that we draw from poets the literature of the age. We must let the rest of Cormyr know, we are men of parts. We are a brotherhood and will be a profession. Tredorian has a play. I have a theatre. The Curtain is yours."

Henslowe could be seen wiping a tear from his eye. The actors sat dumbfounded, their faces a study of pleased shock. Slowly here and there smiles grew upon the faces of the Admiral's Men. All was not lost after all.

* * *

"This is where you're living babe?" Asrai turned at her new friends exclamation. "It's hardly big enough to turn around in." After trailing the Admiral's men to the tavern and hearing of Burbage's offer, the princess had led her friend to her room.

Asrai shrugged. "I know. But I was hardly here at all. I just needed a safe place to sleep." She reached under the bed and pulled out her backpack. "By the way, what is your name?"

"Faith." She absently tugged at the laces of her cannons. "Ask you a question babe?"

"Uh huh?" Asrai was digging in her pack, ignoring the lovely white and gold dress hanging on the back of her door.

"How much kissing have you done?" Faith flopped onto her stomach across Asrai's narrow bed.

Asrai blushed looking up at her. "If you don't count stage kisses." She looked down again, "Just you."

"So you're a virgin?"

Asrai turned even pinker. "I haven't had much choice, and the thought of…well of a man touching me…" She shrugged.

"You don't like it?" Faith asked curiously.

"I don't know. It makes me nervous." Asrai admitted. "Tredorian kissed me onstage." She said candidly. "I liked that a lot, but…"

"But?"

"I didn't really feel like I wanted more than kisses." The princess blurted out. "I've overheard my brothers and sisters talking and I know there's more to it, more feelings at least. Maybe something's wrong with me, but I didn't feel what they were talking about when Tredorian kissed me."

"Did you with me?" Faith reached out and touched Asrai's hair.

"When you kissed me it felt as if my knees would buckle and I thought my stomach was on fire." Asrai told her wryly. "But you kissed me more than Tredorian did."

"Well I could tell you were pretty young yet." Faith smiled. "How old are you?"

"Thirteen." Asrai made a face. "What about you?"

"Fourteen." Faith shrugged. "But I'm mostly human. You've got elf blood so that makes a difference doesn't it?"

"Momma says so. But when she was fourteen she was…" Asrai shook her head. "Momma is special." She smiled and shrugged, unwilling to share her mother's past with Faith, new friend or not.

"So why don't you come and cuddle with me and we'll kiss a bit and you can tell me all about your play." Faith suggested.

Asrai's face crumpled into tears. "I'm not even going to be in it now." She sobbed.

Faith's face grew alarmed and she tugged the girl up next to her. "Oh now don't cry babe." She coaxed. "We can at least go and see it."

"I guess so." Asrai sniffled. "I just really want to be an actress and that was my only chance."

"Why?" Faith asked. "Why not just wait for the next play? Or go to Waterdeep or New Beregost to one of their theatres?" Her father would kill her if he heard what she was saying Faith thought wryly, but she didn't think Asrai really wanted to leave Cormyr or she would have already.

"I really miss my family." Asrai sniffled now, suddenly overwhelmingly homesick. "I was only going to hide until I was in the play, and could show them I could act. I don't want to hide from them forever. They'll be worried. I mean, I know they can tell I'm all right, safe I mean, but they don't know where I am and Momma and Poppa are really protective of me."

"Why do you think they know you're safe?" Faith asked curiously, her hand absently stroking the gold curls.

"I don't know. I can just feel it. I think they're worried but I don't feel them frantic, panicking worried." Asrai frowned trying to put it into words. "I really miss them. Momma and I would have breakfast in the morning and she'd ask what I was going to do that day. Poppa would come and practice swordplay with me. I'd study and do my chores." She shrugged. "And I miss my older brothers and sisters." She sighed.

Faith looked at her. "Well then after the play go home. Why be unhappy?"

Asrai shrugged. "I may as well. I'll have to convince them I can act some other way. Either that or just…I don't know, give up and marry whoever they pick out for me."

"At thirteen?" Faith snorted. "Right."

Asrai grimaced. "All right so I'm exaggerating, but that's what it feels like sometimes. " She flopped back onto the bed. "The play won't start until the fourth bell after noon tomorrow."

Faith grinned, "Whatever shall we do to pass the time?" To her delight Asrai blushed and Faith lay down beside her, and snuggled Asrai in close. "Don't worry baby, we're just going to kiss and cuddle and sleep." She kissed the tip of Asrai's nose and was rewarded with a giggle.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**)

Tredorian climbed the steps to Julia's balcony exuberantly, filled with hope and joy. "My lady!" He took her hands and kissed her passionately. "Oh my love! Marry me!" He implored. "Be my wife, not Huntsilver's, be my lady!"

"What?" Julia struggled out of his embrace and retreated to stand beside a bedpost. "If I could follow my desires in the harsh light of day Tredorian…" She began and was interrupted by the writer's importuning again.

"My play is to be performed!" He explained. "I shall be a successful writer. I shall be known and well throughout Cormyr. Marry me, my love, please say you will be mine."

Her pretty mouth twisted impatiently and she sighed. "Tredorian, I cannot, you know I cannot. My family has arranged the match."

"But if you were free?" Tredorian asked. "Would you marry me?"

"But I am not!" She snapped. "Why do you persist in asking me?"

"Because I love you, and you love me, and it is right that we should be together." Tredorian said passionately. "Please, say you'll wed with me, and I promise you, all will be well."

"Oh enough of this!" Julia exclaimed, wrenching her hands from his. "I won't marry you Tredorian." She said bluntly. "Don't you understand? I will not be the wife of a poor player. I am not in love with you." The bright green eyes that looked so warm and passionate in bed were like chips of ice. "Its one thing for me to take an amusing lover, someone who can recite poetry to me and makes love to me with adoration and passion. Its another entirely to marry him and ruin myself socially and financially."

Tredorian wondered if her words could cut him, her tone was so sharp and cold. He stared at her numbly and listened as she continued her chilling explanation. "I don't want to marry you Tredorian. I never did. I never loved you. And I certainly didn't take this affair seriously. I want to marry Christopher Huntsilver. He will make me his wife and I'll be one of the highest ranking ladies in the court while he gains my dowry, my connections and me. I want to marry him, the Heir to the Huntsilver title, not you, a penniless vagabond rogue. That's the only reason he hasn't slit your throat. He knows he has nothing to worry about."

"I see." Tredorian said quietly. "I must remember to congratulate her Majesty on her excellent eyesight." His resigned tones were bitter. "She knew what you were, but more fool I, I could not see."

"I should have known she would be on close terms with you, have you become her lover as well?" Julia inquired cattily

"No." Tredorian said flatly. "And since you are not worthy to speak of her I will not." He turned and began to stride from her room, not toward the balcony but to the door leading to her sitting room and then the hall.

"Where are you going?" Julia demanded. "You should leave the way you came."

"On the contrary." Tredorian turned in the open doorway. "I must speak with Sebastian and this is the shortest way."

"But everyone will see you!" She nearly shrieked.

"What of it?" He left.

* * *

"Tredorian, the guards tell me that you were asking after me?" Sebastian regarded the writer from the doorway of the sitting room.

"They have the right of it." Tredorian said heavily. Now that his first flash of anger was gone he felt as if he'd die of the pain. Self deceived and blinded by love he wasn't sure what hurt more, her words or the castigation of his nimble brain.

"I would have thought you avidly worshiping Julia's beauty at this time of day." Sebastian commented. For someone who's reputation told of his nightly exploits the prince looked remarkably well rested, considering it was near of four in the morning.

"And until this morn you would have been fairly accurate in your supposition." Tredorian rubbed his eyes. "Tell me Sebastian, how great a fool have I been?" He looked up at the prince wearily. "I love her still, fool that I am."

"Truly? Or is it the girl you believed she was that you love?" Sebastian took a seat and idly grabbed a peach from a fruit bowl. "Here, eat something." He tossed the fruit to Tredorian.

Reflexively the older youth caught it and bit into the peach. "I don't know. But I am sick with it." He sighed. "How much of a fool have I been in this?"

"No more than any other man who sees a sweet innocent face and believes the character beneath just as pure." Sebastian told him. "I doubt you can name one woman you've met whose character and visage are in accordance."

Tredorian smiled. "Actually I could name two."

Sebastian grinned. "Really?" He challenged the playwright. "Who are they?"

"Your mother, and my leading lady." Tredorian's smile disappeared. "Both of whom predicted this would happen."

"My mother?" Sebastian asked. "I didn't know you'd met her."

"Aye, and when I did, I was amazed." Tredorian sighed. "She's magnificent and remarkably clear-sighted." He shook his head. "If Julia had half of her character I would still be with her."

"But you are not, so I take it Julia has informed you that your usefulness is at an end?" The prince asked slowly, irritation gleaming in his eyes at the thought of the cold lady scorning this kind poet.

"In rather less kind words than that." Tredorian said heavily. "I wished to invite you to see my play." He rose and bowed. "If it pleases you, please extend my invitation to your mother and family. I would be honored beyond measure if all of your family attended." He hesitated a moment. "I'm afraid it is short notice, we open tonight, but it should be worth the bother."

Sebastian grinned. "What bother?" He asked. "My parents will be ecstatic at the opportunity to cancel Court."

This brought a touch of a smile to Tredorian's lips as he bid the prince farewell. Strange how the last folk he'd thought would wish him luck were the very family who most accepted and appreciated him.

* * *

Faith looked around the room and smiled slightly. Raden had been right when he said Asrai could hide well. The princess was asleep now, they'd talked from the time the two of them had arrived in her room until the wee hours of the morning. Now it was past dawn. Faith yawned and shook her head. She had better contact Raden and let him know where she was. A strange father he might be, but he still was her father and her boss to boot. He always wanted to know where she was.

Carefully she rose, trying to keep from disturbing Asrai. Taking a small roll of parchment from her boot and a quill from within it she wrote a short summary of the events, making sure to tell him that Asrai was fine and still intended to come home after the play. Taking the parchment she folded it into a tiny square and inserted it into the pouch at her belt. At some point in the morning Raden would magically retrieve the message and be informed of she and the princess' whereabouts.

* * *

Nervously Asrai watched the crowd entering the theatre. Everyone was entering early in hopes of getting the best seats. A gasp escaped her as a crested coach pulled up.

"Asrai." Faith teasingly tugged at the long braid into which the younger girl had bound her wild hair. "What's up babe?"

"The Royal Coach." Asrai whispered. "The King and Queen are coming to see the play." She sounded as if she was strangling.

"Well if we don't get inside we won't get to see it." Faith shook her head. "C'mon, we can get in the back." With a trembling giggle Asrai took Faith's hand and they ran across the square towards the theatre.

Once within Faith looked around for a good seat. "There," she pointed with a dark grin. "Over on the side."

Asrai looked to where her friend was pointing, to the left of the stage on the benches. "Are you crazy?" She squeaked. "Right next to Burbage?"

"Nobody'd expect to see you there would they?" Faith grinned at her. With a groan Asrai let the other girl pull her towards the seats.

"We still have almost half hour before it will begin." Asrai pointed out. "What if he recognizes me?"

Faith pushed her against the wall and flattened her own body to Asrai's. Passionately she kissed the violet eyed girl until they were both breathless. "You're an actress aren't you baby?" Faith's wicked whisper breathed in Asrai's ear. "Act like someone else."

Asrai smiled shyly and then to Faith's surprise brushed her pink lips over Faith's dark mouth lingeringly. "All right." She agreed.

* * *

"Sam!" Tredorian caught sight of the boy dressed in the deep red Juliet gown he'd used at rehearsal. "Sam, what are you doing?" Sam was gargling water and repeating one line over and over.

Henslowe, who was nearby with the stuttering Wabash looked up in alarm. He hurried over as Tredorian was urging the boy. "Sam, do me a speech. Say me a line!"

"Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo." Sam croaked out the line. "I'm sorry Tredorian. I could do it yesterday."

Tredorian groaned. "We're doomed."

"No, it will all turn out well." Henslowe assured him.

"How will it?" Tredorian looked a bit wild eyed standing in Romeo's blue costume and staring about him at Wabash, Sam and the other actors all going through their preperformance rituals. "How will it?"

Henslowe shrugged. "I don't know." He looked around. "But Juliet doesn't come on for twenty pages."

"We're doomed." Tredorian uttered the words again as he regarded Wabash who was still trying to get through his first line. The stuttering tailor turned actor looked back at him and took a deep breath trying to say the line again.

Henslowe pushed Tredorian towards Wabash. "Encourage him." He hurried off before the two men could ask who was supposed to encourage who.

* * *

Burbage sat with his light o' love Rosaline on his knee, determinedly ignoring the two giggling, whispering girls next to him. He could only hope they'd cease their antics when the play began.

Henslowe came up from Rosaline's side. "Can I have a word?" He asked in a desperate whisper.

Asrai giggled as she heard him and whispered to Faith. "But one word? Couple it with something, make it a word and a blow." Faith chuckled throatily and looked daggers at Burbage when he shushed her.

"What is it?" He asked turning to Henslowe.

"We have no Juliet." Henslowe whispered.

"No Juliet!" Burbage was shocked but Asrai was even more so.

"No Juliet!" She exclaimed in echo. "What happened to Sam?"

"It will all turn out well." Henslowe began to shush her and then his eyes widened. "Asrai!" He stumbled over Burbage and Faith to grasp Asrai's hands. "Asrai please, don't destroy my last hope." He begged.

"Master Henslowe you know I'll do it, but I can't go onstage like this, and Sam's costume won't fit me." Asrai gestured at her breeches and tunic.

"There must be something in the wardrobe that will fit." Burbage told her but Rosaline shook her head.

"All the gowns are fitted to men." She told him. "She's a girl, they'd be huge on her and pinning them would destroy the effect."

"What happened to the gown you bought yesterday?" Henslowe asked pleadingly.

"I don't carry it around with me." Asrai said in exasperation. "It's in my room."

"Babe, give me your word you won't leave the theatre while I'm gone and I'll go and get it for you." Faith drawled casually.

"Do you think I'd let her out of my sight?" Henslowe exclaimed. "She's Selena's smile personified."

"I promise." Asrai frowned her confusion at the need but Faith simply kissed her and with a deft speed that reminded Asrai of her mother, got nimbly to her feet, through the crowd and out the doors.

"Asrai, you come with me." Henslowe took her hand and began to pull her backstage. "We've got to do something with you."

"Do what with me?" The princess asked a little uncertainly.

"Stage makeup." Henslowe said shortly as he guided her through the stage door and into a tiny room. "I'll get Ned."

"What?" Asrai blinked as he dissapeared out the door and stared at herself in the mirror. "Oh sweet goddess." She groaned.

* * *

In the royal box next to her mother Morgana stiffened. "Momma." She whispered, pressing her mother's hand urgently.

"What is it dear?" Sabine kept her voice low as she bent her head to her oldest daughters.

"Asrai Aelaitha is in the theatre." Morgana whispered urgently.

"How do you know?" Sebastian asked, his entire body poised to begin searching.

"I can feel her." Morgana told them softly. Next to the king Andreas and Lorelei were both staring at her. "She's here, somewhere."

"Andreas, go and fetch a guard Captain, all the doors are to be guarded 'gainst anyone leaving before we've found her." Amon said quietly. "We don't want a fuss, so they're not to interrupt the play."

"Yes sir." The Crown Prince rose and exited the box.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**)

"Asrai!" Ned entered the little room and was rewarded with a tremulous smile from the pale girl. "Not nervous are you?" He asked.

"No. I just don't like stuff on my face." She said with a moue of distaste.

"Well this isn't something you'll notice, but it helps the audience see your features more clearly." Ned told her. "I expect you've applied cosmetics before, most females have experimented with it, this is more dramatic."

"No pun intended I suppose?" She tilted her head at him wryly and took the pencils he held in his hand. Looking down at them she frowned. "No purple?" With a shrug she took a black liner and began to outline the corners of her eyes. A rabbit's foot tinted pink she used on her cheeks. Setting them on the small table she examined herself in the mirror. "Not too awful."

"No." Ned grinned. "But you'll want to do your lips as well."

"Not until I'm into my dress." Asrai shook her head. "I don't want to stain it." She smiled slightly. "And Faith has this habit of kissing me."

"Ohhh…your dark haired admirer?" Ned grinned leaning forward. "She has a name even?"

"A name and a sharp dagger if you don't back off Alleyn." Faith said pointedly from the doorway. "And an even sharper sword if you don't get out of the room while she changes clothes." The exotically dark haired girl looked gorgeous in her tight black leather but definitely as dangerous as her threats sounded.

Ned rose. "I do attempt to imitate a gentleman." He said dryly. "Call if you need help Asrai."

"You shouldn't be alone with him." Faith commented as he left. "He wants to take you to bed."

"Please." Asrai rolled her eyes. "He knows I'm too young."

"He didn't the other night." Faith's eyes narrowed.

"He was drunk." Asrai pointed out. "He's not now." She stood up. "And I have no intention of letting him seduce me." She scowled. "My mother would have kittens, and I'm not interested in him like that."

"The reason its called seduction babe, is because the girl is seduced." Faith told her. "That usually means she's not really aware she's being led into an intimate situation."

"And what about you?" Asrai said pointedly. "What do you call what you're doing to me?"

"Getting to know you." Faith was undaunted by the other girls slightly accusing tone. "And if I seduced you, your mother wouldn't be able to object because you'd still be a virgin when we were through." She tossed Asrai the gown. "Now get dressed, I'll help you with the hooks." She turned and closed the door behind her.

* * *

"The natives are restless." Ned told Henslowe. "Asrai's not ready yet, but it will take all the time until her entrance until she is. The gown just got here. She'll have to be laced into it and the sleeves put on…its perfect but she'll need all the time she can get.

"Well…we have to stall them." Henslowe said desperately. "We need to entertain them somehow."

"How?" Ned gestured to the stage. "We don't have a farce to perform."

"Music soothes the savage beast." Faith said calmly, her silent approach causing them to jump when they heard her speak.

"The only one who can sing is Asrai." Ned pointed out. "And she can't go onstage yet."

"So she doesn't." Faith shrugged. "No one does, except Henslowe."

"Me?" Henslowe asked in horrified accents.

"Yes." Asrai came up behind Faith, moving just as silently as the other girl had. She wore her tunic and the skirt of the gown which she held up with one hand. "Tredorian knows the song, so do you Master Henslowe. Just go and tell him to begin when you announce it. Then leave the stage, and we'll both sing, from within the wings." She looked around. "The acoustics of this theatre are excellent. We'll be heard quite well."

Henslowe looked at her as if she as mad and then looked at Ned. The actor shrugged. "It's not as if we have much choice. We've got to do something." He turned. "I'll go speak to Tredorian."

* * *

The restless mutterings of the impatient audience quieted as Henslowe came out onstage. "Ladies and Gentleman, most honored royal patrons. I welcome you to The Curtain, where tonight The Admiral's Men will perform Master Fenneyman's production of Tredorian's lamentable tragedy of Romeo and Juliet." He bowed at the applause this announcement produced. "We are however experiencing a slight delay, and in an effort to stay your impatience we offer this small entertainment. Music hath its charms. I give you, 'And So It Goes'."

He left the stage and in the wings Tredorian heard Henslowe begin to play a sparse tune on the spinet. On the proper note, the playwright's gentle tenor rose from his throat and floated to the audiences' ears.

"_In every heart there is a room  
A sanctuary safe and strong  
To heal the wounds from lovers past  
Until a new one comes along_."

As his voice drifted off Asrai's contralto fluted sweetly from her lips.

"_I spoke to you in cautious tones  
You answered me with no pretense  
And still I feel I said too much  
My silence is my self defense_."

Tredorian began again, taking a deep breath as his words grew more fervent and mournful.

"_And every time I've held a rose  
It seems I only felt the thorns  
And so it goes, and so it goes  
And so will you soon I suppose__._"

Asrai sang her words regretful as his voice faded.

"_But if my silence made you leave  
Then that would be my worst mistake  
So I will share this room with you  
And you can have this heart to break__._"

Their voices joined together and they sang with power and strength.

"_And this is why my eyes are closed  
It's just as well for all I've seen  
And so it goes, and so it goes  
And you're the only one who knows_

_So I would choose to be with you_  
_That's if the choice were mine to make_  
_But you can make decisions too_  
_And you can have this heart to break_

_And so it goes, and so it goes_  
_And you're the only one who knows._"

Their voices didn't bell or fade on the last note, but simply held it for the proper beat and with as little ceremony as the song itself, let the music end.

From behind Asrai a single whisper said. "Wow." And the girl turned to see Faith regarding her with a proud smile. The applause broke a moment later and peeking through the curtain the Watcher could see the royal family applauding as enthusiastically as everyone else. With a grin Faith tugged at Asrai and the two of them hurried back to the small room to get Asrai into the rest of her gown.

Sam oblivious to any voice but his own floundering tones went on gargling as Henslowe took a deep breath and thanked the audience for their patience. With a sincerely nervous smile he promised the play would begin in five minutes.

"Places everyone." Peter rushed about backstage, whispering the time. "Places!"

Henslowe smiled grimly and strode with soft feet to Wabash who was still stuttering through the first line. Tredorian as Henslowe had bade him was standing next to Wabash. He looked at Henslowe with despairing eyes. "We are lost."

"No, it will turn out well." Henslowe reassured him yet again.

"How will it?"

Henslowe shrugged. "I don't know, it's a mystery." He clapped Wabash on the shoulder, turned him and send him through the curtain.

* * *

Sabine watched curiously as a man in doublet and hose came out onto the center of the stage. He looked about and then began. "T…t…t…t…two…" With a slight frown the queen wondered if he would make it through the line without bolting from the stage but then he surprised her, speaking as though born to trod the boards, "Households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;  
Whole misadventured piteous overthrows  
Do with their death bury their parents' strife…"

* * *

Asrai tore her tunic over her head and clutched it in front of her as the door opened. "Get out!" She hissed as Henslowe stuck his head in. In support to the princess' unspoken threat Faith pulled her dagger and made as if to aim for Henslowe. The nervous man pulled back and softly shut the door.

"Oh sweet Selena…smile…please smile." Asrai pleaded as she pulled the thin white shift over her head. The full sleeves would be full on her upper arm and gathered beneath the sleeves of the bodice from her elbow to her wrist, with only a tiny ruffle so nothing hid her hands. Letting the skirt loose allowed Faith to smooth the shift under it so it would hold the shimmering golden silk only a little away from her legs.

Quickly they laced waist of her skirt and tugged at the shift until it hung evenly beneath it, a hint of white beneath the gold at the hem. Asrai turned and looked at the bodice with a groan and a resigned nod of her head. She'd have to be laced into the bodice like a noblewoman, up the back, but not so tightly she couldn't breathe properly.

"Faith, hurry, oh hurry." Asrai whispered desperately as she listened to the lines of the play ticking by like the minutes on a clock. With fingers moving like lightening the dark haired girl laced up the bodice and then held out one sleeve. Maneuvering her hand and arm though the golden strips of the slashed upper sleeve and holding the edge of her shift sleeve with her fingers wasn't easy but somehow the princess managed. Hurriedly Faith laced the back of the sleeve, tightening it around Asrai's forearm after she laced it to the bodice. As fast as possible they performed the same feat on the other arm and spent a few minutes evening the shift around Asrai's wrists and fluffing the white of the shift about her upper arms.

Faith turned the girl to face her and surveyed her critically, pulling the ruffle of the shift above the bodice so it barely revealed that Asrai had cleavage. "You want to look young, but of marriageable age baby." She explained when Asrai blushed at the amount of flesh showing.

Asrai nodded distractedly. "My hair." She whispered. "Do you have a comb?" Faith shook her head and, while Asrai unbraided her hair, rummaged through the room finally coming up with a long toothed comb. Asrai snatched it with a smile of apology and thanks, rolling the sides of her hair high over her ears and binding the locks tightly with her clasp. Tears nearly came to her eyes as she thrust pins in to hold the thick curls in place but when she looked in the mirror the effect she wanted was achieved.

Faith smiled and regarded Asrai's shaking hands and took up the lip rouge, carefully applying it to the other girls lips, darkening the pink slightly around the edge so her mouth was clearly defined and edging the color inward. "Be good now baby." She whispered and sent Asrai out of the room.

Henslowe waiting, pacing silently with Burbage watching from against the wall. He looked up in relief as Asrai exited her makeshift dressing room and stood still in shock for a moment. "Is it all right?" Asrai mouthed worriedly and looked over her shoulder at Faith.

Henslowe simply grinned and put his hand over his heart in a theatrical gesture worthy of Ned at his most romantic. Asrai made a face at him and quickly the man guided her to her place in the wings. It was nearly time.

Tredorian stood offstage, leaning against a wall, listening to Sam gargle. It was nearly time for Juliet's entrance. Ralph was calling…

"What, lamb. What ladybird. Gods forbid. Where's this girl… What Juliet!"

Sam at this took a deep breath and moved towards the stage, only to be caught around the waist by Henslowe. There was a gasp from the crowd as Asrai entered, her sweeping skirts and golden hair proclaiming her arrival as much as her words. "How now, who calls?" Her like had never been seen onstage before, not a boy, but not a typical actress either. In the royal box, several gasps of shocked recognition were heard.

Ralph as the nurse was forced to take a deep breath and reply in shock. "Your Mother."

"Madam, I am here, what is your will?" Juliet said quietly, as an obedient daughter would. And just like that, Asrai was gone, only her physical resemblance hinting to her stunned family that this was their missing child.

* * *

Amon watched enthralled at the dancers upon the stage. The pure, delicate golden child and the dark young man with eyes burning passionately were dancing as if they could not gaze away from each other. Their words were soft and yet reached his ears as if winged. Slowly the other dancers grew more distant, as if these two were in a world of their own.

He watched as the young Romeo gave Juliet her first kiss, saw the passion and joy bloom on the girls face and the hesitant reply. Romeo took his kiss back again, more lingeringly and the king could only sigh as they were interrupted. His sympathy was with the lovers as they learned each other's identities, learned too late and too soon.

* * *

Sabine smiled at the loveplay in words, as Juliet on her balcony and Romeo below, proclaimed their love for each other. Romeo climbed higher and higher, until along with the love in his words, he pressed a kiss to Juliet's lips again, even as she tried to bid him farewell. "O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?" He pleaded and was rewarded with a look of hesitant inquiry and slight suspicion.

"What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?" She asked, her brow furrowing slightly.

"Th' exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine." Romeo returned proving his motives not moved by lust alone.

* * *

Benvolio observed idly, "By my head, here comes the Capulets."

"By my heel, I care not," Mercutio declared casually.

The king watched as the scene seemed to go downhill from there, as Romeo, only an hour after his marriage was challenged by Juliet's cousin and in an attempt to prevent bloodshed, allowed Tybalt to mortally wound his dearest friend. Amon's eyes were damp he found as the dying Mercutio cried. "A plague a both your houses!"'

By some trick of fate, Ned found himself staring straight into the royal box as he gave his final speech. His eyes fixed upon the king, whose face was so familiar and then upon the queen, a regal slender woman with golden hair and violet eyes. Violet eyes… he could feel himself going pale as death even as he uttered his final line. The sensation of blood draining from his face and his heart faltering in shock gave remarkable credence to his lines.

With Benvolio he stumbled offstage and caught himself in the wings. Catching sight of Asrai he mouthed the words and then pointed out at the audience and towards the royal box, "You…you…" he barely breathed as he spoke. "You…"

Asrai frowned fiercely. "Shush!" She told him and quickly pushed him further back into the wings.

"Don't you shush me! You shush you!" Ned retorted illogically. "You…you're…"

"Entering from the opposite side of the stage in two minutes!" She told him. "Shhh…" And she hurried off with silent footfalls.

Ned put his head in his hands with a groan. "I'm a dead man." He whispered.

Onstage an enraged Romeo fought the murderous Tybalt and avenged his friends death to his own misfortune. Benvolio exhorted him. "…away, begone…"

Romeo seemed stunned at what he had done and finally cried before he ran off the stage, "O, I am fortune's fool!"

Backstage Ned shook his head at Tredorian and muttered to himself. "Fortune's fool indeed. As are we all." The writer stared at him curiously but Ned simply rolled his eyes and sought his place offstage.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**)

"…Look, love, what envious streaks do lace the severing clouds in yonder east; Night's candles are burnt out, and jocund day stands tiptoe on the misty mountain tops. I must be gone and live, or stay and die." Romeo declared and touched a hand to Juliet's face as they stood on her balcony.

Faith stood in the wings, out of the way, transfixed by the two before her. Their words seemed to dance and it was hard to remember that this was Asrai, who stumbled and chattered, speaking and moving so elegantly.

Romeo climbed down the tree that had let him climb to his love so easily and bade her a farewell so solemn and despairing a few sniffles could be heard in the rapt silence of the audience.

As he exited the stage, Juliet's mother came upon it and Juliet a little behind her, as if from her balcony into her room. Soon her father and her nurse appeared, all of whom seemed set upon her marrying the prince's relation Paris.

* * *

Fenneyman listened for his cue as Romeo onstage, begged his man Balthasar for news and heard that while he was in exile, Juliet had died. His despair seems to know no bounds as he walks Mantua's streets and finally cries for the apothecary.

"Come hither, man. I see that thou art poor. Hold, there is forty ducats. Let me have a dram of poison—" He began.

"Such mortal drugs I have but Mantua's law is death to any he that utters them!" His conviction was astonishing even though he cut in several lines early. "My poverty but not my will consents." He produced a small vial from within his robes.

Romeo handed him the purse with grim satisfaction and an unholy light in his eyes. "I pay thy poverty and not thy will."

* * *

Juliet was lying in state on a long wide marble tomb, her hands folded over her breast as if in prayer, her eyes closed. She seemed as if one dead. Romeo had had to fight off Paris in order to enter Capulet mausoleum and sheathed his sword as he finally entered. His face as he saw his dead love was heartbreaking.

"Eyes, look your last!" He began the final speech, gathering his love limply into his arms. "Here's to my love." Tredorian pretended to drink from the vial. Gasping he breathed. "O true apothecary," He kissed Juliet's cold lips one last time and eased her down with loving care. "Thy drugs are swift. Thus with a kiss I die." He slumped down at the side of her tomb. From within the wings Fenneyman removed his cap solemnly.

A moment later Juliet took a deep gasping breath and woke, rising with her face away from her Romeo. "…Where is my lord?" She asked as if of the fates. "I do remember well where I should be, and there I am. Where is my Romeo?"

"Dead!" From her place in the royal box, Lorelei felt tears streaming down her face. Her customary chilling tones were gone as she nearly sobbed the answer to Juliet's question.

As if cued by the princess' outcry, Juliet's gaze fell upon the slumped form of her young husband beside her and her face grew still with horror and grief. In a voice near tears she cried out. "What's here? A cup clos'd in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end."

Desperation and despair crept across her features and with grief's madness upon her she seized Romeo's dagger. "…O happy dagger This is thy sheath. There rust and let me die." She seemingly plunged the length of steel into her breast, creating with red silk a flower of blood rising from around it as she fell forward over Romeo's still form. Cries of protest rose from the audience and then faded away in shock.

* * *

Wabash, the Princely chorus, walked onto the stage along with the Montagues and Capulets. As the families vowed to raise monuments and end their feud the prince proclaimed in mournful tone. "A glooming peace this morning with it brings; The sun for sorrow will not show his head. Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things; Some shall be pardon'd and some punished; for never was a story of more woe Than this of Juliet and her Romeo." He froze with his head slightly bowed and his hands spread.

Asrai and Tredorian lay as if frozen in time while the others barely stirred in the tableau about the stage. A worried frown creased Henslowe's brow backstage and he looked at Faith anxiously.

Sabine blinked and realized that there was no more, the play was truly at an end. There were tears in her eyes and on her cheeks too she found and with her husband rose to her feet. Someone else in the audience found the presence of mind to begin clapping. The Obarskyrs recovered enough to join in the praise and soon the applause was thunderous.

Slowly the actors came out of their poses and made their way to the front of the stage. With smiles on their faces they gave a group bow and parted in the center as Tredorian and Juliet stood up from their death scene and came hand in hand to the edge of the stage. Solemnly Tredorian bowed while Asrai curtsied and all of the actors realized that the thundering wasn't only from the audience's enthusiastic clapping.

From behind them the city guard thumped their staves on the stage, creating a loud beat and silencing the house. "I arrest you in the name of His Majesty King Amon!" A terribly familiar voice shouted. From within the wings Faith groaned as Tilney swept past her.

"Arrest who Captain Tilney?" Burbage strode out onto the stage arrogantly.

"Everybody! The Admiral's Men, The Chamberlain's Men and everyone of you ne'er-do-wells who stands in contempt of the authority invested in me by his Majesty!" Captain Tilney informed him.

"Contempt?" Burbage argued. "You closed the Rose, actually burnt it down. I have not opened it."

"As if you could." Henslowe said mournfully from his elbow.

"You are harboring a known thief and fugitive from justice!" Tilney shouted back at him. "And that woman is a woman!" He pointed at Asrai who blinked at him and muttered something unintelligible under her breath. "If she is not a display of public lewdness in being on the stage…" He stopped and shook his head. "I'll see you all in the clink! In the name of His Majesty King Amon—"

"Captain Tilney!" An authoritative voice interrupted him with an audible snap. From the royal box the king was rising in his chair, a hand extended to his wife who rose with him. There was a wave of awed exclamation through the crowd as the royal couple descended from the box to the floor. They moved forward together and the king gently assisted her to the floor before continuing in a more mild tone though edged with facetiousness. "Have a care with my name, you will wear it out." The crowd seemed to ripple again in muted chuckles at their king's ironic words.

They moved through the crowd in the pit without ceremony climbing to the stage. Watching them Asrai muttered to Tredorian. "Ah…Tredorian, there's something you need to know."

"And what do you think it is Asrai, that I should know, at this particular moment." Tredorian retorted sarcastically.

Ned next to Asrai rounded on Tredorian in a whisper. "Take a good look!" He jerked his head at the approaching royalty. "She actually is the princess Asrai Aelaitha." He snapped.

Tredorian looked at the royal couple and then looked at Asrai. "Damn me!" He exclaimed softly.

"Most likely," Ned said acidly, "All of us, to the hell of the dungeons."

"Please, you're not the ones in trouble, I am." Asrai muttered as her parents climbed the stage and her mother cast a penetrating eye in their direction. The three of them fell silent.

"The Royal family does not attend exhibitions of public lewdness." Sabine informed Tilney quietly. "And I do not see why a woman on the stage is such an exhibition." She eyed Tilney with her glittering stare. "I am on the stage now, do you call me an exhibition of public lewdness?"

The troupe of actors gasped in denial at the thought and Tilney bowed. "No Majesty I do not."

"Then it follows that neither is Asrai's presence on the stage such a thing." Amon concluded. "As for the charge of harboring a known thief and fugitive…" He looked around. "I don't see how you can accuse these folk of robbing the audience. I certainly feel I received my money's worth." The folk in the audience, made slightly bolder by their ruler's casual manner and charismatic charm, echoed him in a chorus of 'hear hear's and 'aye's of agreement.

"You made the king and queen pay for the show?" Henslowe squeaked out accusingly at Burbage. "Are you batty?" His horror at the thought was almost comical and Amon grinned wryly.

"We paid and gladly, for that is what a Cormyrean citizen does when wishing to attend the theatre." He told Henslowe, the grin still tugging at his lips. The laughter that swept through the crowd was slightly louder as Amon turned slightly and winked at the audience. In spite of their nervousness the Admiral's Men also found themselves chuckling as the king of Cormyr's grin grew a bit wider. Amon found that he was enjoying this time onstage.

Tilney, unresigned that he should not have the King's full attention, took centerstage again as he dragged Asrai out of the line of actors and to the middle of the stage. "This girl is a thief and fugitive." He proclaimed.

Sabine's eyes narrowed in order to hide her relief in finding her daughter. Beside her Amon took a deep breath, disguising his urge to throw his arms about his baby girl. "We know she is a fugitive, but what is she accused of stealing?" He inquired keeping his sapphire blue gaze sternly upon Asrai.

"First she stole this." Tilney produced the gold and amethyst ring. "And then she stole my purse when I was apprehending her."

Sabine reached out for the ring and regarded it for a moment in her palm. "Yes. This is the ring of our daughter Asrai Aelaitha, the youngest child of the Obarskyr house." She said quietly though her voice reached the highest balcony. "She has been missing these past three weeks."

"I believe you are holding her there." Amon told Tilney idly. The captain of the guard jumped in shock and let go of Asrai's arm. There was a chorus of astonished exclamations from the actors and audience.

"We're all going to end up in the clink." Burbage muttered.

Henslowe sighed. "See you in jail." He replied.

"Hi Momma. Hi Poppa." Asrai said almost timidly. Her usual impulsiveness was regained a moment later as she asked with sparkling eager eyes. "Did you like it?"

"Yes we did." Amon told her with a nod. "Now what is this about stealing Captain Tilney's purse?"

Asrai made a face. "Well he took my ring." She declared. "And I like my ring, mostly because you two gave it to me." She wrinkled her nose as she looked at Tilney. "So I took his purse until I could get my ring back."

Sabine's face grew stern. "And where is Captain Tilney's purse?" She asked.

"Oh I've got it here." Asrai reached into her pocket and pulled it out. "I didn't want anything to happen to it." She explained handing it to Tilney.

"But it's still full." The confused Captain observed.

"Well of course it is!" Asrai said indignantly. "I wouldn't spend it. That's not my money." She put her hands on her hips irately. "It's your own fault, I would never have done it if you hadn't taken my ring away."

There was a roar of laughter from the audience as too many folk lost the ability to restrain themselves at this new turn of events. Even Ned, whose trepidation had not eased during the banter of the past few minutes, began to chuckle.

"Yes." Amon said coolly. "The ring which our daughter has sworn to keep upon her hand at all times." He handed it to Asrai and she obediently put it on. "The ring that had she been wearing it would have allowed us to locate her when we learned she was missing." Asrai blinked and thanked Selena mentally for having Tilney rob her. Amon regarded Tilney with a stern gaze. "We will speak of this later." Tilney gulped audibly, quailing beneath his monarchs gaze.

"In the meantime," Sabine folded her arms and Asrai knew from long experience that her mother was itching to do something very unbecoming royalty. "Asrai Aelaitha shall accompany us home." She raised an eyebrow. "Daughter, where are your belongings?"

Asrai sighed. "My pack is in the dressing room." She said dully, now certain she would be grounded until she was thirty at least.

"Fetch it then." Sabine commanded and as Asrai moved off the stage looked at Tredorian with a slight smile on her face. "Master Tredorian, I should like it if you would be kind enough to call upon us at home. There is much I think we should enjoy discussing with you." She tilted her head and the smile on her face grew warmer. "Perhaps you might prefer to call before it is time for Court. When we may all be comfortable."

Asrai reappeared onstage looking absolutely miserable as Tredorian was stumbling over his acceptance of the invitation. Her pack had been exactly where she'd left it with a piece of parchment pinned to the strap. The note had said simply. "See you later baby." Faith was no where to be seen. Numbly she stood next to her father and followed him off the stage.

Sebastian looked at his baby sister's face and then at the actors on the stage. "You were wonderful." He whispered taking her arm companionably. "Absolutely wonderful." Asrai's reaction to this was hardly the excited chatter he would have expected from her. Instead the tears brimming in her eyes overflowed and streamed down her face. "Sweetheart, it's not that bad." He coaxed as they got in the coach.

"Yes it is." Asrai sobbed and cried on his shoulder the entire way home. Every time she thought her tears would dry up, the thought occurred to her that she'd never get to see Faith again, or she'd never be able to act on stage. Her friendships with Tredorian and Ned were almost certainly done for, since they'd never trust her again. Everything she'd discovered and wanted so much was lost.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**)

The next morning her tears had abated but red rimmed eyes and a pale face testified that she'd wept the entire night. Sabine regarded her daughter with worried eyes. "Asrai, you must know that your poppa and I were terribly worried about you." She said quietly.

"Your mother and I felt terrible because we didn't realize you were so unhappy here with us." Amon said slowly. "And then we couldn't find you anywhere, and neither could Raden."

Sabine nodded. "And we missed you." She said gently and smiled at the surprised look she received from Asrai. "Yes, we did." The queen confirmed her words. "I had no one to talk to at breakfast since your poppa isn't usually awake enough for conversation and your sisters are no better."

"I missed our sparring sessions." Amon said quietly. "We missed our daughter." His sapphire eyes were dark with concern. "Why did you run away?"

Asrai sighed. "I…I wanted to follow my own dreams." She said haltingly. "Here it seems like everyone has a purpose but me, and I get tired of being the tag-a-long." Her shrug was melancholy. "I liked being in the woods, but I miss people and I always wanted to try acting. And when…" She looked down. "When I finally figured out that I was never going to be enough like Andreas to make him happy I decided I would do what I'd always wanted to do."

"Then you want to learn to be an actress?" Amon inquired carefully. "You're very young to be out on your own and even if you don't like it, you're still a princess."

"I know." Asrai sighed again. "I'm sorry that you were worried. I knew you would be, but I figured you could tell I wasn't in any danger." She looked at him. "I want to go to school in Silverymoon. I want to go to the university Tredorian attended."

"Silverymoon." Her mother repeated flatly. "In the Silver Marches."

"Yes." Asrai nodded looking from her mother to her father and back again.

"Why not the college in Aeliara? Or New Olam in Waterdeep?" Amon asked hopefully. "Why Silverymoon?"

"Poppa, I know it's hard to understand…but I…" Asrai hesitated and then blurted out. "I want to get away from everybody." She shook her head. "That came out wrong. I like being your daughter. But I hate being a princess. I want to go where that won't matter."

"Do you think the teachers or students in New Olam would care about your rank?" Amon asked.

"In Aeliara you would be a student just like everyone else." Sabine pointed out a bit desperately. "Anywhere but Silverymoon!"

"Momma, Poppa, I…" Asrai took a deep breath. "They're too close to home, they're too near everything I need to get away from." She looked at them and pushed her hands through her hair. "I…its Andreas. He won't talk to me, and he won't be my big brother, and he hardly looks at me anymore. And if I can't have my big brother back, my Andy, then I need to go as far away from him as I can, as far from the Western Heart and Cormyr as I'm able."

Amon and Sabine looked at each other and Amon bowed his head after a moment while Sabine dabbed at her eyes. "We understand better than you realize Asrai." Amon said in a husky voice. "If this is what you want, then we are prepared to make the arrangements."

"You know that if you ever get lonely, or the other students are unkind and you want to come home that we want you here." Sabine sniffed and beckoned to her daughter to come closer. Taking Asrai's hand the queen tugged the girl down into a warm embrace. "We're going to miss you baby."

"I'll miss you too." Asrai admitted. "But I think it's the only way I'll be able to deal with this." She looked up at her mother. "Momma, he's just…so closed off." She said sadly. "It hurts to see him and not be able to talk to him, or ask him questions. I'm afraid I'll just irritate him more if I'm around."

"I know sweetie." Sabine said softly. "I know."

"Besides." Asrai said practically. "To judge by all the weird stuff I've been making happen I can do magic and at least the folks in Silverymoon will be able to teach me that too."

"Oh yes." Amon said grimly. "If you didn't have that ability we wouldn't allow you to go, no matter what your reasoning. Northerners treat 'magic-null' folk too poorly for my taste. I won't have my daughter treated like that."

Asrai made a face. "They're really stupid about that aren't they. Tredorian told me how prejudiced they are about magic." She rolled her eyes.

"Just don't go native on us." Sabine said wryly. "And beware of too much ale or wine. Its hardly to the point to go and learn to control your magic if you are then unable to control yourself."

Asrai rolled her eyes. "I'm not stupid. Forewarned is forearmed right?" She pointed out. Her mother nodded and looked at her husband who clearly had something to say.

"We have not relaxed to the point where we're willing to let you go so far away all alone." Amon told his daughter in a stern voice. "Especially since we could have avoided a great deal of worry if we'd done this when you'd turned thirteen."

"Oh no…" Asrai groaned. "I'm getting stuck with a Watcher?" She watched as her father rose and left the room, presumably to fetch the spy.

"Don't panic." Sabine tugged at Asrai's hair. "We're not forcing you to sleep with the girl if you don't want to. Think of it as having a roommate with all the same classes. I think you'll like her actually. She's already giving your brothers a hard time."

Asrai blushed as she thought of Faith and maybe doing more than kissing with her. In the back of her mind she wondered if she'd be able to find the dark haired girl before she left for Silverymoon. Maybe she could convince Faith to write to her?

"You need a body guard Asrai." Sabine said gently stroking a white finger over Asrai's blushing cheek. "And I want your word you won't try to get rid of her, or escape her the way you did us."

"I won't." Asrai moped, slumping into the couch. "But Night's Tears, I wish I didn't need one."

"Asrai." Amon's voice announced his return to the sitting room. "I'd like you to meet your Watcher Faith." Asrai jerked upright and stared. "Faith, this is the object of your attention, my daughter Asrai Aelaitha."

"Hey." Faith nodded striding forward with casual disregard for etiquette. "Your dad says you aren't too thrilled 'bout having a Watcher."

Asrai gulped and realized her parents didn't know Faith had found her before they did. "No I'm not." She made a face.

"Well I'm afraid you're stuck with one." The exotic looking girl put her hands on her hips and shook her head. Deliberately she repeated her words from the tavern where she and Asrai had met. "Night's eyes, you're still a baby aren't you?" She surveyed the princess with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Asrai why don't you show Faith your room and get further acquainted?" Sabine suggested rising from the couch and forcing her daughter up with her. "We're expecting Tredorian later today so don't get in any trouble. And just in case you weren't sure, you are definitely restricted to the palace."

Amon grinned. "Oh, Tredorian's calling on you, not us, though he doesn't know it. Ask him if you would, if he'd write something more cheerful next time?" He offered his wife his arm and escorted her from the room.

Asrai looked at Faith. "We'd better go to my room. That was practically a command."

* * *

Faith threw herself on Asrai's bed, flopping on her stomach. "I like this bed a lot better than the little one in that rented room. There's more room for us." She stretched out a hand for Asrai and frowned when the other girl didn't take it.

Asrai came to stand by the bed slowly. "It gets lonely sometimes." She said of Faith's comment on her bed. "I thought I wouldn't get to ever see you again. I was hoping I'd have time to find you and ask if you'd write to me before I left." Her pink mouth was unsmiling and her bright eyes dark purple. "You knew who I was all along."

"Oh baby." Faith sat up and grabbed the younger girl, pulling her onto the bed and wrapping her arms about Asrai's waist. "You're so sweet, but so young still." She rolled her eyes. "Of course I knew who you were. It was a wonder more people didn't. You look just like your dad, only even better." She tugged at Asrai's hair teasingly. "But I didn't tell them where you were."

"Why not?" Asrai asked curiously. "I mean wouldn't it have been better to get me back to the palace before the princess made a spectacle of herself onstage?" Her voice was slightly bitter.

"Because babe, I had been watching you for two days before you and I met. Raden sent every spy/assassin he had free to look for you." Faith grinned. "I knew how good you were. So I convinced Raden to give you a chance to prove it." She kissed Asrai's cheek affectionately. "Its just a good thing you're such a bright baby or I'd have been in real trouble with your parents just now."

"Yeah." Asrai sighed. "I just…" She shrugged.

"Oh, you didn't make a spectacle of yourself either." Faith told her. "You had everyone in the audience riveted, including your family. They wouldn't let you go and learn acting if they disapproved of the whole thing." She regarded the silent Asrai with a frown. "Babe what's the matter?"

"I…guess…I guess I just liked it when I thought you liked me for me. Not that you're hanging around me because I'm a princess." Asrai said in a sad voice.

"Whoa, whoa!" Faith sat up and regarded the princess with snapping dark eyes. "Where did you get the idea I kissed you because you're the Princess Asrai Aelaitha?" She snapped her fingers in front of Asrai's nose. "I don't care that if you're royalty. I only kiss people I like." The assassin told her. "I liked you."

"But you wouldn't have even bothered if I wasn't the princess." Asrai said glumly.

"All right Asrai, you better listen good babe because I'm only going to explain this once." Faith pulled the golden haired girl up and regarded her soberly. "I found you, that was my job. The other part of my job was to tell my boss where you were. I didn't do that. Because I liked you I followed you around, made sure you were all right, kissed you a couple of times and then went and told Raden I'd found you. I still didn't tell him where you were. Instead I convinced him to wait until you'd had your play, and I would keep an eye on you in the meantime. He and I both could have gotten in very serious treason-level trouble with your parents because of what I did. But he took the chance because he knows me, and I took it because I liked you."

She tipped Asrai's chin up with one finger. "And I basically told him that he should introduce me to your parents because I wanted the job of being your Watcher." Faith tapped a finger against the princess' pale pink lips. "He wasn't going to consider me for it because it's not the kind of duty he knows I like, but he agreed because I wanted to do it and he knew I could. So I got introduced and then I went right back out and found you baby, and kept you as safe as I could until your play."

A crooked grin tilted her mouth. "I was even planning on hitting Sam over the head so you'd get a chance to perform, but luckily the little bolluck's voice changed and I didn't have to do it." Faith smiled wickedly. "If I didn't like you baby, I wouldn't be here right now. I'd be out in the field. I'm real good at that."

Asrai blinked. "Really?" She asked softly. It finally began to sink in that Faith had gone to a great deal of trouble because the spy liked Asrai. "You liked me?"

"Yep, I really did babe, still do actually." Faith grinned widely. "Now c'mon and cuddle with me. I like holding you, you're so cute and soft." She pulled the ribbon from Asrai's hair and watched it fall around the girls face. "Look at all this…its like a lions mane." She grinned running her hand through it. "Soft too." The dark girl shook her head. "I think I'm really going to like this duty baby."

"It's a little hard to believe you know." Asrai said softly snuggling into Faith's embrace. "No one's ever really bothered with me before, noticing me or liking me much really, except my family."

"Well there are a lot of stupid people in the world Asrai." Faith told her with a sleepy smile. "Think you could use a nap before Tredorian calls?" She asked. "I was up all night."

"Me too." Asrai admitted with a little yawn. "Crying over losing all my friends." She raised her face to Faith's hoping for a kiss and received a soft gentle one. "I was afraid I'd never get to see you again."

"Well now you can't get rid of me baby." Faith told her as she kicked off her boots and watched Asrai push off her little slippers. "So get some sleep." She pulled the soft knitted throw over them both and wrapped her arms around the girl.

"Hmm…good." Asrai murmured sleepily.

* * *

Fenneyman and Henslowe sat together, drinking silently. Fenneyman had received the return on his investment in silence, for once not terribly concerned about his next business venture. "Shall you rebuild the Rose?" The financier inquired finally.

"With what?" Henslowe shook his head. The Admiral's Men entered the tavern and joined them, all somber with the new morning's realization that though the play was a success, they were still without a home stage.

"Was it worth it?" Sam asked bitterly. "I mean…everything's gone because of her." The boy actor's voice was still hoarse and prone to squeaking or breaking when he spoke for too long.

"We're actors Sam." Ned said quietly. "Even without a stage, there is always a play to perform."

"But the Rose is gone because of her." Sam argued.

"If I may interrupt?" A vaguely familiar voice drawled from the head of the table.

The troupe looked up to see Prince Sebastian standing there in his elegant attire. Dark blue and grey clothing suited his golden looks, making his hair gleam more brightly in contrast. "Your Highness!" Henslowe exclaimed and began to rise along with the rest of the company.

"Please, be comfortable." Sebastian smiled. "I wanted to offer you my thanks." He explained. "And the gratitude of my parents and the rest of my family. Asrai told us how the Admiral's Men gave her a chance to act." He caught Ned's eye and bowed slightly. "She also told my parents how protective you were Master Alleyn, you and Tredorian, even though your instincts in part demanded otherwise."

To his chagrin Ned found himself flushing uncomfortably as he tried to protest. Sebastian simply shook his head. "Asrai also was extremely upset that the Rose was burnt down." He cast a chilly gaze on Sam. "I also dislike hearing her blamed for it when Tilney would never have known she was there but for being informed to the contrary." He shrugged elegantly and produced a pouch. "But be that as it may, my parents do not wish innocent folk to suffer from their daughter's actions. They offer their apologies."

"It's not Asrai's, I mean Her Highness's fault that Tilney burned the Rose." Henslowe protested.

"I know whose fault it was, and so do my parents." Sebastian said quietly. "But the fact remains that because of Tilney's search for Asrai, your theatre burned. My mother and father offer this as well as their apology." He placed the pouch in front of Henslowe. "My parents express the hope that you will not give up the theatre for lack of finances. You should be able to rebuild it you wish, or if you're of a mind to relocate, there is a grand theatre in Aeliara which has long been in need of a true company."

Henslowe was speechless with shock at the size of the purse and stared up at Sebastian with his mouth working like a carp's. "Oh." Sebastian grinned. "I almost forgot." He produced another smaller purse and a tightly rolled scroll of parchment. "Asrai wanted to be sure you wouldn't forget to relax now and then." He regarded the perpetually tense man curiously. "She said to buy yourself a new pianoforte, and that this was music for it."

Henslowe looked at the thick roll of sheet music Sebastian handed him. "I shall do as she says." He chuckled. "She's always after me to relax and enjoy life."

"That sounds most like my baby sister." Sebastian swept them all a bow and fixed an eye on Sam again. "Remember this Master Grosse, when nature settles your voice, and do not hold my sisters talent against her. She does not blame you for your jealousy or hold the actions of your envy against you."

Henslowe watched the prince leave and regarded the purses on the table before him. "Did you ever hear the like?" He asked. "An apology from the king and queen, and gold enough to start over again, maybe even better this time."

"In a new beautiful city perhaps." Ned suggested quietly. "Each city could have but one theatre, perhaps Burbage and the Chamberlain's Men would like to speak of sharing the boards. A brotherhood and profession." Henslowe appeared much taken with the idea but a thought occurred to both he and Ned simultaneously. "Exactly how did Tilney know Asrai was at the Rose anyway?" Ned asked as Henslowe glanced at Sam.

The boy shrugged and looked thoroughly miserable as the company began to fix their collective gaze upon him. "If she doesn't hold it against you, neither can we, but I do want to know what happened." Henslowe said firmly.

Sam took a deep breath and, haltingly, began to explain what he'd done.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**)

Tredorian for only the second time in his life found himself escorted through the grand halls of the Royal Court. To his surprise, his journey did not end there but continued through the gardens and into the Palace itself. He found himself in a warmly appointed sitting room with a pianoforte among other luxuries. "If you'll wait here sir, she'll be right with you." He was told.

Tredorian occupied himself for a few minutes, wandering around the room. The lid over the pianoforte's keys was up and idly he played a few keys. When the door opened he started in surprise, looking up with an apology on his lips. What he saw was such a surprise he nearly swallowed his words.

Elegantly garbed in a simple lavender bodice and creamy muslin shift and skirts, with her hair loosely braided back and falling over one shoulder stood Asrai. She was so unlike the girl he'd first seen in a tavern and then so often at the theatre that the playwright blinked. This girl looked every inch of royalty and sweetly lovely.

Automatically he bowed and heard her exasperated chuckle. "Oh honestly Tredorian, I hope this is the last time you ever do that." She crossed the room and took his hand as he rose. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." She told him quietly. "I was afraid no one would give me the chance to act if they knew who I was."

"We might not have." Tredorian admitted. "But I'm glad for the deception, fool as I am for being deceived." He looked at Asrai and shook his head. "In the course of three weeks, I have been deceived by two women and myself. Yours was the kindest, and easiest to forgive."

"Lady Julia has cut you off then?" Asrai asked softly. Seeing his unhappy nod she sighed. "I'm sorry Tredorian, I know you loved her."

Tredorian gave her a sad smile. "As you and your mother predicted, her love was no such thing, and mine…well it dies a painful death, and my heart dies a little with it."

"I'm sorry for it." Asrai took his hand again, squeezing it comfortingly. "Will you be able to write without your muse?"

The dark haired young man uttered a bitter laugh. "I don't know that I want to." He said darkly. "Acting and playhouses are for dreamers. Look what the dream brought me." His hand pulled from Asrai's as he gestured and began to wander about the room again.

"It brought you a wonderful play." Asrai told him as her eyes followed him around the room, "It brought me the chance I'd been waiting for, and new friends."

"Yes." Tredorian smiled slightly. "I have gained a new friend." He turned back to her and his smile grew as he thought of how she'd baited and inspired him to write. Her teasing and sweet smile had been constantly in his mind as he'd written Juliet. And her practical streak and the wisdom that seemed so at odds with her youthful face. "Perhaps my new friend was as much my muse as Julia was, if not more."

Asrai looked at him and shook her head with a wry smile. "Tredorian, your muse is love." She told him. "It doesn't matter what kind, only that you love. It is inside you and has been the entire time. Now and then you just need prompting." The smile on her lips grew to a grin. "I owe you though, a great deal, for my parents are allowing me to attend school in Silverymoon."

"Really?" Tredorian pushed a hand through his hair as he regarded her incredulously. "You're not being punished are you?"

"No." Asrai shook her head. "Momma and Poppa agreed that I might go when I asked them. I need to be away from Cormyr for the better part of the year." She looked up as the door opened again. "And Faith is coming with me." She said as the dark girl entered.

"Faith?" Tredorian blinked and looked at Asrai. "I got the impression that…" He stopped awkwardly and the princess giggled.

"Tredorian, Faith is my Watcher." Asrai got the words out between giggles.

"Translated, it means I'm her body guard." Faith said dryly. "Babe, you're gonna get the hiccups you keep that up." She tilted her head regarding Tredorian. "As far as everyone is concerned, Asrai and I just met this morning. Let's keep it that way." Tredorian nodded still slightly shocked in spite of himself and Faith grinned as she looked over at the girl. "She's still a baby, and she will be for a while yet, but that's all right."

The young man nodded again and smiled finally as Asrai slid her arm around Faith's waist and the exotic leather clad girl kissed the princess' pale cheek. "So have you told him yet babe?" Faith asked.

"Told me what?" Tredorian inquired a bit uneasily.

"My parents were hoping you'd write another play." Asrai said hardly able to contain her excitement. "Something more cheerful they hope."

"And even if my muse isn't lost, who would my hero be?" Tredorian inquired testily. "The saddest wretch in all the world? Sick with love?"

"It's a beginning." Asrai said thoughtfully. "Let him be…a duke. And the heroine?"

"Sold in marriage and halfway across the world." Tredorian's voice was tinged with bitterness as he thought of Julia marrying her Huntsilver.

Asrai looked at Faith uncertainly and the other girl grinned. "So, at sea then…a voyage to Waterdeep?" The Watcher suggested.

The princess nodded. "She lands upon a vast and empty shore and is brought to the duke…Orsino."

Tredorian smiled, despite himself he knew he was caught. "Good name."

"But fearful of her virtue, she comes to him dressed as a boy…" Asrai said softly.

"And thus is unable to declare her love." Tredorian concluded.

"But all ends well." Asrai smiled.

"How does it?" Tredorian inquired an answering smile teasing his lips.

"I don't know." Asrai tilted her head looking up at him. "It's a mystery." She gestured to a table in the corner. "There are quills and parchment." Her smile grew wider. "Why don't you tell me?"

Tredorian smiled moving towards the table as Faith and Asrai settled onto the sofa nearby. Looking at the two of them he began to write, speaking to the cuddling girls as he did so. "My story starts at sea…a perilous voyage to an unknown land…a shipwreck…the wild waters roar and heave…the brave vessel is dashed all to pieces, and all the helpless souls within her drowned…all save one… A lady…whose soul is greater than the ocean...and her spirit stronger than the sea's embrace. Not for her a watery end, but a new life beginning on a stranger shore…"

He looked up at Asrai and Faith. "And her name will be…" His eyes fell to the tiny flowers braided into Asrai's hair. "Viola."

Asrai smiled at him and Faith waited curiously. With a tilt of her head Asrai asked Tredorian. "What country friends is this?"

"Yes!" Tredorian actually laughed in delight and his hand began to speed over the page, almost spattering the ink as he wrote.

Faith kissed Asrai's cheek. "Will it be finished before we go?" She murmured in Asrai's ear.

Asrai touched the other girls hand and looked up at her. "I don't know." She teased. "It's a mystery."

_**Here Endeth the Tale**_


End file.
